Staying Behind
by voidwalker77
Summary: When the worlds ends many instantly abandon it. But more than one stays behind, choosing to face the inevitable end to live until the very last second. This is the story of an Overlord, a Great Spirit. And their children consisting of an entire guild. No one ever says being a parents would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

"HAH!!"

The exclamation was followed by a loud thud, and then a crack.

The once pristine and spotless wall was now defiled with a spider web like crater, what causes both the sound and the damage was none other than the force behind a punch that was so powerful enough to leave both marks on it's trail.

However the most surprising factor came from the identity of the puncher.

If it was a buff man in his prime then It would have been somewhat believable.

But instead the one created said crack on the wall was a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

Dressed in nothing but a unbuttoned white shirt that fully exposed her cleavage and barely covering her assets, a white slack, and a pair of white heels, her figure is equal to that of a supermodel. Yet her anything beyond the realm of her neck remained a mystery.

From the looks of it she was wearing a helmet that completely hid her head, styled explicitly to resemble a female head while incorporating ancient Greek design. Why would she cover her greatest feature? Surely the face of such bodily gifted woman would do nothing but pleases the eye.

The answer is because she's not hiding anything, the steel mass that is the helmet was actually her head. Her race was that of a [High Spirit, the last evolution of one of the most infamous Heteromorphic species in game that is a [Spirit].

After picking that race the player would start of as a floating intangible existence, while they are impervious to physical attacks they are extremely weak even to the most basic of holy attributed spells, this coupled with the fact that other player won't receive penalty when killing Heteromorphic race ended up with the species being abandoned altogether.

However she prevailed. Through sheer determination, endless cunning, and as much as she hate to admitted it a stroke of luck she reaches the peak that only few could reach. There are two variation of the final [Spirit] race but they share the same feature of having an object called an [Ego].

Lore wise a spirit couldn't exist without tying itself into an anchor to this world, whether it is an object or a familiar, originally a spirit wouldn't even have such a thing and existed merely because of a grudge, but a [High Spirit] like herself unlocked the ability of anchorage and by tying herself to an actual object become impervious to exorcism of any kind. She is also capable of creating a body for physical purposes thanks to a certain class of her.

Of course that is the lore and nothing more. As for the object she chooses a helmet because of her tendencies to misplace her trinkets and such, picking something that she wears full time was a decision that have serves her well so far.

Of course none of that even matters anymore.

"F*cking hell…." she cursed.

She pulled her arm out of the crater and dusted off the dirt.

"Ah…. if Hermes-chi was here then he'd definitely make fun of me….."

But he's not here.

"And Oyabun would definitely be pissed…."

But he gave the master control over the guildbase to her days ago.

"The scariest one would be Doc … GAH THAT TAX ACCOUNTANT WILL DEFINITELY KILL ME!"

But she gave the password to the vault to her a few minutes ago before logging off.

"...Nobody is here…."

In the end she was alone

"MOTHERF*CKERS!"

With another roar she embed another strike into the same spot, the wall finally crumbles.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?

ISN'T THIS THE PRECIOUS GUILD THAT EVERYONE WORKED HARD TO BUILT!?

ISN'T THIS THE GUILD WHERE WE SPENT COUNTLESS HOURS OF HARD WORK FOR IT TO REACH THE STATE IT IS IN RIGHT NOW!?

…..Isn't this base our home….."

Her tense shoulder slumped down as she flopped to her bed.

"..But even now I found it hard to actually cause any damage to the hall…"

True to her word she had vented her frustration to her own living quarters rather than the guild itself, this shows how much she cares about the institution despite the lacks of occupants.

"Let's meet again someday….Lies…" she sulkily muttered.

And then somebody knocked on her door.

"A-Ane-san?... Are you still angry?"

"...Rappa?"

She recognized the voice instantly and blurted out it's owner's name.

"Y-Yup it's me….Can I enter?"

"...Sure…"

"...C-can you um… Promise not to hit me?"

"...I promise…" she lazily sworn

"Oh thank god.."

The door then creaked open revealing the only other occupant of the base.

It was a giant probably 2 meters tall that is made out of a steel stronger than diamond, his arms was twice the size of a normal one no doubt used for a certain purposes. There wasn't a single inch of skin visible from the looks of it, not that there was any to begin with.

This person is [Rappa] a member of the guild [Pallas Domina] whose race that is a [Golem]. After going through multiple evolution his race eventually mutated into that of an [Ore Golem, the highest ranked and toughest of all golem.

"No wait it's hard to enter like this…. Can you shrink me a bit?"

"Sure…. [Half-size]"

The giant shrunk to half of his original size yet he remained unfazed by the occurrence. This was among the lowest of spells used in YGGDRASIL, which name is synonymous with it's effect, it shrinks down the intended target into half of his/her original size.

Why would anyone even bother to learn the spell if there is something more effective such as the invisibility spell? The answer it is because the latter have an countermeasure spell used specifically to detect invisible object.

Veteran player would often use 'Downsizing' as they call it to shrink themselves before an ambush, and even though they'd still appear on radar the unsuspecting victim would mistaken them as an insect or the sort.

The most basic of spell decrease the target into half of what they were, while the most advanced could reduce a person into the size of the ant. The spell was popularized by a player known as [Ant-Human] who shrinks himself and attack his foes, it was rumored that he has a class of his own which the community dub as [Mass Master].

But Kyoko never knew about any of that, as she had only ever use the spell to shrink (and prank) her allies within their base.

"Much better." He stated as he walks in "I see you added a new hole to your room.."

"Say another word and I'll send you crying to your wife…"

"Please don't. We already have our hands full with Jiro-kun, two crying guys would definitely leads to a divorce."

He claimed in a matter of fact fashion, and she chuckled at the joke.

"...That means you're leaving too right…."

"I won't blame y-no I can't blame anyone…They simply choose reality over this game after all… So naturally I have no rights to complain...Even so..."

In the year 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game". These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface— an intracerebral nano-computer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nano-technology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others:

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released 12 years ago, in 2126.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over 2000 basic and advanced job classes.

Every class had a maximum of 15 levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of 100, one would need to take at least 7 different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class' prerequisites.

A player could even take 100 classes at level 1 each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

"In few hours everything will dissappear..."

The server shutdown. Despite being active since it's release in 2126AD to the current year that is 2138 AD the game had finally lost it's vibrancy it once had, and as the result today is the game's final day online.

Today's the day everything end.

"...It's really over..."

"...Ane-san are you happy here?" Rappa suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it, everyone leaves because they felt happier in reality than they do here. So I'm gonna ask you are you happier here or are you happier on the other side?"

The question hit her like a truck, in real life she is the section chief of the most productive section to one of the most notable company in japan. Married to a man who works under her who actually keeps the section together and whom she loved dearly.

And what does this game have to offer.

"...Here... I'm happier here."

She met her idiotic husband in this game, she met her real friends who cares for her in this game, heck she spent most of her money and riches in this game. All because of the unreasonable pretext of 'loving it'.

"Then stay to the last second, even if it's only for a moment savor that 'happiness' and enjoy it to the fullest extent. That's the humane thing to do you know."

Well damn. Who knew that the muscle head body builder had it in him.

"You're right... seriously when did you get so wise?"

"I've been married for a while now, I have no choice but to be wise...Or else..." Rappa rubbed his head sheepishly as she chuckled.

"Ah!?"

"what is it?"

"I left the stove on..."

"Well then go! Or else Yamaiko-chan is going to kill you."

"R-right! Well then goodbye!"

As soon as the last word left his lips he disappeared, she knows that Rappa has logged out.

And that he's never coming back.

"Goodbye... you really don't sugarcoat it huh..."

Let's meet up again somewhere.

See you again.

She had heard these words several times before, but they had never come true.

Nobody had ever returned to YGGDRASIL.

But that doesn't matter.

"I'm happier here and they're happier there... guess there's no difference between us after all..."

We just picks the alternative that make us happier.

"Hah... guess I'll just visit him then..." her tone suddenly turned up a notch.

"Entering won't be hard, so I think I'll bring her along!" this time it was her overall mood that switched, turning from moody to cheerful.

Without wasting a second she made her way to the NPC section of her guild. Statistically speaking her guild is one that focuses more on manpower rather than NPC so she was the only one who actually uses the section.

"There you are!"

Occupying one of the room is the sole NPC of the 36th ranked guild Pallas, and the one who she considers as her own child. In the real world she and her husband is hesitant to have a child due to their dedication to this game so they ended up in a compromise.

'If a spirit and an undead have a child then what race would it be?'

"Minerva-chan."

It was a little girl dressed in a gothic lolita fashion, her hair is pitch black wavy and well attended reaching her hip. A small section of bangs covered the left portion of her face, and as always her expression is as flat as a blank slate.

"You're as cute as I remembered!"

She knew that she will never receive a response, Minerva is an NPC after all so it's impossible for her to speak let alone reply.

But even so she is still their daughter.

She kneel and level her head to the little girl, brushing of her bangs and finding no skin whatsoever covering the upper left part of her head.

"Yosh! I see you've been keeping your skull clean like Otou-san!"

Her husband was an Overlord, She is an Deity spirit, and their daughter is in the middle.

Her race is a spectre the most balanced race in term of magic casting and status buffing.

"Well then..." she offered her hand and the NPC automatically took it.

"Let's go and see Otou-san..."

The two made their way to the teleportation chamber, since her husband's guild could only be accessed by limited means due to security reasons.

"Let's go and see Momonga..."

And so the player Kyoko and her NPC Minerva arrived at the great tomb of Nazarick.

XxX

Voidwalker77 presents

Staying Behind

Chapter 1: The End

XxX

It was a treat to the ear. A great piece played by the greatest of hand.

With practiced movement he traced his fingers against the piano, not a single iota of energy was wasted on each press, all was executed with the highest of precision and accuracy which many could only dream off.

There was no hindrance in the spreading of the noise, the empty open air and the dark starry sky made it as if the world itself wanted to listen. And the grand stage he is playing on is one deserving the title of world class.

A colosseum oval in shape, 180 meters on its long axis and 150 meters on the short axis. It was 40 meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats. It was located within the sixth floor of the [Great Tomb of Nazarick].

But most of all it was the instrument he is playing. Forming a full circle around him is a number of piano tuts, with six feather like object floating around simetrically on six points. It never ceases to amaze him how the light data construct could mimic the sound of the best of pianos.

With a good song, a grand stage, and a marvelous instrument it was truly a perfect performance.

"WOULD YA MIND TURNING IT DOWN! WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"

Sadly however the audience (the living ones to be more specific) begs the differ, and according to his duty as a showman he was left with no choice but to comply. The pianist halted his concert mid-song, the beautiful sound disappearing in an unsatisfactory note.

He raised both arms mimicking that of a surrendering soldier, any musician would definitely respond with rage after being told to stop in such vulgar manner, but he couldn't help but to felt amused instead.

He had been asked to play encore a thousand times, but this is the first time he was asked to stop playing.

The most famous pianist or rather 'THE PIANIST' Daito Yiruma. The mentioning of piano will be followed up with his name being mentioned at least a dozen times afterwards. Having an accomplished live and a bright still ongoing career ahead of him made it questionable if it was really him playing this game.

The freelance top notch bard whose name is known throughout [YGGDRASIL, he was an oddity that managed to garner the attention of every major guild through individual capability alone. No one knows why but when a team is supported by the bard named [Fuitchi] then they could handle twice the problem than they should have been able to handle.

Due to his 'rare' appearance many speculate that he is a professional musician in real life. In [YGGDRASIL] real life skill could be applied and increases one's in game ability indefinitely, so it's safe to say that the more capable you are in the real world the more capable you are in game.

No one knows that the possibly strongest in game bard is actually one of the world's greatest musician. As for the reason behind him picking the particular class and him playing this game...

'I was simply curious, could the piano here be better than the real ones? And of course I did it to relief stress every now and then...'

It's not rare to find celebrities retreating into the virtual world and mingle among the general populace of player, and most of the time they did so in order to avoid anything work related and yet he found himself mesmerized every time he push down the key of the imaginary construct.

It was to fulfill his childish curiosity had he dived into this world of impossibility, but he was granted with so much more than that.

'That's right, a lot really did happen on such short notice.'

Meeting his long lost sister from another mother was the most notable one, through a series of coincidences and sheer luck did the well hidden fact was unveiled.

'Come to think of it, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't even be here.'

He was speaking in a literal sense of condition. It was only thanks to his sister was he capable of joining [Ainz Ooal Gown]. While his race is that of a [Great Spirit] included within the heteromorphic race he doubted that his irregular log in time would allow him to enter such a prominent and of course notorious guild.

She was a 'non permanent' member of that guild at the time, and after learning that [Fuitchi] was unaffiliated at the time recommended his membership to her husband. After proving that he was a valuable asset the guild accepted him with open arms, and for the first time in his life found people who could care less about his status.

With that said however none of them are actually here in the moments of truth.

'Perhaps their value of this world differs from mine... well I too wouldn't be here if it weren't for that miraculous break.'

In truth he was here to celebrate this 'last day' because he was free tomorrow, whether it is through a stroke of good luck or misfortune his performance tomorrow had been canceled. Normally his agent would quickly come up with a back up recital, but almost impossibly there was no place in the globe that was unoccupied that coming day.

'This is my first vacation in a while, but I still spent it 'playing' on the other side'

Daito loved his job very much. He enjoyed the seemingly endless seconds on stage, the sensation of his fingers pushing down the tuts, the white page filled only with musical notes, and the soft cushion that he is glued to for the duration of his play.

Though not limited to playing the piano he loved playing that instrument compared to others, and he was glad to find a place where he can play without being backed by the like of previous achievement and such.

This is also the only place where someone had openly shout at him to stop playing.

The circular piano that surrounded him disappeared and the six feather like object made their way to his braces, splitting into two groups of three and attaching themselves to the twin accessories.

In truth this was his in game weapon, in [YGGDRASIL] the bard class fight by playing an instrument. By playing certain tunes or such they can give boost to their allies or de-buff their opponents, while a bard's is usually limited to boosting a maximum number of five [Fuitchi] is an exception.

He is able to boost double of that number, or if the situation calls boost the same party twice, he is even capable of boosting while weakening the enemy.

He is capable of doing so because of two things, the first is his instrument the [Tri-Tone, it is a custom made piano that is made out of two said instrument, second is his ambidexterity and forte in the musical field, coupled with his pure love for the art made it possible for him to do exactly the impossible.

Although none of that matters at the moment.

After the piano completely vanish [Fuitchi] then stood up, just like his sister he too is a [High Spirit] and just like her his artifact of anchorage is that of a helmet (a tip of the hat for helping him going this far), but while her's was designed to mimic a human head his couldn't even be considered as one.

A 'helmet', completely covering every inch of his hair to the very base of his neck, it's face section was quite similar to that of a bird and a halo like adornment was attached to the place where his ears should have been.

He was dressed in an all black three piece suit, his 'funeral' attire as he call it. Considering the nature of his visit it couldn't have been more appropriate or ironic, and this is also his favourite suit so it is a double win for him.

"As you wish, but isn't sleeping here counterproductive [Ranmaru]-san? You're technically sleeping in the 'other side' after all. Or is it a perk that comes with age?"

The second party, the one who told him to be silent responded with a huff.

He was a child who couldn't be older than fifteen, an attractive human boy whose defining feature is his hawk like eyes. He was wearing a simple purple sleeveless jacket, a short trouser of the same color, and a pair of Tanuki fur gloves and fur boots.

Another normalcy is to find people posing as someone they are not within a game, changing one's gender out of 'personal preference' or simple innocent curiosity. But the more frequent case is altering one's age for the sake of enjoyment.

Children creating older avatars to be taken more seriously, or creating a younger avatar to gain the illusion of becoming youthful once more.

No one takes this as far as the two players [Ranmaru] and [Itsuki].

"You brat... shouldn't you respect your elder a bit more?"

Fuitchi only chuckled, "Well considering you didn't respect my recital it is only natural no?"

"This and that are different, you were being noisy when we're trying to sleep."

"But to sleep in the middle of a colosseum is a bit appropriate is it not?"

"So you're saying that both of us are at fault here?"

"More on your side but I'm willing to compromise."

The second huff that the boy released and the chuckle coming from the musician signify that the conflict have come to an end.

The player known as Fuitchi is actually not very close with either Ranmaru or Itsuki but the three's love of 'something only find in this side' serves as a sturdy bridge that connects them almost instateneously.

"How are you two doing?" Fuitchi asked.

Ranmaru expression (though his avatar's feature remained unchanged) turned grave at the casual inquiry, and his next message easily explained why.

"Not really good..."

"... How long does you two..."

"A few months, a year at best."

"I see... I'm very sorry..."

Despite the morbid situation Ranmaru chuckled.

"What's the matter? Weren't you being cocky a while ago?"

"...Well you're the one who told me to respect my elder earlier, or have you already forgotten? That wouldn't be any surprise though..."

"Cheeky brat."

"Senile old fool."

The two laughed at their similar sense of rude humour, and although their exchange was voiceless it somehow stirred the last occupant of the place awake.

"Hu...HUH! I'm awake!" She shouted through her mic.

"Bout time..."

"Good morning Itsuki-san." Fuitchi bowed.

"Ah Fuitchi-kun good...IT'S MORNING ALREADY!?"

"No, he's just messing with you." Ranmaru explained, and the girl sighed in relief.

She too is someone young of age, appearing as a girl in her fifteens. She has a snow white hair styled to a twin tail, she wears a simple blue corset with a light whit fur coat draped over her shoulder, along with a white short skirt, and a pair of tanuki fur gloves and boots just like the previous boy's.

The two players [Ranmaru] and [Itsuki] are a real life married couple, but the fact that most people doesn't know is that they are actually a couple of elderlies.

Both at the age 70 they have been married for over 40 years and already have a number of grandchildren, they have lived a fulfilling life and was already enjoying their golden years. It all started with a favour of leveling up their grandson's avatar when he was busy with his academics, the grandfather soon find himself enjoying the game and soon enough dragged his spouse along with him.

Like grandparents in general they followed the trend of the crowd and picked the most played race that is of a human (though both have spare account of the elf-kin), however they twisted the game in their favour for the sake of nostalgia and after a series of reminiscence decided to use the form in which they met for the first time.

That of a pair of fifteen years old.

After playing for a while the group ended up hearing about the infamous [Nine's Own Goal, and with child like enthusiasm decided to bring them down. An impossible task for the two of them but their priority in game was to have fun, dying wasn't much of a concern for them ironically.

But what they found was a group of nine players being surrounded by twice their numbers, and due to their old fashioned moral compass strive to even the tide. After a lot of hard work they emerged victorious, in appreciation the guild of heteromorph elected the two as honorary members of their own.

The two were just glad that they find people who are not snobby gamers, obnoxious eleven years old, or anyone who loudly shout at general.

Due to their lax schedule they eventually ended up as one of [Ainz Ooal Gown] main source of information, and later promoted into the caretaker of the [Great Tomb of Nazarick]. They had occupied the base longer than anyone else, and it's safe to say that it is their second home.

And they're getting evicted.

"Ah mou don't pull a stunt like that Fuitchi-kun, my heart can't take that kind of gag anymore."

The ironic humour didn't escape the two males and was followed by an awkward silence. None of the three mind spending the short remainder of time in serene silence, but another minute in and Itsuki suddenly spoke.

"Nee Fuitchi-kun, can you play us a tone? Maybe something slow and dramatic?"

As a classical musician he could recommend a large amounts of great pieces created by the best of composers, and of course present them as if he was said great composer, but regardless of his line of work there are some things that he could only do right here.

"I can play some anime OST cover, or maybe a couple of remixes?"

It took the couple a full ten seconds before they could respond properly.

"Well as long as we don't have to listen to those edgy lyrics." Ranmaru restricted, and Itsuki's frantic nodding serves as a green light for him to go.

He stretches his arm and cricked his next, as he took his 'stance' the six feathers detached themselves from his braces floating outward into six different direction before stopping and hovering still, in an instant a circular piano was formed.

Without any delay he began to play his favourite cover song, getting absorbed into his performance as if his life depends on it, whereas the couple closed their Avatar's eyes, robbing them off their vision but allowing them to enjoy the music more.

As the recital continues the end of this world grew nearer and nearer.

XxX

"So what do you usually do in your spare time?"

"I spend most of my time playing DMMORPG." He stated in a calm tone.

"Is that so? Then you're hired."

"Eh? R...really?"

"Yes. Works start tomorrow at 08:00 sharp, don't be late."

Though his surprise and delight was obvious he quickly managed to recover. "O..of course. Thank you very much." he bowed.

Even today Suzuki Satoru still fail to grasp what had happened that day.

In truth he was pessimistic about applying in the first place, even if it was just a recruitment with the purpose of filling quota it was still one that came from a rather prestigious company.

While roughly speaking he and every other candidates shares the same standing and work experience he's pretty sure that he was rather 'mundane' compared to the others.

But since he got the job he paid the heed no mind. Not long afterwards he finally learned the reason behind his acceptance.

It was a few days into his new job, he was making himself a glass of coffee when the section chief approached him with a question.

"I actually just started playing YGGDRASSIL, can you give me some pointers?"

The fact that his main source of entertainment and sole reason of existence got him this job serves to both please him and disappoint him. Naturally he felt more of the former, as sad as it sounds he values the game more than he values his job (but he would prioritize the latter for the sake of former), and he did his best to accommodate and assist his superior as the senior gamer (while also portraying himself in a good light).

The section that he works in was a newly founded one, headed by the office lady Kyoko Kurayanashi, the same person who scouted him under the whim of asking for tips. In the early days his role was that of 'someone who was just there', he was already aware of it beforehand since she explicitly stated during the interview that he was there to fill up the number.

After a while he finally integrated himself with the rest of his peers, and learned that while they are proficient with their work their relationship with one another are rather unpredictable. It was safe to say that every one of them could go from good friends to mortal enemies in less than a blink of an eye.

He did his best to mediate and resolve all personal conflict, sometimes by giving his neutral opinion, other times by (ever so slightly) reprimanding the two clashing party of picking a fight over a trivial matter (there was that one time two people almost mess up an important presentation because one of them eat the other's yogurt)

It was just an everyday occurrence to him, but one day with a smile on her face his section chief came and patted him on the back.

"I've never seen this place being so peaceful before, you did great!"

He didn't notice it at first, but every once in a while his colleagues would say the same whenever they are not at work.

'Thanks a lot Suzuki-san' ;'If it weren't for you we would've fall apart a long time ago.'; 'I Don't know how you're able to put up with us.'; et cetera. Though not official it was obvious that his colleagues put him on the same level with their own chieftess in command.

Speaking of the woman, Kuremi Kyouko turned out to be quite the [YGGDRASIL] addict. He knew early on that she plays the game to relieve stress...

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He never expect her to be aggressive enough to pick a fight with literally everyone she met. Out of concern and experience on how cruel does the game treats newcomers he decided to stick with his real life superior and created a second account for himself, and it was thanks to his depth of in game knowledge that they managed to ditch their status as easy target.

"Ne Momonga you sure knows a lot about this game."

"Well, this is not my first time playing after all..."

"There it is again, why don't you just show me your original account already?"

"...Sorry but it's not something that I can showcase so easily."

Kyoko sigh in annoyance. "If this is about you fearing me stabbing you in the back for being a heteromorphic then I'll safe you the trouble. I have no intention of killing someone just for EXP."

As much as he trust his leader, his time with her contradict her claim.

"...Sorry..."

"...So it's like that huh..."

It wasn't just that he was a heteromorphic, it was also the fact that he was the leader of the most 'evil' guild in game that most player tries to overthrow, knowing her nature and capability it wouldn't be hard for her to rally an army should she learn of his alter ego.

"Well I'm sure you have a good reason for hiding it."

"Ne... Momonga..."

"What is it Kyoko-san."

"Tomorrow I'll make a new account, I think I'll pick a spirit or a golem."

"I'll have to start again from level 1. I might be asking for too much, but can I rely on you a bit more?"

He was stunned. In the game [YGGDRASIL] a second account was not something that is rare among player, in fact it was only normal to have at least one backup account. The thing is it is usually the splitting of 'main account' and 'leisurely account', most of the time used by pro player to enjoy the game without strings attached to their respective guild or reputation.

It was only natural for the second account to be underdeveloped compared to the main one, because raising a character require a lot of effort and a not short span of time, beside himself he doubted that there are many whose second account could reach the max level cap.

And the fact that she says she wants to play as a heteromorphic characters only serves to made it even harder. PK or player killing, this is among the reason why people plays video games, to indulge themselves in the act of violence with the absence of consequences.

Naturally this result in stronger player picking on the weaker ones ergo resulting in a large decrease of newcomers, the developers then added a system of penalty, giving the killer a 5 level decrease in their status for killing their fellow player.

But this rule doesn't apply should one kills under the rule of duel or on a more frequent case slays a heteromorph.

Like any other games [YGGDRASIL] provide the player with an arrays of foes to vanquish, following the classic rule of fantasy these adversaries comes in the form of non human. Undead, Ghost, Slime, all manners of horrid animals, there is no 'monster' recorded in human history that is not inside the game, whether to serve as the vessel of the player or as atrocities to hunt down.

For whatever reason the developer does not pose the penalty on players who kills other players who plays as a heteromorphic. Added with how the veteran players treats the newcomers this resulted in the heteromorphic being the least played despite their advantageous racial skill.

Despite knowing of the many negative backlash of restarting as a heteromorphic no less and already having a satisfying account he knows that she was being serious. Question is...

"Why?"

He didn't know it, but she was smiling when he asked her that question.

"Because playing like this is boring." She admitted. "I came here to wreak havoc, and smash lots of things."

"But you're already doing that."

"That's right, it's just that..."

"I think It'll be way cooler to play as a bad guy rather than a hero, so it'd be more fitting if I'm a monster won't it?"

"Don't give me the silent treatment! I know it must have sound dumb to a pro player like you though..."

He didn't think it was dumb, in fact he couldn't think at all the reason being he was too busy laughing. Momonga was wise enough to turn off his mic beforehand, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and aggressively retaliate.

"Oy what's with the silence? You're thinking about something rude aren't you!"

"Sorry-sorry, it's just that you said something unthinkable that it left me speechless."

"Did I? weren't there a bunch of guys who posses as villains? They even have a secret base and everything, what was their name again... oh that's right it was Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't it? I wonder if I can join them after making a name for myself!"

The cheerful way she declared her ambition sent him to a silent laughing fit once more, she has no idea that the leader of the league of villains she idolize (though it was more correct that he merely keeps them for killing one another) was in front of her.

"Hoi! You're being silent again! What is it this time!?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're really cute when pouting."

Though her avatar's face remain stoic he could tell that her face was red as beet thanks to his remark.

"W-what's with that tone!? I could charge you for sexual harassment you know!"

"But we're not working right now."

"Doesn't matter! I'm your boss and you are obligated to respect me."

Momonga let out a chuckle, seeing the usually uptight and stern superior acting like a eleven year old was an entertainment of it's own, especially considering the fact that this woman was HIS boss.

"You know if you keep being silent I;m going to fire you."

"For what? You have absolutely nothing against me, and besides we both know that the section would go full mad max the second I left."

She curses under her breath against his solid argument, even if she can fire him her section would be sent back to the stone age without his mediation. Curses him and his natural diplomacy skills!

"But Kyoko-san..."

"I'll be more than happy to help you if you're serious about restarting. As for my original account, I'll show it to you when you reached the level cap."

"Really!? You're not messing with me are you?"

"I wouldn't dare. I'll also introduce you to my guild, all of us are actually heteromoprhs."

"Seriously? Just like Ainz Ooal Gown?"

It took him every iota of self control to resist the urge to grin (not that it'll show on his avatar)

"That's right JUST LIKE Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Then forget about tomorrow! I'm starting over right now!"

Considering the span of time he had spent with her this development didn't bewilder him in the slightest.

"I don't mind, but do tell me what species you will play. After that transfer all of your equipment and items to me so I can prepare ones that will help you in the long run."

"Ah! Right! I almost forgot about that." She sheepishly rubbed her head.

"Honestly I'm kinda torn between playing as a spirit or a skeleton..."

"Hoh, spirit? That's quite rare, but why skeleton?"

"D-don't laugh, but I heard that Ainz Ooal Gown's leader was an overlord, so..."

This time he wasn't able to turn of his mic in time, and his booming laughter was for all to hear.

"AH! DON'T LAUGH! I'LL FIRE YOU FOR REAL!"

But he didn't, and in the end she didn't fire him either.

When Momonga came back to the great tomb of Nazarick he was bombarded with questions from his guild mates mainly 'Where have you been' and 'why did you leave us'. There was also a tearful reunion with the second caretaker consisting solely of 'Thank goodness you're back, they almost kill each other every day!'.

When he explained that he was forced to give his boss a walk through and a helping hand the only thing they could do was to nod in sympathy, when he elaborated and revealed that his boss was a female he was met by two groups of reactions.

'Even Momonga couldn't help it.'

'Congratulations! Hope the two of you would last for a lifetime!'

He didn't get the meaning behind either of those, but he went through with recommending her membership to the guild.

Of course he was met by a chorus of agreement.

He could still remember the day he revealed his real account to her, and her reaction was something he would treasure for the remainder of his existence (while also serving as a blackmail material for that span of time also).

She however 'didn't' officially joined the guild, and instead revealed a plan that managed to slack the jaw of everyone (at the time all members are 'miraculously' present).

The top two guilds in YGGDRASIL, [Seraphim] and [Pantheon]. What will happen if we get them to fight one another?

Her plan was simple, infiltrate the Pantheon, uses the backing of multiple guild to increase their morale and ushers them to clash with Seraphim. No man alive could ever resist the sensation of being number one in anything especially in petty titles.

Her plan was halfway successful, she had made her own guild [Pallas Domina] and groomed the association to a group that attained the number 4 slot on all guilds overall. With secret help of Ainz Ooal Gown managed to attain partnership with the rest of the top ten excluding the third ranked Nile Mandjet, and (fortunately) the sixth ranked [Ultimate Greatest Hexagon Rotation].

The fifth ranked Demi Human mercenary army [Nature Howl, the seventh ranked Bushido japanophile union [Akihabara Jinja, the eight ranked undersea dweller exclusive [Deep Blue, and the tenth ranked flyer enthusiast association [Wind Walker].

The [Pantheon] was convinced that not even the great [Seraphim] could withstand the combined might of the [Summit Alliance, all that's left was to challenge them while simultaneously luring them into a perfect trap.

The granxial edge was the perfect place for that showdown/slaughter. They [Pantheon] would position their backs against the sea, giving their foes a false sense of superiority. That's when [Deep Blue] will come in from what was suppose to be their doom, followed by [Wink Walkers] raining down destruction from above.

The coup de grace would be delivered with the assistance of [Nature Howl] and [Akihabara Jinja, mowing down whatever remains of their crippled opponents. And with that the [Pantheon] emerges victorious and is now the strongest guild in the entire YGGDRASIL.

That is when the rest of the guild would turn on the weakened group, striking them with everything they have at their disposal. And once they are crawling on the ground [Ainz Ooal Gown] would make their appearance, revealing that everything [Pallas Domina] had done was a part of an elaborate scheme leading to this cliche exposition moment.

The difference being that the hero won't survive to fight another day.

"And it would've gone exactly like that if it weren't for this godforsaken shutdown."

"Well, I'm more than assured that it would go exactly like that."

"Stop sugar coating it, that's not your thing."

"Umu, then there are actually multiple flaws in this grand scheme of yours, primarily concerning..."

"Nope! Stop! I'm not here to get nagged at!"

"...It's more of a constructive criticism really..."

"NAG!"

"Understood, shutting up now."

"Good. We're tired of hearing father's rambling anyway aren't we Minerva-chan!"

Flanking the little spectre was a [Great Spirit] dressed in white and an [Overlord] dressed in black, each holding the NPC hand like any parents would held their child's own. Of course technically speaking she is indeed their 'child'.

"She's as adorable as I remembered." The father commented.

"Of course she is!" The mother boasted "Unlike you I take the utmost care of 'our' precious creation."

"Is that so... then how's Laufeyson doing?"

"Ah..." Kyoko dumbly muttered as if she had just been reminded of something important.

"...Could it be that he's still..."

Momonga nodded to her guess.

"Inside the library after you 'dropped by' two months ago."

"Oh god I'm a terrible mother..."

"If it's any consolation I've been taking care of him since, he is also my responsibility after all..." Though he stated in a fatherly fashion, the tint of smugness did not go unnoticed.

"Guh... whatever! It doesn't mean anything now anyway..."

"...Ah. We're here."

"Hmph, indeed."

They arrived at a vast hemispherical dome-shaped hall. Fourcolored crystal lamps glittered from the ceiling, and there were 72 niches in the walls. Most of them were filled with statues.

Each statue was modelled after a demon's appearance, and there were 67 of them. This room was called "The Lemegeton". It was named after the Lesser Key of Solomon, which was a magical grimoire.

The statues in the niches were designed to resemble the 72 demons mentioned in that book, and in truth they were golems, made out of extremely rare magical alloys. There should have been 72 of them, but there were only 67, because their creator got bored of the project and quit halfway.

The four-colored crystal lamps on the ceiling were a type of monster, and the moment an enemy entered their range, they would summon high-ranking elementals of earth, water, wind and fire, in addition to bombarding them with area-of-effect attack magic.

If these crystal lamps all attacked at once, the firepower they unleashed could easily defeat two parties of level 100 players, which would be roughly 12 people.

This room could be said to be the final defensive line of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

"67." Kyoko counted. "I knew that you'd stopped halfway as always, but I never thought that you'd reach 50."

"Haha, We actually only made it to 45, the rest was done by [Vohu-Manah]-san for a cheap price."

Kyoko chuckled. "I should have know, that judge just couldn't help it when it comes to sculpting."

"Ditto...I think she's still working on the rest right now despite knowing..."

"...Probably. Oh there's the door."

True to Kyoko's word what stood behind the nearby magic circle was a door of gargantuan proportion, it's sheer size making the slab of steel akin to an impenetrable wall.

The majestic set of double doors were over five meters in height, and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon.

So realistic was their design that even from across the room, Momonga felt like they would attack him. Still, while the carvings looked like they could move,both of them knew that they had never moved before.

"Another one of her work?" the spirit quipped.

"Believe it or not this is all us. Though it was mostly LuciFer-san," the overlord explained.

Without a pause he proceed to touch the giant door, the twin structure then opened by themselves — although, they did so slowly, in deference to their massive weight. Once the door completely opened, what greeted their eyes was a high rise room that could be called a hall.

Even packing several hundred people inside would not make the room feel crowded. The high ceiling and the surrounding walls were a predominantly white color, with golden decorations as highlights.

The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made in precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and they emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. A total of 41 of these flags swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling to the floor. In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, there was a flight of stairs about 10 steps high.

Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. It was also its most important place — the Throne Room.

Yet Kyoko was less than impressed.

"Ominous, I'm guessing this has something to do with [Ulbert Alain Odle]-kun?"

"Who else would come up with the idea of 'Greeting the intruder like a dramatic villain'?"

The two let out a small laugh recalling one of the most prominent member of their guild. Ulbert Alain Odle was fixated, some even says obsessed with the idea and concept of 'evil' itself.

On the surface he seemed like someone who plays the game to do certain things without fearing it's consequences, but it was later cleared that he is indeed in love with the concept that is 'villainy'.

The highlight of his relationship with the two is when he professed his love for Kyoko after hearing her 'the most simple yet unmistakably evil plan.

He was promptly rejected, and became the laughingstock of the guild for a while.

On an unrelated note, he seems to kept his distance from Momonga for a while after for whatever reason.

"Do you think that he was jealous of me?"

"Probably, but he did dealt with it afterwards right?"

"He did... somewhat. Speaking of which why did we even got married again?"

"I dunno, probably something about it's easier to play that way or a limited time event for married couple."

In real life Suzuki Satoru and Kyoko Kurayanashi is married, and the reason behind that union was their mutual love for each other and one other thing.

The game [YGGDRASIL].

After playing it for a while it became obvious that the section chief had fallen in love with the virtual reality, and although she had indeed led an accomplished live there was just some sort of odd satisfaction that she receives every time she logged in and accomplished something there.

Both of her in game friends and IRL friends weren't really surprised at the turn of event, in fact they knew very well that it was only a matter of time considering how often they spend their free time with one another.

They do loved each other very dearly, but it was only thanks to [YGGDRASIL] that they realized it.

This game or perhaps this 'world' had brought them together.

Now it's going to disappear. And there is nothing they can do about it.

"Is that Albedo?" Kyoko asked, pointing at an NPC standing near the throne.

"Hm? You're right."

She was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress, and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. In stark contrast to her dress, her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down to her waist.

Although her golden irises and vertically-slitted pupils were somewhat odd, apart from those she could easily be considered a world-class beauty. However, a pair of curled horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist.

Perhaps it was because of the horns, but her divine smile seemed like a mask that concealed her true feelings.

She wore a golden necklace that was patterned after a spiderweb, which extended from her shoulders down to the tops of her breasts.

Her slender wrists were covered in a pair of lustrous silk gloves, and in her hand she held a strange weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. It was roughly 45 cm long, and a black orb hovered at its end, floating lightly in the air but holding its position at the end of the wand.

She was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo. She was in charge of the seven NPC Floor Guardians. In other words, she was the highest-ranked character in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Because of that, she was permitted to await orders within the Throne Room, in the deepest reaches of the Tomb.

"Sheesh, no matter how many times I look at her I still wonder how [Tabula Smaragdina]-chi pulled it off. She really is pretty." Kyoko commented, her helmet/face being inches away from the overseer's own.

"Well he just managed to do it I guess, but more importantly..." Instead of eyeing the beautiful NPC's feature his gaze was focused on the item she is holding.

Switching her vision according to her husband Kyoko's expression soon turned to that of confusion as well.

"Is that..."

Momonga nodded "Ginnungagap, it was probably [Tabula Smaragdina]."

In YGGDRASIL, there were 200 ultimate items in the game, known as WorldClass Items.

World-Class Items possessed unique abilities, and some of them were so balance-breaking that they could even request changes in the game's rules from the developers. Of course, not every World-Class Item possessed such insane power.

Even so, a player who possessed even a single World-Class Item would be catapulted to the highest echelons of fame in YGGDRASIL.

Ainz Ooal Gown possessed 11 items like this, the most of any guild. Even that was far in excess of any other guild. The guild in second place only possessed three such items.

With the permission of the other guild members, Momonga was allowed to possess one of these ultimate items, and the rest of these World-Class Items were scattered throughout Nazarick. However, most of them were stored in the depths of the Treasury, defended by its Avataras.

The only reason why Albedo could possess such a rare treasure like this without Momonga's knowledge was because the guild member who designed Albedo had given it to her.

The logical thing to do was to have that treasure returned to it's proper place immediately. But the two have zero intention of doing so.

This time it was Kyoko's turn to widen her eye, a small smile creeping into her lips

"Well, guess he cares about her after all."

"All of us cope with it in a different fashion I suppose..."

The two eyed their young offspring and creation, still holding her arm as if it was the most precious thing in this world.

In a sense she is indeed the most valuable existence to them.

But along with this world she's about to vanish.

"Speaking of which what kind of backstory she has?"

"Hm? Well I suppose I can access it but..."

"Come on I wanna see!"

Momonga sighed in defeat, once his wife starts to act like a ten year old the only thing left to do was to concede to her will.

"Alright, but don't alter anything."

"I won't! sheesh! You're such a worrywart..."

The Overlord the scooted over, allowing the spirit to open a console and began to skim through the character profile. After a brief period of silence Kyoko suddenly spoke in a serious tone.

"We need to change it."

"What?"

"I said, we need to change it! Right now!"

"But why?"

"Why don't you look at it yourself!" with that said it Kyoko moved out of the way, he quickly opened the console and read the last section his wife had read.

Momonga felt like he had stepped on a land mine. If he could move, he would be trembling now. He wanted to scold himself for having forgotten that Albedo's creator was obsessed with this sort of thing.

His entire attention was directed at a single line of description.

'She is also a slut' it read.

He turned towards his wife who he guess was giving him the 'fix this now or you're fired for real' stare.

"I'm not going to let anything like that near our daughter."

"Don't worry, I completely agree with you."

He extended the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that he was holding. Normally, one would need developer tools to change a character's backstory, but by through his power as guildmaster, he could directly access her settings and edit them. After some action on his console, the "slut" line vanished.

"Well, it should be like that."

Kyoko nodded in satisfaction, still holding her daughter's arm with the utmost care.

"Still I feel kind of bad for that." She admitted

"Then should we fill it up?" Momoga suggested.

"Sure, but with what?"

Both of them knew that they need to add something children friendly into the mix, however considering the kind of character she has that would be extremely difficult.

"What about a sister?" Momonga blurted.

"Hm?"

"Well since Minerva already have two younger brothers shouldn't we balance the number by giving her a big sister?"

Kyoko thought about the prospect before finally nodding "That'll work, hurry up and do it then!"

Momonga didn't spare even a breath and did just that, in less than a second the once blank paragraph have been replaced by a single line.

'She loves Minerva in a sisterly fashion.'

Kyoko nodded in approval after seeing the description, but her mind suddenly darted to reality, and with a heavy tone she asks the dreadful question.

"...What time is it?..."

"...23:54..."

"Just in time huh..."

The two then detached themselves from the group of maid and butler and made their way to the throne. With a heavy heart they let go of their little girl's hand, watching silently as the little spectre position herself next to the throne.

Momonga raised his left hand to check the time.

[23:55:48]

They were just in time.

In all likelihood, the GMs were probably flooding the public channels and setting off fireworks. Momonga, who had put his heart and soul into this place and cut off all contact with the outside world, was unaware of that.

Momonga regally sat down on the throne, and without saying a word Kyoko then position herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck bone. From the other's point of view it would be as if the overlord was carrying her bridal style and sat down.

"You sure this won't get us banned?"

"Well unless you start groping my boobs probably not."

The two let out another chuckle, but the moment it died everything turned silent.

As if it was the end of the world Momonga began reciting the names of his comrades.

"Touch Me."

The symbol on the next flag he pointed to belonged to the oldest member of Ainz Ooal Gown, who was a lecturer in a university in real life.

"Shijuuten Suzaku." His finger moved faster than before as he shifted to the flag which belonged to one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ankoro Mochimochi." Momonga fluidly recited the names of the various symbols' owners:

"Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro—"

It did not take long for him to name all 40 of his former comrades. Their names were still branded deeply in Momonga's brain. He sprawled tiredly on the throne.

"Yeah, it really was fun…"

Kyoko remained silent, but for he could tell that she had turned out her mic and began to cry.

The time on his watch read [23:57].

The server would shut down at 00:00. There was only a little time left.

The virtual world would end, and he would have to go back to reality the next day.

That was only natural. Nobody could live in a virtual world, which was why everyone had left, one by one.

Momonga sighed, and then Kyoko suddenly spoke.

"I love you Momonga." She sobbed in between tears.

"I love you too, Kyoko."

[23:59:35, 36, 37]

With those parting words they decide to meet the end in silence

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

The two lovers closed their eyes.

[23:59:58, 59—]

The countdown finished. He waited for the curtains to fall on their world— They waited for the automatic logout—

"I'm Hungry."

XxX

Voidwalker77 here, I've been wanting to write this story for a while, and I had a lot of fun writing it (who wouldn't)

I actually take many of the character's appearance from other sources.

Kyoko is Athena from God Complex Dogma

Fuitchi literally means sour note is Apollo also from God Complex Dogma

Ranamaru and Itsuki are based on characters with the same name from Sengoku Basara

Minerva is a original character I designed myself

so try and enjoy this story, and i would love to receive feedbacks and constructive criticism.

With all that said this is Voidwalker77 signing out.

untill next time CIAO!


	2. chapter 2

Panic. That word completely summarized his current state of mind.

Hundreds of question filled his skinless head, and with each passing moment another thousand popped up. Momonga desperately racked his mind to find an explanation, but the search failed to halt any result.

Yet all of the unanswered mysteries are mere derivatives of the one true question.

'What is going on?'

The DMMORPG known as YGGDRASIL was supposed to be shut down today, right at 00:00 AM sharp. The player Momonga and his wife Kyoko had logged in with the intention of staying until the very last second.

Instead of that happening however something else had occurred, something beyond the boundary of human logic.

For a moment he speculated that perhaps the shutdown was nothing more than a hoax, or that the GM delayed their own doing as a form of compensation, he even goes as far as wondering if someone had illegally took over the game...

"What's two plus two?"

"Four..."

XxX

Voidwalker77 Presents

Staying Behind

Chapter II: Visitors

XxX

"That's right! Then what's four times four?"

"Mu... Sixteen..."

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT! MINERVA-CHAN IS REALLY SMART!"

But it was obvious that his wife did not share the same sentiment.

Lifting their child by the arms she proceed to shower the little spectre with affectionate praises. Though her expression remained stoic the tiny rose colored tint on her adorable cheeks prove that the gesture did got through her.

NPC, one of the most well known feature of [YGGDRASIL]. NPCs exist within the game to provide support to the players and aid them in battle. To do so however, some of these NPCs required financial means like the mercenary system that existed in Guild Bases.

Their purpose was to deliver quests, act as support characters, etc. On the other hand, players who're usually in a guild, controlling different dungeons, and cities can also customize and regulate their NPCs to certain positions over an area specifically designated for them only. In particular, the Custom NPCs are created with different races and classes likewise to how players create their character, but to serve a role in the field they are most fitted to be at.

Moreover, NPCs were programmed with limited artificial intelligence to interact with players. Within the game, these artificial intelligence can only move accordingly to their program. In other words, they were the same as moving mannequins, only acting on pre-programmed action.

They were nothing more than a collection of electronic data, and the closest they could come to real emotion was a very skilled set of inflexible AI routines. Because of the way NPCs were set up, guild masters were given the privilege to speak with NPCs and have them carry out tasks through specific commands.

However...

'I'm hungry...'

He could still hear her 'first word' reverberating inside his head, right at the very second the shutdown had supposed to happen.

'I'm hungry.'

Both of them hastily stood up from the throne and approach her the next instant, staring at the little spectre as if she was something out of their world. They asked her to repeat what she had said, and after tilting her tiny head in slight puzzlement did just that.

'I'm hungry.'

For a second he couldn't believe his (non existent) ears, thanks to his deep knowledge of game mechanics this 'miracle' had done much more than knock his sock off.

As for Kyoko...

"Who's the smartest girl in this world? You are! Yes you are!"

Despite the oddity his wife was not bothered by it in the least, in fact it was obvious that she's at the peak of happiness.

"...Father..." Minerva uttered

"Oh that's right! Father is also here!"

Kyoko then altered her hold on the little spectre, setting her rear on her own arm and using her other to grab Minerva's side thus ensuring her balance. The scene reminded him of

"Momonga!" Kyoko called.

"What are you doing standing still like an Idiot! Minerva is here! Go and greet her!"

"Father..." said the little spectre whilst stretching her tiny arm towards him.

And at that very moment his brain stopped working.

He had many colleagues who boasted the achievement of spawning children or two, and it wasn't rare to find those person burning the midnight oil up to an unreasonable degree. Whenever he inquire them of the reason for putting themselves through such torture the answer never strays too far form 'do it for him/her'

"Tarou's birthday's is coming up and I want to get him a present."

"It's for cram school, have you seen her grades! It really worth the money."

"We're planning for a family trip, if sachi pester you please keep it a secret."

Logic does not apply in the field of parental love, and it was only now that he fully understood that. Minerva is their daughter, the first creation of Momonga and Kyoko. She is now alive and well, that's the only things that matters.

"Umu. Minerva is the smartest." with neither confusion or hesitation he approached his wife and their child before petting her petite head, his bony fingers rubbing against the jet black hair.

"Uuuu..." she whimpered under the gesture, her once pale face turning red out of embarrassment.

'CUTE!' the two thought in unison. Faltering under the lovable view of their red-faced creation, he was pretty sure that underneath Kyoko's unrecognizable rambling she was desperately begging him to get a camera.

He would've definitely took pictures if the command console hadn't disappeared though.

Just like the first time she entranced the two her next line brought them back to reality.

"I'm hungry..."

The two widen their eyes at that familiar line, only now realizing that they had made a mistake. Kyoko began spewing apologies faster than a machine gun could fire their bullet, Momonga however though further and his mind drifted into the staff canteen, it was then that he realized that they weren't alone.

He had also brought the maids, Sebas, and Albedo. Considering the fact that Minerva had somehow gained self awareness it is only natural to assume that they too had received the same.

He was a bit worried that they might rise against him in a terminator fashion, but after gaining full view of every other occupant of this room/hall it was apparent that his worries were misplaced.

Sebas and the maids are smiling gingerly at the sight of the happy family, and Albedo...

"A...Are you all right Albedo?"

"HWA!? YES!" The beauty instantly brought her arm to her nose, desperately trying to cover her nosebleed.

Momonga got a feeling that he'll regret asking this

"Your nose..."

"AH! YES! Forgive me! It is just that..."

"Seeing the stoic Minerva Ojou-sama blushing like that... It really flick a switch deep within this servant's heart!"

The euphoric smile etched to her face openly reveals her perversion, not that she had bother to hid it on the first place.

Momonga comically sweatdropped, and it was then that he realized his mistake. [Tabula Smaragdina] was an anime addict, and every now and then he remember overheard his ranting about that certain topic. One which involves a forbidden love between two siblings of the same sex.

'What have I done.' he inwardly lamented, it seems that his solution had instead led to more problem.

"Oi Momonga how long are you going to stay there!?"

The two turned around as the great spirit approached them, still carrying their child with both arms.

"Minerva is getting hungry! Hurry up and get some food!" She demanded "Hello Albedo."

The overseer bowed after being called.

"Kyoko-sama. Minerva Ojou-sama!"

Everyone easily noticed the squeal, Kyoko immediately turned towards the Overlord with her trademark 'what the actual fuck' stare (yes he can tell even with the helmet on), not wanting any more complication Momonga proceed to clear his throat in order to get everything back on track.

"Sebas. Maids." he addressed.

"Yes!" they answered in unison, the delighted expression turning to a serious one.

"Approach the throne."

"Understood."

They responded as one, and then rose to their feet. After that, they proudly strode to the front of the throne before dropping to one knee and lowering their heads again.

No longer fearing the notion of them betraying him he proceed to go straight to the main point.

"First off is..."

'Something impossible is going on, I need information immediately.' that is logically the command he should issue, something along the line of verification and information gathering.

"My daughter seems to be in the need of nutrients, henceforth... Naberal Gamma!"

"Yes!" the maid with ponytail answered.

"Escort Kyoko and Minerva to the canteen, and have the sous-chef prepare her a meal."

His direction earned him the wide eye of every NPC (excluding her daughter's) present.

"...Had I said something wrong?"

Again his inquiry result in the widening of every eyes, recovering first Yuri Alpha-The head maid-quickly responded.

"Of course not Momonga-sama! The leader of the supreme being could never made such a thing!"

'Eh? Supreme being?'

"Though we appreciate the gesture of letting your heir dine within the space which we the caretakers frequent I strictly believe that Minerva Ojou-sama should not feast on such a place. It will be unfitting to her status as the union of the two supreme beings that is Momonga-sama and Kyoko-sama!"

This time Kyoko gave him 'seriously what the fuck' stare.

"I...Is that so? But I do not recall any other place in Nazarick that could be used with the purpose of consumption." Momonga stammered.

Everyone flinched at that piece of information, and with a sour look this time it was Albedo who responded.

"It is as you say. Please forgive our lack of initiative, I shall accept any punishment for such failure."

Momonga was at a real loss for words. It was obvious from the way they had spoken that they view him and his wife as some sort of higher ranked figure or the sort, perhaps they sees him as their king?

'Pssst, Momonga!'

The overlord widen his eyes after hearing his wife's voice, normally he wouldn't be surprised but right now he is hearing her voice inside his head.

'Kyoko? is that you? How...?'

'It's [message]. apparently it works like this now!'

Logic was out of the window anyway, so there was no use in over thinking it.

'I see.'

'But more importantly, WHAT THE FUCK!'

He was surprised that his head didn't exploded from the sudden increase of volume.

'I don't know either. But the important thing is Minerva is alive, and she's hungry.'

'...You're right. So what are we going to do now?'

'Hm... Actually where do you usually fed her? Her kin requires food after all.'

'Well I did made her a dining room and a bed room, but that's back at my base.'

A thought then made it's way into Momonga's mind.

'Would you happen to have access to all of your guild's resources?'

'Unfortunately, not that there's much to begin with...'

Despite formerly being the number 4 guild in game [Pallas Domina] does not have that much wealth. In truth they are only the spear tip to the shaft that is the guild [Pantheon] so without their backing Kyoko's guild have lost a large amount of fighting and logistic capabilities. This was proven as their rank instantly plummeted to 36th once their mother guild disbanded.

'Can you still teleport there?'

Despite possibly being imaginary her scoff couldn't have been more real.

'Of course I can.'

'Then move everything here, Nazarick has better defence and supplies. I am not risking the both of you.'

'Seems fair, hurry up and tell them to help then.'

Even now she's as nonchalant as always (inside the game he means), but the important thing is that their next move have been decided.

"Do not worry Albedo it is not your fault." Momonga vocally voiced

"Your generosity knows no bound Momonga-sama, again I apologize on behalf of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"Y..yes, then assist Kyoko in moving both her and Minerva's belonging. After that have set up her dining room and bed room. "

Again his declaration left everyone surprised in it's wake, but unlike the previous happenings this one has an aura of pleasantness around it.

"Does this mean that Kyoko-sama and Minerva-sama would move here?"

"Yes, there isn't much back there anyway. Would this be any problem?" Was the confirmation and question brought by the great spirit.

"Not at all! To have another supreme being having permanent residence in Nazarick is nothing short of the most joyous of occasions!"

Her claim was backed by the smiles worn by Sebas and the maids.

"And to have Minerva Ojou-sama stays under the same roof..."

Though it was meant to be a silent whisper her excitement automatically turned the volume up, but it seems that everyone tried their best to ignore the mishap all together for the sake of the moment.

"Take Solution Epsilon with you, this is something that must be done as stealthily and as secretly as possible."

The blond maid smiled at the duty, clearly taking it as a badge of honor.

In YGGDRASIL, NPCs made to protect a guild base could not leave it under any circumstances. However, it would seem this ironclad restriction had been overturned.

"Next up is... Sebas!"

He could see an earnest, sincere expression on Sebas' face.

"Exit the Tomb and investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other party as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat."

"Understood, Momonga-sama. I will do so immediately."

"...Select one of the Pleiades to accompany you. If battle begins, retreat immediately and convey everything you have learned."

Sebas silently nodded, and Momonga turned his attention towards the maids.

"Pleiades, the rest of you will head to the 9th Floor and repel any invaders from the 8th Floor."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

The maids behind Sebas acknowledged his orders respectfully.

"Begin immediately."

"Understood, my master!"

Once more the chorus of voices rang out. Sebas and the maids bowed once more to their lords and their heir, everyone except Albedo and Epsilon then left simultaneously, clearly the two are waiting for further instruction from Kyoko.

'There's no use in thinking about it.' they both lamented.

"Then I'll be on my way." Kyoko informed and Momonga nodded.

"Umu, be careful... both of you."

"Of course! You're the one who should be careful without me around!"

"Is that so? Then Minerva please take care of Kyoko, she can be a real handful at times."

"Oi!"

"Umu... Leave it to me." Though Kyoko was about to show her displease the sight of their girl flexing her two little arms easily swoon her over.

Still entranced by her exuberance the three females made their way out of the hall, the overseer walking next to the great spirit and the assassin trailing behind them. As the giant doors close behind the females Momonga was finally left alone with his thoughts.

With no more disturbances he stroked his bony fingers against his 'chin'.

'The next step would be to make sure that the rest of the NPC are friendly as well, it might seem to be uncalled for but it's always better to be save than sorry.'

He pondered would it be better to approach them one by one or to gather them in one place. Logically speaking the latter would increase the chance for him to be ganged up upon, but putting his and the NPC in game built into account fighting one on one would certainly lead to his defeat.

If he came unprepared that is.

'It will be better to gather them all at once, hopefully the number of those who rebels would be small.'

Of course he hoped that none would do so in the first place.

'Speaking of NPC...'

"I should fetch those two as well." Momonga voiced out loud, turning his attention towards one of his rings, one that is embalzoned with the symbol of their/his guild.

"Let's see if it's works. He should still be at the library..."

With those last words he unleashed the power of the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and disappeared from sight

XxX

Normally one should not be able to recall the circumstances surrounding their birth, let alone having any actual memory of the ironically first moment of their lives.

But he remembers, and [Laufeyson] would be damned if he ever forget the exact moment he was brought into creation.

"Perfect! You look just like in the movies!"

He does not know what a movie is, but logically speaking it must be some sort of praise directed towards him.

One that he painfully does not deserves.

From the day he was created he was never given any chance to be useful for his creator, for his own 'MOTHER'.

"Sorry but you're too weak for this siege."

"Your ability is unsuited for this kind of thing."

"I really should have put more thought into your build shouldn't?"

The worst part is the fact that she speaks as if it was her fault while it was obvious that it is HIS inability to put any of the skill she graciously granted him of any use. Yes, he was a terrible waste of EVERYTHING if he could say so himself (and he did).

Even so however he is and forever will be one of the two creation of the Supreme being known as [Kyoko]. And [Laufeyson's] one and only dream is to one day be useful for her sake.

Then he was brought here.

"Well I want to say that it's totally unexpected, but then again this is you so I'm not surprised. Not one bit."

[Momonga]. The name of the Supreme being that is [Kyoko's] partner in marriage. He instantly knows what the 'man' is capable of the moment he laid his eyes on him, but even then he still have his doubts.

Was this man really on par with his great creator.

"Oh shut it! The raid is about the start, figures that you can put him to good use."

"Well I appreciate the gesture, but it's too late to add another factor into the mix now."

The Raid. The biggest attempt of dungeon conquering which target is none other than the guild under Momonga's command, the evil incarnated Ainz Ooal Gown and their guild the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Their enemies is an grand alliance of eight guild and mercenary NPC of large quantity sporting a total number of fifteen hundred peoples. Even when the guild base/dungeon was the most feared and holds the title of unbeatable, such number might be enough to tip a scale into balance.

Laufeyson sees this as a perfect chance to gauge his ability, to figure out whether or not does he deserves to be his mother's partner and indirectly his own father.

"You know if you asks real nicely I might even lend a hand."

"While that would definitely makes everything easier I must decline. I don't want to risk your grand plan after all."

That earned him a point of respect. Of course he is aware of Kyoko's grand plan, and despite the fact that her presence could turn the tables Momonga declined it in favour of her grand scheme. But his judgement on his capability is completely unrelated to his oversight.

When the raid began he expected him to panic, to shudder at the sheer number of the invaders that might put an end to his reign. But instead he remained silent, as his compatriots stare at their foes and possible destroyer's display he remained motionless without a word.

Glued to his throne with his skeletal fingers on his skinless chin. He was not at all fazed when the invaders broke through the first floor from what his colleagues considered as the 'fastest floor crashing ever'.

"They would only made it into the eight floor at best. And they were so close..." His declaration was laced with disappointment.

Laufeyson couldn't believe it, he simply shrugged of what could only be described as an obvious threat. What's more his clansmen seem to swallow his judgement without any trace of second thought.

Just who the hell is this man?

The intruders continued their crusade against his guild, breaking through each floor systematically. Though their progress seems to slow as the floor's number increases but they shown no sign of stopping, Laufeyson began to wonder if this is really the end for the most evil guild that is Ainz Ooal Gown.

And then...

On the fifth floor it began to slow, on the sixth floor progress turned into a crawl, they barely made it through the seventh and as he predicted it all came to an end on the eighth floor.

He couldn't believe it, it doesn't make any sense. They should have managed to go further, they should have been able to win. The only logical conclusion is that his judgement was impaired due to their display of number, resulting in him underestimating the securities and overestimating the adversaries.

But he didn't.

Even when faced with the perfect blend of intimidation he managed to retain his composure, allowing himself to pass a perfect assessment that holds nothing but undisputed facts.

Something he himself was incapable of...

He admitted it, he has no choice but to do so.

Momonga was an Overlord of the greatest mind, a sharpened and keen logical thinker whose intellect pars his mother's physical feat. And so he swore. He swore that he will be useful for the both of them, to have as much use as his flawless older sister and his martially achieved little brother.

"...Honestly... It's okay to be carefree but this..." Momonga complained as he stared at Laufeyson.

Kyoko was long gone and she had left her NPC behind, In Laufeyson's head this was a proper punishment for underestimating him which mean disrespecting his mother's -His very creator's- judgement.

In truth however she had simply forgotten. Bringing NPC along was something normal, but to get them into a guild that is not their creator's own there is only two method that can be used.

One is to forcefully enter, in another word a guild raid though this is only limited to mercenary based NPC. Two is by having the right to enter the guild and register the NPC's affiliation to said guild. It is somewhat akin to the player transfer feature in fantasy football

Kyoko did the second and transferred their son over to his guild. And now Laufeyson is officially a property of Ainz Ooal Gown since she did not un-register him and take him back with her.

He surrendered his fate to his Father's Skeletal arm, and while afraid is more than willing to endure any kind of punishment for his undermining conducts. Assuming of course they let him live which is highly unlikely.

Momonga didn't even bother looking directly at Laufeyson, instead he stares at the air between them and casually moved his fingers downwards every few minutes. This was an act he was familiar with. From what he heard the many Supreme beings could learn of an NPC's identity and story despite not being the creator.

As soon as Momonga finished reading Laufeyson's story he began.

"So you like reading. Luckily we have just the accommodation for your hobby..."

Once again his father surprised him. Instead of punishing him he instead had brought him into what Laufeyson personally views as a heaven.

"This is where we store all sort of literature items." He explained.

"Monster data, maps, magic items, event items, and cosmetic data. Even real books are copied and gathered here in this very place, Ashurbanipal.

This library is the very accumulation of our guild's knowledge. I trust that this will be enough to satisfy?"

If he was allowed to reply he would drop to his knees and kiss his father's feet that instant. However this was still a punishment so the only thing he could do was to stay silent and awaits his next directive.

"Umu then study hard. I'll make sure that food are properly delivered."

Yet another generosity in spite of his disrespectful act, his race that is half giant race requires food intake. The second he left Laufeyson buried himself in all sorts of books, hoping to gain enough knowledge to become any use to the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

It seemed like any other day for him, and he is currently waiting for the maid to deliver his daily dose of sustenance. He already memorized the orders of which of which will present him with his meal, whilst his internal clock was more than enough to inform him that the time for a break is drawing near.

"Thank you my dear. Please set it over there as always." He stated without taking his eyes off the book.

"Hm? Not even bothering to look me in the eyes, I'm hurt."

The familiar voice sent an electric shock to his entire being. Hastily he turned around and although his mind had already deduced that it was indeed him he need to see it himself to truly believed him.

"But it seems that it is my fault to pay a visit without any prior notice or the sort. Please forgive me for interrupting your studies..."

Laufeyson was at lost for words, he couldn't believe that his father is actually here. Could it be that his time of redemption had finally come? But there is still so much that he haven't learn. After a few second of pondering he then realize that his father is carrying something with both arms, and a worried long haired blond standing behind him.

"Fa...father... you...you're carrying..."

"Oh this? Well I kind of ran into Lumiere on her way here. Figures since I haven't seen you in a while I should at least do something for my hardworking son. By the way where should I put this?"

"JUST!...(clears throat)... just set it over here please. I'll put the books away."

"Umu, I hope I didn't disrupt your study."

"NO! NO! I...I was about to finish anyway!" He hastily pushed the book on the table away to make room for the food and pulled another chair.

"P...please have a seat."

Momonga nodded and sat down, setting the tray on the now cleared out table. Laufeyson carefully eyed the poor maid, clearly feeling overwhelmed with everything thrown her way.

"Thank you very much Lumiere. That will be all for today."

The maid flinched at his command but nonetheless accepted it. She courteously bowed before taking her leave, still trembling from the excess amount of pressure.

As soon as she was out of earshot Momonga sighed.

"I wonder what I did wrong. She seems to be uncomfortable with what I did..."

Yet he again managed to rattle him down to his very core. It was obvious that she sees the act of delivering food as a task that the great supreme being should not do. But what bothers him more is the fact that his father is yet to continue where he left off, purposely leaving the conversation hanging for whatever reason.

'Is he waiting for my opinion or is simply thinking out loud?'

His very life depends on how well can he decipher his father's signal, however his motives remains mysterious and Laufeyson failed to come up with any coherent explanation for his act.

'Well here goes...'

In the end he decided to voice his thought anyway. It wasn't that he didn't learn from his past sins but rather the opposite. When you disrespect someone in any form it is common norm to apologize afterwards, sure it'll be better if he kept the incident buried altogether but this is the case of a child talking ill behind a father's back.

He HAS to say sorry, and hope that the act won't result in his demise.

"In my point of view father she probably does not understand the sentiment behind your act, believing that a great being such as yourself shouldn't carry out such menial task. Especially one that is her primary duty..."

"Hm..." To his relief Momonga replied with a hum, and began stroking his nonexistent chin. "Well I suppose so..."

The fact that he hasn't perished indicates that he hadn't done anything to offend his father. With relief filling his soul Laufeyson proceed to take a sip of his tea as form of patting himself in the back.

"...But..."

It took everything to prevent himself from spitting out the beverage filling his mouth. The word 'but' and his tone most likely refer to the fact that Momonga also have his own insight in the manner.

'The fact that he doesn't simply agrees mean that our opinions differs. Have I made an error in judgement again? Which part of my deduction does he views as wrong?'

"Are you sure that she didn't simply want to deliver the food herself?"

That was not the answer he was expecting, and he was rendered speechless afterwards. It was only after a brief period of silence did he understand the implication and could do nothing to hid the sudden influx of emotions.

Laufeyson could only lower his head and stare at his own reflection on the tea's surface, his mind darting back into the relationship between him and the multitude of maids that have served him countless refreshment over the course of his stay.

'I did chat with each of them every once in a while... but do they really view me as a possible suitor?'

Sure he has status or such but rather than fearing the possibility of being used he was petrified by his own inexperience in the endeavors that is romance.

Something that Momonga easily took notice off.

"Kukuku..."

Shuddering Laufeyson weakly protested "P...please don't laugh father... I...I'm really not good with this kind of... activities..."

"Is that so..." was all he said.

He halted any eye contact after that, opting to sip his tea and nibble on his sandwiches while minimizing his movement. It was obvious that he is desperately trying to cover his lack of capability in handling the subject.

'And here I thought I was going to have a harder time.' The overlord internally mused.

Unlike Minerva who was a 'joint project' Laufeyson was created and sculpted solely by Kyoko, she had repeatedly bombard him of how his appearance and character mirrors that of a certain big screen villain turned anti hero whose death causes many to weeps.

He was worried that he'd have to deal with a movie star, but it seems that he was just another teen desperately trying to navigate through adulthood. Though age and lore wise he had already outlived both Kyoko and himself by over a few centuries.

'Another thing to keep in mind' He should investigate on how lore would affect the game mechanics though he barely did anything in the field of the latter in the first place.

'I should've paid more attention to Log Horizon...' That anime was a basic guide on how to handle situation like this, but due to it's complexity Momonga failed to completely grasp every do and don't the series had graciously provided.

The series should still be within the library somewhere and he should use it as a guide to ensure the existence of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

'Which bring us back here.'

"Well this might seems sudden but do allow me to cut to the chase."

The urgency within his tone and peculiar choice of vocabulary was more than enough to snap the 'teen' out of his youthful stupor. Laufeyson quickly leveled his eyes to his father's own, a serious mask now donned in order to face the new situation.

"Something odd has happened to Nazarick..."

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT ABOUT MOTHER AND MINERVA!?"

Momonga was glad that somebody finally said it. He wanted to shout out on the top of his lungs himself but an unknown force seems to quells down his worries whenever particular emotions threatens to surface.

The first time he experienced this was a bit earlier. Already felt terrified of Kyoko leaving the base with Minerva. He called his wife a dozen times using messages in his short stroll to get to Laufeyson and earned himself his ire as consequence.

Naturally she was displeased and demand no further calling until her return. Five minutes later (or five seconds later there isn't much difference) he wonders whether or not should he rushed out of the guild to safeguard the two most important woman in his life, but just as he was about voice his worry and rush out of the safe zone something happened.

He could only described it as a wave. It was as if his psychological turmoil and process was drowned and shut off by a torrent of calmness and antipathy, true enough Momonga found himself realizing how far fetched his worry is.

Perhaps it was a racial skill at play but that is beside the matter.

"Though your worry is natural it is misplaced. This is Kyoko and Minerva we are talking about after all..."

Now that he put further thought into it his reaction and caution is indeed over the top.

"...That... is indeed the case with dear mother and elder sister now isn't it?"

"...Yes... Elder sister..."

Him referring Minerva as an older sibling seemed to be something new for Momonga, but it was one of the few details Laufeyson failed to note due to the current circumstances.

"Whatever the case is we are now in a territory of the unknown, and your strength and wit are needed more than ever my son."

His brain almost cease to function.

This was it. This is his second chance, his shot at redemption and the required burden to make up for the disrespect that he had foolishly showed his father. This is his chance to prove himself as his son and showcase his growth.

Though he wanted to cheer and dance the gravity of the situation allowed his serious side to prevail.

"Yes father, I shall not fail you."

Momonga's eye seems to shone due to his eagerness, but once again the gesture went pass Laufeyson's notice.

"Well then first thing first. I would like to...!"

Suddenly Momonga's head snapped to the right, and Laufeyson quickly caught that something of grave manner had just occurred.

With a calm tone that does not fit his inner monologue the giant in disguise asked.

"What is it father!?"

"...The guild is under attack."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down. I'm going to put up a display and view our assailants."

"Y-yes, the worst thing I can do is panic."

"That is correct..."

Laufeyson simply watched as multiple screen appeared and surrounded his father, each monitoring a different section of the first floor.

He remained silent as his father works his magic, carefully surveying each and every camera for any form of irregularity.

It's just like last time, but...

Yes what Laufeyson seeing is indeed Momonga giving it his all, it looked like he was nonchalantly watching while events play by but in truth he is anything but lax.

Darting from monitor to monitor, searching and gathering information, Laufeyson was more than convinced that nothing could escape his father's notice at this very moment, and yet something was different.

He is more determined?

Laufeyson knew that his father is putting extra effort into his observation, and he's sure that millions of plans have been hatched in order to combat any form of threat that will soon surface.

It wasn't like last time, this time he really is giving his all and then some.

'Looks like I wasn't the only one who have grown.'

Every father's dream is to see their children surpass them, and while Laufeyson deems it impossible for him to ever do that he strives to stand on the same level as his father stood one day.

'And to do that I must work even more.'

So he once again sworn.

Sworn that one day he will push himself even more.

Sworn to devote his being for the safety of Nazarick

Sworn that one day he will be useful for his parents.

Yes. From now own Laufeyson shall do everything in his power to assist and ensure the prosperity of Nazarick which his parents will no doubt bring.

'But still...'

He believe the correct expression is he was 'on fire'.

As for Momonga.

'It's terrifying...' in reality it really was.

He is sent to a world so familiar yet completely unknown. And out of nowhere he is already faced with the prospect of losing his own life.

'Of course we would respawn when we die in the game... but right now...'

Was he even in YGGDRASIL to begin with? Once again the thousand question that bombard him earlier mad their return and of course the main question towers above the rest.

'Can I die?'

Can he? Even if his class was that of an Undead they could be destroyed once their health is depleted, so it is only natural to assume that he can. However if this is really YGGDRASIL then he should be able to perform all sort of actions just like his avatar do in the game.

But can he?

The command console is gone and although he could sense his passive skill being active there was no guarantee that his ability remains the same. And then there was the scenario that this world is filled with might beings, what if the regular monster here can easily overwhelm him single handedly?

Everything is a dreadful mystery. And yet...

'Even if I can I won't.'

Minerva is here, Laufeyson is here, Cranium is here. All of his precious memory made with his comrade and their legacies are also here.

And Kyoko... Kyoko stayed here... with him.

'I won't die, and I'll protect everyone!'

With steel like determination Momonga continues to observe the battlefield, and after deducing that the attacker are using a head on charge as their method decided to turn their attention towards them.

'And whoever they are the won't receive any mercy...'

Dispersing all other monitors except one Momonga was met with a full view of the assailant clashing against Shalltear and Cranium.

"Eh?"

And instantly had his determination put out in an instant.

"Looks like Shalltear and Cranium had already engaged the culprit." Laufeyson pointed out.

"Yes... we have to stop them."

"Eh? B-but why father!?"

Instead of replying Momonga let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because they're not just fighting anybody..."

Shock engulfed him once more. Just who and how strong is this mystery assailant that he managed to earn his father's recognition.

"That's my brother."

Scratch that, Now nothing could surprise him.

XxX

"HMPH!"

"Guh!"

With a loud thud the counter hits it's mark and sent his opposition flying. Yet with grace and ease he easily fixed himself mid air before landing on his two feet.

Cranium clicked his nonexistent tongue (a feat belonging to all undead) as he fixes his stance, carefully eyeing his opponent with the two bright dots in his void eye-holes.

'His movement is precise and deadly. I must proceed with caution.'

A titan in a violet armor. Cranium was one of the two NPC created by the leader of the Ainz Ooal Gown. Just like him he to is an undead but unlike his father whose gift was spent on the art of sorcery and tactical combat his was poured into the art of battle and pure confrontation.

'It'd be better to end it all on the next move.'

A human enemy, dressed in a

'But I could care less about that.'

Cranium never cared for past grudge or any of his kin in general. To him there was only the great tomb of Nazarick and anyone else. Guess which of the two is the one that he wouldn't hesitate to smite.

He prepared his dual edged spear and raised his shield. His enemy was a monk so his defensive built was the perfect counter for such. He has been having little to no problem in fending him off.

'The problem is...'

"Ahaha that looked painful. You okay there Kabuto?"

"Please pay no heed [Torihiki] dono, these meager wounds would never stop us from performing our duty as your guardian."

"Ah right, sorry about that. I would love to help but he would definitely scold me if I rough up his son too much. Especially after what happened to you..."

"!? I-I'm sorry if I had done something that acts as handicap!" Kabuto's focus was instantly broken, he was torn apart internally between asking his creator for forgiveness and keeping an eye on his foe.

"That again? Seriously would it be too much if you relax a bit around me?" Sure he designed his NPC after the strict butler archtype, but the whole deification was getting old real fast.

"I-I cannot do such a thing [Torihiki] Sama! As one of your creation I am supposed to safeguard you with the utmost respect."

The player, now named Torihiki let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine-fine. Just don't push yourself to much alright. A dead butler won't do me any good."

The ninja grinned in delight. "Of course! Please watch over as I dispose of the threat!"

In response to his eagerness a helmet suddenly materialized and cover his head, the appendage now covered in scarlet steel with the motif synonymous to his name. It was one that tokusatsu hero would wear on television.

Though it seemed like the helmet serves nothing more than an ornamental accessory [Torihiki] know that it was the exact opposite. It was an equipment that increases mental resistance as well as MP recovery.

'Hey now I'm pretty sure I explicitly ordered you to hold back but instead you're getting serious? If anything happen to Cranium Momonga's not gonna let it go easily you know!'

The undead or more specifically the [soul taker] shifted his vision between the two clashing NPCs. The one in front of him and acting as a human shield was one of [Hades Helmet's] two NPC Kabuto, while the one facing him was the great tomb of Nazarick and his brother's creation Cranium.

Speaking of NPC where did Kuwaga go?

"GAH!"

With a loud crash a figure suddenly 'landed' behind Cranium. With a low growl the warrior regained her footing, and despite her obvious small stature showcase what could be seen as ferocity that belonged only to the most vile and untamed of beast.

'Shalltear Bloodfallen.' Torihiko quickly recognized. One of the guardians who played a vital role during the siege of Nazarick.

While she was the first of the floor guardian to fall her curses and physical feat drained the invaders the majority of their recovery items, henceforth it was only thanks to her that Nazarick is still standing today.

As for her foe...

"Fyuh~" A man whistled as he dropped from the sky. Appearance wise he was

"Haha! Showy as always aren't you Kuwaga!?" Torihiki proclaimed as he swatted the dust away.

"Yep! You know that's how I roll boss! Sorry about the dust though." the younger twin smirked, causing the elder to snort.

"An apology? That's the only thing you can offer after dirtying Torihiki sama's clothes!?"

It was only after that that the undead in question realized that his getup was indeed dirtied by the careless landing, nothing more than a bit of a dust on his coat and pants but he knows that this means a lot to his underlings.

"You're so noisy aniki! Then I'll make it up by defeating them both!" The azure boasted.

This not only struck a nerve on the so called foes but also his own ally.

"The hell are you saying!? The Undead Warrior over there is my prey!"

"Is that so? It doesn't look like you're making much progress..."

"Why you...!"

"Okay-okay I think we all have enough for today!" The trader stated while clapping his hands, bringing all of the attentions to him.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here. Shalltear-kun, Cranium-kun, if the two..."

Before he can further his case Shalltear promptly cut him.

"YOU FILTH! HOW DARE YOU PRONOUNCE THE NAME OF THE SUPREME ONE'S DESCENDANT WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Filth? YOU... YOU DARE TO ADRESS OUR CREATOR AS SUCH!" Kabuto promptly bit back, and even Kuwaga is in agreement for once.

"THAT'S RIGHT WHAT ELSE SHOULD I CALL DIRTY TRESSPASSERS IF NOT FILTH. When you think about it you should be glad that I only refer you as such!"

Enraged by the enemy's conduct both the twin ninjas prepared themselves for another bout, but what enveloped their master was bewilderment instead of anger.

"Trespassing? Is that why you attacked us?" The player voiced.

"THAT'S RIGHT ARE YOU EVEN AWARE WHERE YOU ARE SETTING YOUR FOOT ON!?" Shalltear gawked.

"Of course I do, why else would I bother come here if I do not. But I can assure you that we mean no harm." The declaration of peace shocked both of the so called invaders, why would their master lower his head against the enemy.

Shalltear however only snorted. "As if I would believe the word of an...!"

Suddenly Cranium raised his arm, the gesture serving the purpose of stopping the vampire mid sentence. She quickly kneel in accordance to the law of Nazarick and differences in hierarchy.

"...State your name and business."

Though it was short and rather rude Torihiki will take that over fighting to the death any day.

"I am Torihiki. An associates of the master of this guild, Momonga."

This new information definitely changes things. If it is true that they have wrongfully clashed blade with his father's confidant then the repricussion could be of gargantuan proportion.

"LIES! FIRST YOU TRESPASS AND NOW YOU'RE CLAIMING TO BE AN ALLY TO THE LEADER OF THE SUPREME ONES!"

Cranium must admit though it was in an extremely unrefined dialogue Shalltear had pointed out the obvious elephant in the room.

"...What she says is true." Cranium seconded "How can we be sure that you are a member that is unheard off?"

This time it was Kabuto and Kuwaga's turns to be triggered. How dare they call their master a liar, and on top of that treated him as if he was a nobody!

"Unheard off?" Torihiki tilted his head "Well it makes perfect sense that he doesn't really talk about me, but you really don't know who I am?" he honestly asked.

"...I'm afraid not."

"GEBHORAH!" the player undead exclaimed as he was hit by an unseen force. No it was a definitely real force called 'not being recognized by your own nephew', and it hurt as hell.

"TORIHIKI-SAMA!" Kuwaga shouted as he approached his downed leader. Kabuto did not do the same but prompted to increase his guards against the two defenders, did they cast some sort of attack that went through his and his creator's defense?

With great struggle Torihiki got back up, Kuwaga still grabbing his right for further support

"Please! Heal yourself while we buy you some time!"

"No-no, that wasn't an attack or any sort." The leader explained "Just the shock of being forgotten."

'Okay deep breaths now, deep breaths. If your nephew doesn't recognize you makes first impression matters even more.'

Slowing his breathing Torihiki stood up and fixed himself, attempting to salvage whatever left of his good image. He stood up straight and dusted off his black coat, fixing his equally black tie and making sure that every part of his suit is still pristine.

"I'am the leader and sole member of the moving guild [Hades-helmet] a sub division of [Pallas Domina]."

Mobile Guild. As the name implies it is a guild with the semblance of movement, despite seemingly possessing nothing but advantages it is rarely used since the high cost of maintenance and limitation of size.

The only guild who managed to utilized this system to it's fullest potential is the overall tenth ranked guild [Wind Walkers] and of course it was also one of the reasons why they are able to reach the peak of classements.

In Torihiki's case however the so called guild is more akin to a vehicle of the sort. Since his kin does not require sleep or food the base's main purpose is to facilitate getaway should things traverses southwards, not to mention his primary job is to gather intelligence so it's only natural that it was designed to do so.

They only made stop every now and then to cook for the two human butlers/ninja. But with what has just occurred and the unknown changes that have happened and yet to come it makes perfect sense to regroup with his employer/allies.

And now here he is, being accused of trespassing by his favourite nephew with the possible penalty of being put to death.

How wonderful.

"As painful it is to admit it makes perfect sense that you haven't heard of me, your mother probably kept the words of my involvement in her plan... to the bare minimum..." He almost let it slip that she probably forgot about him, but the implication would make matter worse.

All he can do now is to sit patiently and hope that any of the two happy couple would notice him flailing in front of the security camera.

"...It does indeed make sense. However I do not possess any knowledge regarding Mother's final plan, and thus I'm afraid I could not grant you passage."

"Even after learning the truth you still doubt our lord!" Kabuto once again spat

"Silence! You should be grateful that Cranium-sama even bother to lend and ear to your fabricated lies!" Shalltear snapped.

It seems like things are about to escalate back into action, but Torihiki is having none of that.

"Okay look it's obvious that all of us are being assumptive here. Just get Momonga over here and he'll..."

Torihiki cursed himself at his usage of casual tone, obviously his 'unproven' relationship with the owner of this place gets under every residence's skin. There is the justification of him already knowing his 'little brother' for years but again right now that is nothing more than circumstantial.

Everyone is once again at battle station. Shalltear was spatting curse words at him for daring to address her god in such disrespectful fashion, while Kabuto snapped back at her for the exact same reason. Kuwaga and Cranium remained silent but it was palpable that they're already set for another round of brawl.

Just when he thought things can only further go south the solution to everything literally appeared.

"Okay you know what, forget everything I said. You don't need to call Momonga, it'll only be a waste of time."

"OF COURSE IT IS! TO BEGIN WITH WHY WOULD A SUPREME BEING NOT ONLY SHARE HIS PRESENCE BUT ALSO WASTES HIS TIME ON THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Kabuto was about to hiss in response but his creator quickly step in between.

"What I meant was you don't need to call Momonga, that'll be a waste since he's already here. See he's right there."

Torihiki pointed at the main mausoleum and true to his word he was really there.

Standing atop of the stairs with all of his glory was the leader and one of the founding fathers of Ainz Ooal Gown Momonga. He was draped in his usual royal black robe with the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his right hand. Next to him was Lufeyson who Cranium immediately recognized as his 'twin brother' standing regally befitting of a prince.

The two guardians hastily kneel at the presence of their lord, while the two assaulter get ready for another battle.

Needless to say their conflict quickly came to an end but the tension remains.

Momonga let out a sigh before starting. "You should have told me that you're visiting Tori-nii. It could have saved everyone lots of trouble."

Torihiki only shrugged his shoulder in response. "By all means I would have. But in case you haven't notice things are a bit... Uncertain right now."

"I concur. Onto the other matter... "

A chill ran up both Shalltear and Cranium's spine. With the confirmation of the claim it is now pronounced that it was THE BOTH OF THEM that had committed the grave sin.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience the both of them had caused you." Momonga pardon and lowered his head. A gesture unfitting of a ruler such as himself.

Both Laufeyson and Cranium flinched at the display, the latter know that since they are the one in the wrong it was automatically his responsibility to take the fall. In truth however it was Shalltear's fault completely for firing the first shot, she could only imagine what kind of emotional pain inflicted on the prince stemming from her foolish act.

"P-Please lower your head Momonga-sama! T-Torihiki-sama it's my own fault completely for not recognizing you! Please spare your wrath on this servant only!"

Kabuto huffed in annoyance, obviously having no intention on letting it go so easily. Once again however his master interjected.

"Okay-okay no need to be hasty here, it's obvious that both side are in the wrong."

"B-but Torihiki-sama..."

"Kabuto, back then we are indeed tresspassing. Those two did nothing but doing their jobs, and a damn fine one at that!"

"Of course. They are Ainz Ooal Gown's first line of defence after all." Momonga proudly boasted, the comment falling out of place but nonetheless warmed the hearts of the addressed.

"Well then I assume that everything is sorted out then? Water under the bridge?"

"Umu. I'm glad that you're as lax as ever Ani-san."

"It's one of my charm. No why don't you two over there come here and give your Uncle a hug!"

Despite the sudden resolution of conflict the sudden request caught almost everyone off guard once again. Laufeyson and Cranium looked at their father with a perplexed expression, but the Overlord merely gestured them to do exactly just that.

Having no other choice the two complied, not that they mind it that much.

"How skinny. You sure you're eating right?" The undead asked while hugging the half giant.

"Um... well my portions of meal are established prior to the meal."

"Even so there's nothing wrong with having extra serving every now and then! I'll have Kuwaga cook something up right after."

"Y-yes, I could not wait."

"Of course you can't his cooking is the best in the world!" Torihiki roared. Said stone giant is now brimming with pride while his companion elf turned away in minor jealousy.

After that it was Cranium's turn.

"Look at you! Since when did you get so big!?"

"...I have always been like this since the date of my creation." Cranium flatly informed, but Torihiki merely laughed.

"Is that so? Well then it's my fault for not being around enough then, sorry."

"There is no need. I am sure that you were busy with an important task."

"Among other things. Well then I guess introduction is no longer needed right? By the way where is the missis?"

"Moving her stuff. We decided that it'd be for the best for her and Minerva to move here."

"Really? Guess I won't be the only one lodging then. Anybody else?"

"Last time I check Fuitchi was here, along with Ranmaru and Itsuki-san."

"That guy? Those geezers aren't surprising but that guy? Well the more the merrier I guess..."

"It certainly does." Truth is Momonga couldn't imagine what it'd be like if he was alone. The thought alone was more than enough to sent chill to his bare spine.

"By the way how long are we going to stand around?" Torihiki pointed out.

"Agreed. It'd be better to get inside. All of you!" Momonga addressed.

Not one soul there dared to even breathe. Even the twins knows immediately that he was a person of great power, perhaps even more than their own master?

"Make haste and go inside at once. We don't know what forces lurks around..."

To think that he prioritized their safety despite their fault. Truly Momonga was a leader of great benevolence, was what everyone thinks.

"Ah almost forgot. I parked my 'Dark helmet' not to far away. Should I move it inside?"

"Hm? Normally it should be impossible. But with how things are I guess it's worth a shot..."

"That's great! By the way..."

All of them could only watch as the two great beings continued their exchange. The topic being something beyond their understanding.

All of them could only stand in silence and shame...

"What are all of you doing?" All eyes went up towards Momonga, his question increasing their puzzlement.

"We can't stay out for too long. It is unsafe for now." Torihiki nodded in agreement.

And it was only then that they understood how merciful their rulers are. Each and every one of them had committed a blunder but not only were they both willing to overlook it they also still cares for their safety.

Do they even deserves such gracious and thoughtful presences?

Although everyone may have inferred the gesture differently their fundamental goal are now cemented.

They are going to repay their gods no matter what.

XxX

Hey whatsup. It's voidwalker77 here. Sorry for the false update but I ensure you guys that chapter 3 is already on it's way.

As some of you probably noticed I erased Atlas and Mercury because of how similar they are to Cranium and Laufeyson. Replacing them with Kabuto and Kuwagata.

Truth is I'm swamped with college prep right now and the previous version of this chapter was a rushed one.

But don't worry I love this story too much to abandon it, and hopefully after I get accepted at my favoured college I'll be able to update it more frequently. Truth is I also got a webnovel going on so if any of you have much of a spare time do please check it out.

The title is Ultimate Weekend Adventure Party. It's on inkstone and already has ten although shorter chapters compared to this.

Anyways!

Torihiki is based on Hades from God complex dogma

Kabuto and Kuwagata are based on gouraiger (they'll even do the roll call in the future)

Cranium is based on Craniamon from the digimon series

And lastly laufeyson is based on Loki from the animated marvel Thor movie.

Sorry about everything. please continue your supports and critic they mean a lot to me!

As always CIAO!


	3. chapter 3

Cocytus is strong.

shrouded in chilled air and standing two and a half meters tall resembling a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together.

It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite.

It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura, and a gnarled looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed.

It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders.

He was the Guardian of the Fifth Floor, the "Ruler of Glaciers", Cocytus. And among his peer his being is synonymous with the word 'martial prowers'.

Cocytus is strong.

That notion is the same as saying that birds fly and fish swims. He was one of Nazarick's floor guardians after all, one whose forte lays within the realm of physical exchange.

He is strong. He has to be.

And right now he is being pushed back, that too of course was expected.

"URAGAAAAAN!"

The odd battle cry was followed by a blow that rattled his entire exoskeleton. His four arms -each holding a weapon- united to create a guard successfully negated most of the damage, but the power behind the strike was more than enough to push him back.

"Guh!"

Yet his two feet remained rooted to the ground. It was he earth under him that parted ways upon his displacement, for his posture as well as center of gravity remained unchanged.

A rain of arrows assaulted him immediately, preventing him from catching his breath. Each of the arrow has enough piercing capability to put holes on the ground, and even after knowing that it will only graze him the sheer volume of the rain made it impossible for even him to come out unscathed.

'It'll be bad for a long term fight.'

"HNGH!" He grunted as some of the arrow hit him. It barely made a dent in his total HP but he knows that should he fail to come up with any countermeasure of the sort it will eventually led to defeat.

There was no time to ponder however as the enemy's assault is ceaseless.

"HOOOOORAAAAA!"

His foe leaping into the air Cocytus next course of action is to receive the burnt of the attack and retaliate with a counter but their teamwork made that choice almost neigh impossible.

One armed with a large hammer and the other prying from afar with bow and arrow. There was no window or any opening that he could exploit, their attacks are perfectly timed to cover the other's skill interval down to the millisecond.

With his four arms Cocytus's fighting style is to overwhelm a single target with an equally overwhelming assault via superiority in 'numbers'. Or use each arms individually to earn an exceptional edge in crowd control coupled by his AOE attacks.

But fighting two foes who might as well be counted as one? It was a hopeless struggle even for him. It wasn't that he is incapable of doing so rather he had never been put in a situation that forces him to act so.

And so the predicament that befalls him is the consequences from the lack of experience. Something as natural as an object being pulled towards the earth.

But he refuse to give up.

Left with no choice he dodged the attack by jumping backwards, an action unfathomable for a fighter type such as himself.

That to was predicted.

The hammer lands on the spot where Cocytus stood mere seconds ago. A crater now placed on mother earth's surface, followed right after by the final move.

A wave of frost began to cover the ground and encase the surrounding area, the temperature plummeting in tandem to the ice flower's growth. Cocytus's main element was also that of the ice, so an attack like this serves as no threat whatsoever to the likes of him.

His opponents are aware of this.

"So that's what they are after..."

Even with High Frost Resistance the aftershock of the attack Tundra Crash remains albeit on a much smaller scale. Cocytus himself could feel the ice covering his legs and dulling his movement.

An opening that the Archer could easily exploit.

To a warrior of Cocytus calibre what was sent his way is an arrow enshrouded by a violet lightning. To the non-warrior watcher it was a purple streak moving at an extreme speed.

And to the normal eyes of a human, it was as if the Archer had fired a thunder from his bow.

'This one could actually harm me.'

Imbued Thunder, Hawk Eye Aim, not to mention the skill to enhance this two ability to it's fullest Focus Fire - Single. In exchange for diminishing the frequency of his fire rate Ranmaru is able to increase the speed as well as power of a single arrow.

'Their regular tactic was to cover each other's opening with a perfectly timed skill usage. Using it out of turn like this means they're confident that this blow will connect. If so then!'

Should he succeed in negating this one strike Cocytus will arrive at the decesive reversal.

That to was foreseen.

Itsuki attack at close range, Ranmaru sniping from afar. That is how the two players operates. Unlike Cocytus the two's fighting style remained unchanged no matter the number of their target/targets. So in short the gap of number was made even larger by the sum of experience.

They have been fighting for almost 45 minutes, and during the span of that time Ranmaru had learned every possible block that can be used to deflect his arrow. This shot was fired on such a trajectory that all of those block would be rendered ineffective.

Even so ineffective doesn't mean impossible. Years of battle experience and instinct kicked in allowing Cocytus to concoct an entirely new method of defense. He thrust his spear towards the arrow to alter it's flight path.

It will still graze and damage him, but he will still be able to move and use 'the moment'. And that is where he was wrong.

"What?..."

Less than a second, for less than a second Cocytus suddenly stopped moving.

This was because of the passive effect carried by Itsuki's last strike. The areal attack Tundra Crash which carries Frostbite, a debuff that will slow down or completely immobilize all enemies should their level are not high enough.

Itsuki and Cocytus shares the same elemental affinity, that of frost and snow. This information are already accounted by both sides prior to this battle. Because of that Cocytus had given up on any tactic that involves striking an immobile enemy. His usual debuff are less effective against Itsuki.

Ranmaru and Itsuki however knows while it's effectiveness decreased the debuff will still administer it's effect. And since they have faced an Ice user before they already know from experience to what rate will it hinder a person with great resistance.

In short it was teamwork and experience that decided this match.

The purple streak made it's mark.

"GOH!"

XxX

Staying Behind

Chapter III

The Beginning

XxX

What comes after the hit was High Paralyze, and the absent of sense from almost his entire side. Cocytus fell to one knee, his body being put through shock at the sudden lost of sensation.

The match was set.

"Cocytus has fall! The winner! Ranmaru and Itsuki-sama!"

A voice declared, originating from under the VIP box. The declarator being a young androgynous dark elf sporting both the charm of a boy as well as a girl.

Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scales. The emblem of AInz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal.

A whip coiled across her waist and right shoulder, and there was a longbow on her back. The bowstave and grip seemed to be covered in strange decorations.

She is Aura Bella Fiora. One of the two guardians of the Sixth floor of Nazarick. A skirmisher who was also able to summon and tame beasts

Three sets of claps rang through the colloseum. It was Fuitchi who brought his hand together for the splendid clash, even though he only did so out of consideration rather than combat arousal. He was never a fighter after all.

The same goes for the other two who mimicked the gesture because of their master.

Identical to the master of ceremony yet contrasting completely in bearing, a dark elf sat next to Fuitchi and nervously clapped. if Aura was the sun, then Mare was the moon.

He wore a vest of blue dragon scales, and a small cape that was as green as jungle leaves.

His clothes had the same basic white color as Aura, but a short section of flesh peeked out below his short skirt. It was short because the rest of his legs were covered in white silk stockings. He had an acorn-shaped pendant on a necklace like Aura, but his was made of silver.

Mare was much more lightly armed than Aura, with a pair of lustrous white gloves on his dainty little hands, and a gnarled black staff in his hands.

Mare Bello Fiore.

Like Aura, he was a Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Lastly was a man dressed in a bright colored stripped patterned three piece suit, one that can be found in a discount section of any store. Unlike Mare's that carried over a semblance of appreciation his clapping -just like Fuitchi- lacked any sentiment in general.

After all Cocytus's defeat was as good as ensured, though it certainly took longer than he thought.

He was about 180cm tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all.

However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

This man was the "Creator of Blazing Inferno", Demiurge.

He was the Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This demon was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

Excluding the lifeless golem that act as the usual spectator the three of them are the only witnesses to the melee that had just take place.

"THIS IS THE BEST! MY BODY IS SUPER LIGHT!" Itsuki happily screamed while rotating her arm. Her joints are completely fine! It wasn't aching at all!

"I never thought I wouldn't need glasses to see this clearly again..." Ranmaru silently muttered as he approached Itsuki.

"...It's. My. Lost..." Was all Cocytus could said. He slowly made his way towards his masters. While Ranmaru's final shot only dealt minor damage the first blood rule dictated that he was defeated the moment his knee kissed the ground.

"Don't be so down! You did great Tus-kun!"

"Yeah. It was really hard to find an opening for that last shot ya know."

Hearing those words Cocytus's chest was instantly filled with pride. To receive the acknowledgement of TWO supreme beings even through defeat...

"Then. I. Shall. Learn. From. This. Clash. And. Improve. Further!"

"That's the spirit! We'll be happy to take you on anytime!"

"And next time my arrow will be even faster! So prepare yourself!"

"Fumu!"

This defeat certainly tasted bitter, but thanks to that Cocytus now realized that he was nothing more than a frog within a pond. Just as his creator had decreed the path of a warrior is one filled with all sorts of twist, turns, and obstacles.

Perhaps this was a deliberate yet secretive form of wake up call from the two supreme beings in front of him? Truly their kindness and benevolence knows no bounds.

With the fight over the audience spent no time to approach both the victor and the loser. Being the closest it was Aura who arrived first and she spent no time before voicing her amazement.

"That was amazing Ranmaru-sama! I am an Archer but I doubt that I'd ever be as good as you are!"

"What are you talking about! Ya still got yer entire life in front of you! Train hard and I'm sure you'd be even better than me one day!" Ranmaru smiled as he ruffled the dark elf's hair.

"Eha~" Aura's brain instantly ceased all function as the Archer's hand caresses her mop of hair. Itsuki on the other hand puffed her cheek and pouted.

"Oi! I was the one who did most of the work you know! Why is he the one who hog all the glory!?"

Arriving just in time to hear her complaint Mare wasted no time and went to her side.

"I-I think you also did great Itsuki-sama!" The cross dressed male commended. It was more than enough to improve the hammerer's mood.

"Uwa~ Mare-chan! You're the only one who understand me!" She then envelope the dark elf in a hug.

"Uwah! Hwa~" and just like her sister Mare's body stopped working.

Fuitchi only watched from a considerable distance, though he certainly find the entire thing amusing on it's own right. Demiurge on the other hand circle around his masters and saunter towards the loser.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Considering that you had just lost."

"I. Learned. A. Lot."

"Is that so? Well whatever the case is you should be proud. After all you have been used by the supreme beings."

This piqued Cocytus interest. "What. Do. You. Mean?"

"From what Fuitchi-dono told me something bizarre and unbelievable had just occurred. And whatever it was it resulted in out supreme beings suffering some sort of setback."

"Set. Back?"

Demiurge nodded. "That's right. It seems that they temporarily forgot how to access some of their abilities. Though it's more than obvious that whatever it was it no longer hinder them in any way. Do you get what I'm saying? Cocytus?"

In other words they had had a handicap. True their assault was somewhat meager during the first few minutes, and Demiurge's finding certainly explains the reason behind it.

The message that Demiurge wishes to convey is basically 'you lost even though they were at a disadvantage'.

"...Still. A. Lot. To. Learn..."

With a smile Demiurge once again nodded. Normally he wouldn't be so considerate in delivering this message and relay it with the harshest of reprimanding, but he suppose he can let that chance slip by just once. His ally was indeed useful for his masters after all.

Perfectly timed a shadow formed over the ground, and then the shadow turned into what looked like a door, from which a person emerged. Immediately recognizing who she was all floor guardians present kneel as if it was the natural thing to do.

"Ah~ it's already over?" She groaned "I was hoping that I'll get some piece of action."

The incarnation of beauty and confidence, their mistress, Kyoko has arrived.

"Kyoko-chi!" Itsuki happily approached the newcomer. Hugging her like an old friend.

"Itsuki-san!" She returned the hug and after a few seconds they parted. "It's so good to see you here! Ranmaru-san to!"

"Glad to be here of course!" The Archer replied, giving her a tow finger salute. She then turned her attention towards the last player present.

"...Nii-san." Kyoko greeted.

It was a normal story. A man marries a woman. The man got bored and had an affair. From the affair he sired a child, and to keep her existence hidden granted her mistress wealth in exchange of keeping their relationship a secret.

"Hello Kyoko. Not dragging the husband for once?"

Then by a chance the two 'siblings' met in a game. And ever since have gotten along as if they truly was born from the same mother.

Kyoko pouted. "Mu... Why do you say that as if I'm the one who constantly bother him! It's the other way around!"

The pianist only smiled. "Whatever you say. I take it he's busy with everything going on?"

The great spirit folded her arms, turning somewhat serious. "Yeah. Torihiki just got here and Momonga had to deal with the skrimish between some of the NPC."

"That swindler is also here? Quite unexpected but nonetheless a pleasant twist." Not that Fuitchi dislike him or anything, he simply found the soul taker to be quite boisterous, in a good light really.

"Also I've been meaning to ask, what's with Albedo?"

"Oh yeah... that..."

Kyoko made her way here right after finishing her's and Minerva's relocation. She was told by Momonga to go straight to the Colosseum for some sort of announcement, the topic being her husband's 'brother' Torihiki's arrival as well as extended stay here.

As for exactly what happened, Kyoko had just finished redecorating Momonga's room -which is now their room- and decided to open a gate to accelerate her arrival.

The problem starts there.

For whatever reason she needs both hand to cast the spell (she wasn't even sure how that work), while the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown presents itself as a much better alternative the object will only teleport her alone.

That will result in her leaving behind Minerva alone with Albedo, and after learning of her 'current setting' that was an unacceptable alternative. So in short the core of the problem was she couldn't hold Minerva's hand and open the gate at the same time.

The white devil quickly picked the issue up, and in a flash proposed a solution.

"Kyoko-sama! Why don't I hold Minerva-sama's hand while you open the gate!?"

Of course she was worried that she might perform actions that are... indecent... but compared to leaving her daughter out of her sight it is a much saver alternative is it not?

Never had Kyoko regretted making that decision.

Albedo's head was tilted to the side, her eyes rolling backwards to the point where her pupils are almost invisible. Drool escaped her parted mouth and her body was spamming uncontrollably.

As if that wasn't disturbing enough she continuously mumbled incoherent phrases with only the word 'Minerva-sama' and 'hand' being discernible. Appearance aside it was obvious that she was in cloud nine.

"Mistake in setting. Please just ignore it?" Kyoko pleaded.

Everyone agreed to just leave it at that.

"Yeah sorry about the disturbance. Minerva you can let go now."

"ALREADY!?" Albedo shrieked, the command snapping her out of her trance. "I-I mean... We have arrived Minerva-sama. Please return to Kyoko-sama's side."

"Uu..." The spectre nodded and did as told. Her arm once again entangled with her mother.

As for Albedo, she simply flashed everyone present a smile before making her way towards her fellow guardians. Acting as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Her mental fortitude certainly deserves the highest of praise.

"Okay you know what? Nothing happened! Nobody seen anything! Nobody heard anything! Let's just forget about everything that had just happened!" Kyoko practically screamed in an unladylike rage and frustration.

Unanimously everyone agreed. What else can they do really.

"Wow that was one hell of a scream! How the hell could you ever get used to that?"

"You don't have much of a choice when you're married Nii-san."

It was Momonga and Torihiki. They have arrive with the rest of floor guardian trailing behind them.

Looks like it's time to get started.

"Then we'll take our leave. Us old people couldn't do much besides fighting, so only call us if it has anything to do with that all right!"

"That's right. We might got young again but it's pretty disenhearting that we still couldn't do much."

Itsuki sadly admitted. They have been retired for a long time after all, so whatever working knowledge they once had was long gone. Even if they do remember anything they highly doubt that it'd be any use for 'what is yet to come'.

"Then that makes the three of us. I'm an entertainer after all. Unless you want me to play in front of someone I'm afraid I'd be of little use."

Oh how she hated it when her brother is right, reluctantly and unwillingly she gestured a 'shoo' with her free hand, confirming that the three of them are free to dismiss themselves.

Fuitchi vanished in a bright light. No doubt using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown for it's intended purpose, although where he went was a question that none can answer.

The couple of elderlies opted for a much physical alternative and strode their way out of the colosseum. Kyoko could easily tell that the two of them are savoring every step. Guess old people really do enjoy every little things.

With the three of them gone she diverted her attention towards the matter at hand.

"Ah~. Why are we the ones who have to go to work."

"True that! I just got here and I didn't even get to take a breather! Speaking of which what were the others doing here anyway?"

"Oh, that. Ranmaru-san and Itsuki-san was curious about their human bodies. And since Cocytus arrived just in time they ended up having a friendly bout to 'test things out'."

"Hm~, It's true. There might be mechanical or procedural change. Especially in casting attacks and skills. Not to mention the effects of lore and whatnot..."

"I know right? And what about class limitation or original moves!"

"OHO! I was just thinking about that to!..."

Their enthusiasm, while he found it familiar as well as comforting, causes Momonga to let out a sigh. Even now those two are in sync huh.

Suzuki Honda, the name of Suzuki Satoru's older brother. And just like the younger the elder to devoted most of his life for the purpose that is YGGDRASIL. An employee of a bookstore, Torihiki's knowledge is as detailed and diverse as his working space.

He had already informed Albedo of Torihiki's identity, and also command her to spread the information among other Floor Guardians. Since none of them attack him on site that endeavour is branded as finished.

They'll definitely be helpful, but personality wise... Nope. Bridges like that are only to be crossed when the time comes.

It sounded like he was postponing. But years of dealing with either of them have proved that letting them be is the best course of action.

Those two gave an entire new meaning to moody. To describe it shortly they are they type that would destroy something to find out whether it is destructible or not.

Which give raise to another question, will their race affect their mindset or personality?

"Momonga-sama."

"What is it Albedo?" Having been approached out of the blue he reflexively pushed all of his thoughts into the back of his mind.

"Please forgive this one's insolence. But we, the floor guardians, wish to start."

'Start what?' Was what he almost spatted. But he somehow kept his cool and successfully put two and two together. They wanted their 'masters' attention.

He turned to see that Kyoko and Torihiki had abandoned their discourse on in game changes for one centered around their daughter. He was tempted to join in especially since his wife had monopolize the little specter up until now, but miraculously he instead played the role of the straight man.

"Kyoko. Nii-san. The guardians have something to present." Was his best version of stop horsing around and watch.

Unbelievably the two complied, and to his relief they are as confused as he is... probably. Further confusion was raised as Minerva suddenly detached herself from her mother (causing her to yelp). The three siblings then lined up as one, positioning themselves a little behind their parents.

Things had taken an odd turn it seems. Driven by curiosity the overlord knows that the only way to know what's what is to proceed.

"You may begin now Albedo."

"Our deepest of gratitude, Momonga-sama. Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Ones and perform the ritual of allegiance."

'eh?'

Acting as one they lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward:

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Floors, presents herself to the Master." She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply.

After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master." Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga like a vassal before a lord.

Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn:

"The Guardian of the 6th Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master."

"Al-also a Guardian of the 6th Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

"The Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions. Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Masters."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

"With the exception of the 4th Floor Guardian Gargantua and the 8th Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to our Masters."

He didn't know how to react. How could he ever be!? This was actual living beings, all of which, had just sworn their everlasting loyalty to him. It was more than enough to erase the fear that any of them would ever rebel, but still how was a regular person like him is supposed to react to something like this.

With minimum eye movement (which he wasn't sure was even there) Momonga glanced at his sibling. Surely an avid bibliophile like him can produce the most sophisticated of response.

"Ho~. I see..."

'YOUR REACTION IS TOO RELAXED!!!!'

What's up with that plain return!? It was as if he had found nothing wrong with this kind of thing! Or is it because he had read so many books that the exposure rendered him branding this kind of thing normal? Why do you forsaken me in a time like this Nii-san!?

With anxiety overtaking him he redirected his subtle glance towards his lover. Yes, Kyoko is a high ranked office chief. Her reaction without a shred of doubt will be more 'natural'.

"Uha..."

She was sobbing, no scratch that she was crying.

"HWA!..."

"K-kyoko!"

"W-what is wrong Kyoko-sama!? Had any of us offended you in any way!?"

Panic instantly overtakes those who are present. And Momonga was no exception, in fact it was him who received the greatest amount of shock.

To him Kyoko was a tough as nails smash first ask question later kind of woman. There was nothing in existence that could ever sent her into a fit of wailing.

"What is it? Kyoko?" His words were the perfect parallel of his thought.

"I-it's just that... Seeing all of you... the cultivation of all of our hard work... It really is beautiful..."

'Ah...'

"I totally get it! When Kabuto and Kuwaga swore their souls as mine, my heart had almost jumped out of my throat!"

He was inside his mobile guild when that happened. The brothers had taken almost all of the walkway when they did so, but he was too entranced and overjoyed by the display.

As for Momonga...

'I over think things again didn't I.' Just like he did the first time.

His brother and friends are here. His children and his friend's children are here. Kyoko... Kyoko is also here.

The guardians were at a complete loss at what to do. After all their mistress had just openly declared that their loyalty, something that they themselves had implemented into their own being, are something to be celebrated.

How are they supposed to react to something like this?

"U..." Minerva suddenly grunted. With her tiny arm she offered a dark cloth to be used to wipe her tears.

"Ah~. Thank you, Minerva." She accepted the handkerchief and wiped the water off her face/helmet.

"Sorry about that. I must look rather pathetic..."

"N-no Kyoko-sama. Eto- Um-." Words failed Albedo as she unsuccessfully struggled to reply. This sort of scenario was out of her mind completely.

'Come on do something! Kyoko-sama is suffering you useless slu*! Figure something out to cheer her up you bit*h!'

"It truly is isn't it?" the sudden silence breaker came from Momonga.

"This great tomb of Nazarick. Everything and everyone in it are the direct result of pouring blood and sweat of forty one... no, it is the result of the hard work and sacrifice of all forty five of us!"

Their lord shouted as if he was rejoicing.

"To hear that each and every one of you affirming your loyalties... Truly, I am grateful."

Dumbfounded silence is what followed. And as if it was an act of repayment Albedo was the one who shattered tranquility.

"Momonga-sama, Kyoko-sama, Torihiki-sama. All of us are created to faithfully serves the supreme beings. Obeying each and every word is as natural as breathing. For you to offer your happiness in return..."

Albedo gritted her teeth and bit her lip.

"This might means nothing! But I! Albedo! Swore everything she is and everything she will be to the both of you! Momonga-sama! Kyoko-sama!"

Her words was unlike anything she had ever said. But even the cynical Demiurge could tell that each and every word truly originate from her heart.

"Momonga-sama! Torihiki-sama!" Shalltear quickly continued. "As a guardian I have made the gravest of mistakes... But! You two still opened your hearts and gave this servant another chance.

Henceforward, I Shalltear Bloodfallen, will improve herself and make myself useful in the future!"

Soon enough 'it' spread like wildfire.

"FUMU! I. TOO. SHALL. DO. MY. BEST. AND. GET. STRONGER!"

"AH!? M-MOMONGA-SAMA! KYOKO-SAMA! I don't really know what can I do for a great being like you! But I'll do whatever it is that you command me! Promise!"

Mare didn't say a word, but his frantic nodding gave away that his oath is the exact same as his twin sister.

"I highly doubt that I can offer anything to any of you, my lords. But please, use this pawn, Demiurge, as you see fit."

All three players only waited silently as all six of them pledged their faithfulness. With that said, it's more appropriate to say that neither of them could react in any way.

"...Momonga-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be miniscule in your reckoning."

Albedo, still with a serious expression on her face, continued in a respectful tone that was laced with a stern strength.

"However, if Momonga-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the 41 Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!"

The Floor Guardians chimed in right after Albedo. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of foes. It was as though they were mocking Momonga's previous worries that the NPCs might betray him.

"Thank you. All of you." He was speaking for all three of them when he said that. How else could he repay such grand display of adherence.

Once again his wording shocked them all. But it seems that they took it into their hearts rather than questioning it. Accepting something becomes easier the second times around it seems.

"Now, to proceed with matter at hand..."

With those word the once lax air turned heavier by multiple fold. However their enthusiasm lingers, and they cannot wait to be granted the chance to make true of their word.

"I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

The Guardians' faces were still stern, and there was no trace of surprise on them.

"Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

Albedo looked back at the Guardians, and after seeing the reply written on their face, she said:

"Regretfully, none of us have any idea of what is going on."

"Then, I have a question for the Floor Guardians. Have any of you discovered anything strange in your floors?"

After hearing this, each Floor Guardian responded:

"There are no abnormalities in the 7th Floor."

"Same with the 6th Floor."

"I-it's as nee-chan says."

"The. 5th. Floor. Is. The. Same."

"Nothing strange has been sighted in the 1st to 3rd Floors."

"—Momonga-sama, I shall investigate the 4th and 8th Floors right away."

"Then I will leave that matter to Albedo. However, you must be careful on the 8th Floor. If an emergency situation occurs there, a situation may emerge that you cannot deal with."

Albedo bowed her head deeply to indicate she understood, and then Shalltear said:

"Then, I shall handle matters on the surface!"

Shalltear's determination was obvious. She was the one who disgraced Momonga the most after all, and this is the perfect chance to return to his lord's good grace in her opinion.

Momonga felt extremely regretful of what he says next.

"There is no need. Sebas is currently reconnoitering the surface."

"And I also sent Kabuto and Kuwaga just in case!" Torihiki added.

Excluding Shalltear's gawk every other guardian was caught off guard by sheer surprise.

In the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there were four NPCs who were exponents of melee combat. Cocytus had the strongest attack power when using a weapon, Albedo had an impregnable defense when in her heavy armor, while Sebas in his true form was stronger than either of them two in melee combat. And then was one more, who was superior to all of them.

There could be no other reason for the Guardians' surprise. Sebas, who could sweep away anyone before him in hand-to-hand combat, had been assigned to the simple task of reconnaissance. They could tell how seriously Momonga was taking this strange occurrence, and everyone was on their guard as a result.

"Speak of the devil. Our good butler is already here." Kyoko nonchalantly informed.

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them. Torihiki's two ninjas following closely behind. Once they reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga they went to one knee as well.

"Momonga-sama, forgive our lateness."

"We have completed all of our bidding my lord." Kabuto followed while Kuwaga remained silent.

Not far behind the three players, the 'twins', Cranium and Laufeyson stood motionless. They have remained quite for the duration of this exchange, but the presence of the two newcomers caused Cranium's grip on his spear to tighten.

Clearly he hasn't forgiven himself for his blunders.

"I take it my [Dark Helmet] have been relocated?"

Sebas nodded. "That would be the case Torihiki-sama. Unfortunately it is too large to be kwandwq inside the great tomb of Nazarick. So as per Kabuto-dono's suggestion we relocated it near one of the outer maosoleum."

Torihiki nodded. "I see. A satisfactory work you three. Well done."

"Then, your report on the surrounding conditions." Momonga probed.

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

"No need to sweat the details Sebas. This situation certainly warrant the awareness of every floor guardians is it not?" Kyoko assured and he finally relented.

"To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."

"Monsters to kill!?" The great spirit excitedly asked. Truthfully she was dying to test her ability if it weren't for the many matters to sort out. So the prospect of fighting monster was unquestionably a pleasant one.

"No, they were life-forms which had no combat power."

"Aw~." She whined.

"Were the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"

"No, Momonga-sama. it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"What about sky castles or the likes? Are there any noticeable structure at all that we miss on our way here? We did make haste to arrive as quickly as possible."

Torihiki recounted. Even the likes of him panicked at what had just occurred, it is likely that he missed one or to landmarks.

The answer, this time, was provided by Kabuto.

"No milord. It is exactly as Sebas-dono have said. Nothing but grass and trees. All is natural on both earth and sky,"

"A clean starry sky..." For all three players that was nothing short of a miracle. Their world have been polluted and raped until only it husk remains. Even breathing became impossible without the aid of implants or bodily modification.

And now. A completely natural world, one as clean as a newborn babe, is right outside their doorstep.

"That is... unexpected. Nonetheless all of you have performed exceptionally. You have my gratitude Sebas, Kabuto, Kuwaga."

The open praise froze Sebas on the spot. Receiving such gratitude for a menial task? The butler turned toward the overseer in confusion, but her expression confound him even further.

She was smiling. It wasn't one of those courteous smile, it was a true gesture of joy, one truly originating from her heart. Coming from someone like Albedo such a thing was almost impossible.

Before he can dwell further however his mistress began.

"Considering how unclear things are we should really increase security. Just in case."

To his Wife's opinion Momonga nodded.

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"Then, as the newcomer I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. How does the floor guardians exchange messages with one another?"

In YGGDRASIL, the Guardians were simple NPCs, and they could only act according to their programs. There was no way the floors would exchange security information and monsters.

"Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."

"A single information center? It certainly prevents misinformation, but delay..."

The man in question perked up.

"I oppose no change that you wish to make on our current system Torihiki-sama. Please do as you see fit."

"Hm... Maybe tomorrow. There are far more concerning things right now after all."

"Don't be too hasty Nii-san, your knowledge may be extensive but you're still an outsider."

"That's true. Then why don't Demiurge and Albedo try to chalk up a newer more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick? I can compare notes with them afterwards."

"A reasonable compromise. Do you mind that Albedo? Demiurge?"

"It'll be nothing short of an honor, Kyoko-sama." Demiurge bowed, Albedo on the other hand responded with further inquiry.

"Will the plans for the management system include the 8th, 9th and 10th floors?"

"If we're talking about increasing security then you should focus more on the 9th and 10th floor.Besides the 8th floor has victim guarding it. Not to mention there's lots of lost of trap placed there since it's where the treasury at. Adding more forces there would be overkill even for us." Kyoko assured.

"Isn't there where Pandora's actor is also placed?" Torihiki asked. Pandora's actor is the name of Momonga's first NPC. The day Momonga made him Torihiki was pretty sure he had heard something about his nephew being placed on the 8th floor.

"Geh." This time it was the husband's turn to yelp. "I totally forgot about him..."

"Heh~. That's something only a bad parent would do you know~." This was probably revenge for him picking on her about Laufeyson.

"Well it's more likely that he wanted to forget him. Did you forget Kyoko-chan, Pandora's Actor was the personification of my little brother's..."

"That's enough Nii-san! More importantly I will undo the seal and permit direct access from the 7th Floor to the 9th Floor. After that, plan for the 9th and 10th Floor as one whole."

"Is, is that your will?"

Albedo seemed quite surprised. Behind her, Demiurge's eyes went wide, revealing his thoughts on the matter.

"Will the underlings be allowed to tramp through the domain of the Supreme Beings? Must they be given that much freedom?"

The underlings in question were not the NPCs and monsters designed by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, but the automatically spawned (pop) monsters from the dungeon. The fact was that the 9th and 10th Floor lacked such monsters, barring very rare exceptions.

The reason why there were no pop monsters on the 9th Floor was simply because if any intruders could overcome the NPC defenders of the 8th Floor, the most powerful beings in the Tomb, then Ainz Ooal Gown's chances of victory would be slim. Thus, it would be better to play the role of a villain to the hilt, and meet the invaders in the throne room for a final showdown.

It was only a wild guess. But it seems that all guardian considers that place to be the holiest of domain.

"Don't worry about it. None of us really mind. It's far more better than the deafening silence really."

"And considering what is at stake there is nothing wrong in extra security. Do you understand what I am saying Albedo?"

The words of her masters was enough to quell her reluctance, but it was Momonga's word that revealed her foolishness.

'What it at stake', upon hearing those words her vision darted towards their creators spawn.

To think that once again she could be so clueless.

"Please forgive my insolence.I shall select only the finest and most potent troops for this duty."

"We're counting on you. Then next would be concealment of Nazarick."

"That's right. A place as large as this will definitely invite a thief or two."

It was Kuwagata who answered Torihiki's off hand remark.

"No need to worry about that boss. We'll make sure any who dares to do such go through hell and make an example out of them..."

The dark tone that laced his promise was unlike him. Kuwaga's character was built to contrast his uptight and diligent elder twin, but push enough of his buttons then one would be faced by a merciless weapon master who is also an expert in interrogation.

Looks like the idea of someone stealing from his masters was enough to flick his switch. And even though he is only a new addition the guardians most likely share the same stance as him.

"Well... That is certainly... ensuring I guess. But in this current situation avoiding problems altogether will be much better." The soul taker elaborated, earning an oh~ from the guardians.

"Mare can cover the walls with mud right? Then we just need to add some plants for further camouflage."

"I was about to say that. But something like that will stand out since we're in the middle of a plain. How about erecting dummy hills? We can simply pile up dirt from the nearby land."

"After that we just need to cast illusion on some parts! Oh we're good."

Momonga nodded at her wife's boast. Truthfully if she wasn't here he wasn't even what he'd do, though her antics might seem uncaring and lackadaisical her fearless mind is exactly what is needed.

"Can you do it? Mare? Aura?"

"Y-yes. U-understood. But..."

"Will it be fine for us to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"

Once again it was Albedo who voiced everyone's thought, and once again their masters shrugged her concern.

"This again? Seriously, you lot need to learn to cut back on the whole 'worship' thing."

"Safety is our number one priority. Smothering our wall is a miniscule price to ensure such."

'I see' was what Albedo thought. To their creators her very own safety -Their very own safety- outweighs that of Nazarick's outward appearance. How foolish of her to assume that she knows the bound of their generosity.

"We will forever be grateful Momonga-sama, Kyoko-sama..."

Yes. She and all guardians present are now convinced that their masters are indeed the kindest and most generous among the 42 supreme beings that once roamed the walls of Nazarick.

"Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard."

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

"AH~. Glad that's over with. Come, Minerva." Kyoko extended her arm, but the specter shook her head.

"No... Play with brothers..."

"Is that so~! Then Play nice alright!"

"Uu..."

"Shall we go and leave them be then? They have important errands to run after all."

"Sure! I want to check our bedroom and the place anyway!"

"Then I leave the rest to all of you."

"Yes! Momonga-sama! We will not fail you!" Albedo shouted, the aura of determination also enshrouding the other guardians.

With a nod as a parting message both Momonga and Kyoko vanished in a flash of white light, undoubtedly it was the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on play once again.

"Well I too have some stuff to check on. Kabuto, Kuwaga, we're going to be here for a while so have Sebas give you a tour around. After that do whatever it is that you can to help around."

"As you wish, Torihiki-sama!"

"You got it boss!"

"Then I'm counting on you two~. Now how do I get back to the surface~?"

Those being his last words Torihiki leap out of the colosseum. The soul taker being more than happy to test out his physical ability.

And with that only the NPCs remained.

XxX

"I truly apologize."

"I-I as well."

Forming a perfect cubical angle with their form, the first line of defense, Cranium and Shalltear apologized. On the receiving of were Kabuto and Kuwaga, the former having waited for sometime now.

Though their creators overwhelming pressure that was crushing their heads to the ground had suddenly vanished it was quickly replaced by another. Originating from none other than the two newcomers for obvious reason.

Both of them, in truth, are actually the weakest ones here. They only managed to seemingly fight on even grounds with the two first floor guardians simply because Cranium were overly vigilant while Shalltear had been too reckless. But that is beside the points.

Cranium and Shalltear had made a mistake. One that may result with unthinkable consequences had it not been for his uncle's boundless patience.

"Raise your heads." Kabuto growled, the two did as they were told.

With a sigh the elder ninja began. "Our lord had decreed that your... gaff is to be forgiven. If you have the time for this then I suggest you better yourself instead."

His reply was both curt and heartless, yet it carried not an ounce of malice within them. In other words Kabuto had forgiven Cranium, just like his master had commanded him to.

Something that should be impossible normally, but to NPC like them their lord's words are absolute. Cranium knows that neither of the twins no longer held any grudge.

"Then I shall do my best to live up to your expectations."

"...Let's go, Kuwaga."

"Okay. Nii-san."

Just like that the twins left the scion alone. Though they have forgiven him it is obvious that their opinion of him is a different matter entirely.

"I really screwed this one up didn't I?"

"I-it's not your fault, Cranium-sama! The blame falls on me for antagonizing them!"

Her words certainly carries weight.

"An act that I could easily halt with a single command... one I did not issue..."

There was nothing else she can say. It is true that Cranium is also at fault, but the fact remains her temper was the center of the problem.

Knowing that and being unable to comfort her master's scion brought her an unending wave of intangible pain...

"You two are still hang up on that?" A new voice joined in.

"Eldest sister..."

"M-minerva-sama."

With Laufeyson flanking her left, and Albedo trailing not far behind, the tiny specter saunter towards her youngest sibling. Her earlier voice in contrast to her appearance.

"Father and Uncle had already forgiven you, dwelling more on that matter will be nothing short of wasting their kindness."

It was a mature and calm voice belonging to the most elegant and refined of women.

"Heed my words. Uncle's butler had the right idea, you two should focus more on improving yourselves and make yourself useful for the great tomb of Nazarick."

What she had done was nothing more than re-stating what is already stated. But hearing such words from a 'family' allows certain bias to pass through as well as familial comfort to take hold.

"...Indeed. I suppose there is nothing else we can do after all... isn't it Shalltear."

"Y-yes! Minerva-sama, please watch over me! I swear on this body and soul that I will never fail Nazarick ever again!"

Minerva nodded, a small smile now adorning her equally tiny lips.

"I'll hold to that oath then. Do your best you two."

Cranium nodded while Shalltear let out a loud 'YES!'.

"By the way Nee-san. How long are you going to stay like that?"

"What are you talking about, Cranium?"

"I think he's referring to your current from, Nee-san. Actually, I've also been wondering about that..." Laufeyson interjected.

"Oh, this? Since mother is fond of this state I figured there would be no harm in maintaining it. Indeed it is harder to move around in though, maybe I should change?"

As she said this a black whirlwind suddenly appeared around her and hid her form from view completely. Eventually the miniature cyclone died out as if it was never there, allowing the nearby bystander to lay their eyes on the specter once more.

Her siblings continued to be silent, but the two females NPC could not help but to let out an 'OOOOH'.

To say that she changed would be off the mark slightly. From the bow adorning her hair to the gloves that hid her bony right arm, all of the accessory remain present. But she had most definitely morphed.

Minerva is now only a few inch shorter than Laufeyson. Nothing else had changed beside the proportion of her body, simply put the eldest sister standing here was a grown up version of her earlier self.

A prefect inversion of her previous form she now radiates an air of elegance, intellect, and maturity. The specter flips her hair without a care before taking off her glove. The pearl white skeletal arm adorned with a single ring now for all to see.

"Hm... Excluding the change in stature not much have shifted. I suppose I should stroll a bit and stretch my leg."

"Then please allow me to accompany you Minerva-sama."

"I do not mind. But didn't father gave an important task by father just now?"

The overseer's smile did not falter, inwardly however she is now torn apart by two forces equally strong.

'As the overseer of the guardians as well one of the most trusted adviser of Nazarick one must put their responsibilities towards the supreme beings above all else!'

Work Albedo loudly declared.

'But! This is a chance to finally advance our relationship with Minerva-sama! The legendary flag trigger that may never come again!'

Romance Albedo countered.

It was a no win situation no matter how she look at it. Whichever she chooses will lead to the inevitable execution of the other. She was too engrossed in her inner debate to realize that she had been standing completely still for an entire minute.

"Should we... do something?" Laufeyson started.

"As father have wisely put it, 'I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole'." Cranium cited.

"Well, the word of a supreme being couldn't be wrong. And this is indeed Albedo we are talking about..."

"There's no helping it then. Albedo!"

The demon would've remained in her trance had it not been Minerva who addressed her.

"Y-yes! Minerva-sama!"

"If you're so hang up on wanting to be near my proximity then it can't be helped. As a possible heir to Nazarick I suppose there would be no demerit in observing your work."

"C-could you possibly mean?!..."

"Yes. I shall spare some of my time to watch your endeavour from the sidelines, and perhaps asks a question or two, once you've finish and only then of course."

Was she dreaming? Did she heard that right?

'A chance to fulfill our duty as the overseer.'

'A chance to impress Minerva-sama.'

'AND IF ALL WORKS ACCORDINGLY WE WILL ALSO GAIN MOMONGA-SAMA'S AND KYOKO-SAMA'S APPROVAL!'

She can already see it. The scene where her soon to be 'parents' granting her their daughter hand in marriage.

And the image of her beloved Minerva-sama in a wedding dress...

"I do not understand. I have solved her problem, why is she just standing there? And why is she bleeding from the nose despite receiving no damage?"

Again Albedo's imagination had swept her off her own feet and onto la-la land. Detached doesn't even began to cover it, she really was confined in her own little world right now.

"Well..."

"It is not our place to say."

The specter clicked her tongue. It looks like the overseer will never cease to puzzle her.

'And she's not the only one.'

"Shalltear..."

"Huwa!? W-what it is Minerva-sama?..."

"You have been staring at my arm for a while. Is something wrong with it?"

"N-NO! It's the opposite. I simply think that your arm is really beautiful..." The red orbs locked on her skinless appendage certainly buttress her claim.

"Hm... Then come closer."

"C-certainly."

With shy step the vampire approached her master. In reality, despite seeing her as a beautiful and intelligent figure, she always found the eldest of three sibling to be the hardest to approach.

The second Shalltear was within her range MInerva shot her fleshless arm towards her, causing the vampire to yelp. And yet there was no pain that followed the outwardly aggressive gesture.

"M-minerva-sama?..."

"Soft, not to mention well maintained."

She was stroking her face. MINERVA-SAMA IS STROKING HER FACE!

"Father and Mother always praise Peroroncino-sama for designing you, and I now certainly know why."

Minerva's brushes her skinless index against her soft cheel, before she let go only to play with her hair.

This is bad. Having her touch me like this... Seeing her so close like this...

"M-may I..." The vampire's mind was too jumbled to finish her sentence, but the spectre caught her intention easily.

"I do not mind."

With a barely controlled breathing Shalltear caresses her master's firstborn arm with both of her arm. She can hardly contain herself at this point, she wanted nothing more but to embrace her lord right here and now.

To her disappointment Minerva pulled her arm back as fast as she shot it forward. Causing the Vampire to gasp in a very sensual pitch, she then slumped forward like a doll whose strings have been cut. Her gaze now directed to the ground below her.

That was what snapped Albedo out of her trip to heaven, and what greeted her sight left much to be desired.

"M-minerva-sama!?" The overseer shrieked.

"Oh? You're finally back, Albedo. Please wait a moment, there is seem to be something wrong with Shalltear. Are you alright?"

She lifted her head after she was called on again. The dazed look on her face would make people think that she had just been woken up.

"Had I done something to harm you? The I must apologize..."

It was as if Albedo's entire world was shattered right in front of her. The great and wonderful Minerva-sama? Apologizing to that useless, perv, no good bloodsucker!?

With righteous fury Albedo was about to strike the frozen guardian. How dare she simply stood there in the presence of the one she love the most!

Yet her attack never reached, as the vampire snapped back to her senses.

"Ah~. Forgive me Minerva-sama... but your touches... your wonderful graze... I could not help but get excited… I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis…"

"Eh?" Was all the eldest child could say.

Shalltear had, by far, the most fetishes among the guardians, and that one of said fetishes was necrophilia.

Minerva however had completely missed any sexual implication that the vampire sent her way, instead concluding that she had done something wrong.

"Is that so? Then I really do must apologize."

That's it. That was the last straw.

"You slut."

Shalltear sensed Albedo's hostility as she heard those scornful words. Her lips curled in hostility, and she responded with a bewitching smile.

"What? Being touched by Minerva-sama is a reward! Anyone who doesn't get wet from that must have something wrong in their head! Or could it be that you don't just look pure, but you don't have any fleshly desires at all, you big-mouthed gorilla?!"

"...Lamprey!"

The two of them glared at each other. The Specter did not know if they would fight as a result of this, but the way they were looking at each other was very unsettling.

"My appearance was created by the Supreme Beings, do you have a problem with it?"

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Shalltear slowly raised herself, and the two of them closed in on each other. Even so, their eyes remained locked. Eventually, the two of them came so close that they collided into each other.

"Don't think you've won just because you're the Guardian Overseer and can stay next to Minerva-sama. If you really think that way, I'll laugh my ass off."

"Hmph. That's correct. While you're stationed in a faraway place, I'll swoop in and achieve a complete victory."

"...What do you mean by 'a complete victory'? Teach me, Guardian Overseersama."

"As a slut, you should be fully aware of what that means."

Throughout their trade of verbal barbs, neither of them had turned their gaze from each other. They simply looked into each other's eyes with a blank expression on their faces.

With a ~pacha~, Albedo unfurled her wings in a threat display. Black mist wreathed Shalltear as she responded in kind, unwilling to admit weakness.

'What the heck are these two talking about. Do they really want to be near me that much? If that so then what's wrong with accompanying me together?'

Unknown to the both of the NPC their object of affection is completely heedless of their feelings. Minerva was at total loss at what's going on.

In desperation she turned towards her brothers for assistance, showing just how out of depth she was. Yet neither of the two are there anymore. It appears that they have vamoosed for their separate endeavors, effectively leaving her in the dust.

The specter clicked her tongue and rubbed her temple. Just how is she suppose to defuse this debauchery.

A trial for her from the universe perhaps, a tiresome one at that. If she want to have any hope of inheriting Nazarick one day she must.

Opening her mouth she unleashed a shout.

XxX

"Ah~ what a day!" Kyoko cheered as she flopped back first into their King-sized bed. "I was worried that Minerva and the others wont get along, looks like I was worried sick for nothing."

"Of course you'd be worried about that." Then again this was his wife, the woman who put result before logic at any sort of situation.

"I mean what else I could do? Everything has been taken care of after all! We just need to figure out our next move!"

"That's right..." Momonga sat down on his bed, taking the right side for himself.

The NPC doesn't seem to plan to revolt, and is fiercely loyal to them to the point of reverence. All that's left is to make contact with the outside world.

'But for all we know it may be filled with creatures or beings ten times stronger than them'

That thought is what terrify him the most. Would they respawn is they die? Could their NPC do that as well? What will happen if Minerva and the others...

"EI!"

"GWAH!?"

Kyoko suddenly kicked Momonga in the back, sending the Overlord off their bed and unto the floor.

"What was that for!?" he protested.

The great spirit sit cross legged and folded her arms. "Nothing much. It's just that your face look super-gloomy, and it's hyper annoying."

"Just because of that!?"

"Naturally! What would the kids say if they see you like that!?"

The counter question silenced him completely.

"It's good to be cautious, but being paranoid do more harm than good you know."

Momonga sighed, it was a complete lost on his part. And here he was promising not to dwell to much on the negative stuff.

"You're right."

"Of course I am! Now get over here! Lets get some shut eyes! It's been a tiring day after all."

He wanted to tell her that undead doesn't require sleep, but her command gave rise to a new question.

"Sleeping. Come to think of it, what do you think happened to our human accounts?"

"Oh you mean KyokoIchiban and Momon?" He still find it amazing that she can say their name out loud without getting flustered. "Maybe they came to live and is now running around somewhere?"

"Something like that is super scary you know, you should at least sound a bit worried."

"I guess. Usually we just need to use the system console to logout right?"

Momonga nodded. "But it disappeared along with the keyboard. Though we can still use magic with mere thought."

"Hm~" Kyoko stroke her chin, new idea popping in her head. "Then what about... HNGGGGG~!"

"...What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell!? I'm concentrating! Maybe if I will it hard enough I can transform into my human account!"

Momonga's respond was to make an eh? Face. "No, that's just impossible..."

"We'll see who's laughing after I prove to you that I'm right! HAAAAAAH!"

He had almost forget how stubborn can his wife be.

"Stop it. Who knows what will happen if..."

All of the sudden Kyoko began to emit a bright light.

Eh? Could it be?

XxX

I think we all know what happens next.

My schedule is full but hopefully I'd be able to write more after march.

That's all for me ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I drank a bit too much last night." Kyoko put a hand to cover her mouth, leaving it aside that she doesn't have one at the moment.

"...No... I don't think a bit even began to cover it..."

"Can you blame me though? The wine was great! It's unlike anything I've ever taste! And don't get me started on Kabuto's food..."

"last night banquet was indeed a bountiful one wasn't it. Though some of the food looked... unique..."

"Oh, you're just being a wuss. It tasted great by the way! You should really stop thinking too much about it. But it's okay since it's kind of your thing I guess?"

"That's right, charging in without a second thought is much more of your forte and not mine after all."

"Oi why are you so smug when saying that!? If it wasn't for me god knows that you'd figure out how to morph between account!"

"It's pretty easy really." Momonga then snapped his fingers, and in a blink of light he morphed from a skeletal caster into a handsome man dressed in old french military uniform.

In his wife's case there is little difference between her human account and her great spirit one, the sole difference being the account's race and nothing else. This was obviously because she fancy the spear and shield wielding balanced build (which is really surprising considering her feral play-style).

But Momonga and Momon couldn't have been more different, in fact the two shared absolutely nothing in common. Momon class was that of a marksman, and it wasn't even a traditional one but a super-long range with extreme firepower one that utilizes magic cannons as their primary firearm.

He actually based his Avatar's appearance on a character from a certain mobile game that he voiced, him receiving the gig thanks to Bukubukuchagama's connection.

"See? Wasn't even that hard." He then returned to his overlord form almost immediately to add further emphasis.

Although their human form provide them with the means to indulge their mortal needs they felt much more comfortable 'wearing' their inhuman account by default, with that said they will still switch every now and then for activities such as sleeping or eating.

Kyoko folded her arm and turned her head in denial. "I'm still the ONE who figured it out mind you!"

Momonga only chuckled much to her continued frustration.

Almost an entire week have passed and surprisingly or unsurprisingly, they have entered a cycle of monotonous and humdrum activities. There was only so much to do even with this outlandish situation they are in.

By the third day most of them already had 'how this world works' figured out almost completely, and while Torihiki and the others opted for further research on 'the new game mechanics' that course of action doesn't really sit well with the both of them.

It was during their extended break that the grand idea.

'Instead of standing around all day doing nothing, why don't we spent our times with the kids and teach them some stuff?'

Thus Nazarick academy was opened (he still thinks the name is super lame), and all three of their children was more than eager to be taught by their parents. Something about receiving the knowledge of a supreme being they said.

Momonga was in charge of PvP tactics as well as group battle, while Kyoko happily took on the role of helping them apply their knowledge to 'practical use'. It was a rotary system where they take turns teaching one of their heir at a time, as for the reason why they aren't teaching right now.

"I still don't get the point of a surprise test? Is it even necessary?"

"It's important that they are able to adapt to unexpected development. If they grew too comfortable with schedule and such we'll end up dulling their reflexes. Dealing with pressure is an important skill in life you know."

"Okay-okay I get it! I just hope Minerva won't be to stressed about it."

"What did I told you about playing favourite?"

"OKAY FINE! I'll try and spent less time with her and more with the boys tomorrow!"

It was painfully apparent that the eldest sister was the one closest to his wife heart. While Momonga fully understood how adorable and love-able Minerva is staying neutral is another important quality that a parent must have, a fact he learned from his co-workers with more than one spawn.

With that out of the way the two resumed their current activity of distraction.

"Figured that thing out yet?"

"Not really, but I think I get the gist."

Kyoko reached out to the mirror and swiped his hand right. The mirror's image changed.

This was a Mirror of Remote Viewing.

A magic item used to display an image of a specific region. It was a very useful item for player-killers, or player-killer-killers. However, there were low-level spells which occluded information-gathering spells that could hide people from the mirror's eyes. In addition, it was easy for users to be counterattacked by offensive barriers, so it was an average item at best.

However, for the present circumstances, an item which could show the outside world was a very useful item indeed.

The couple enjoyed the movie-like quality of the grass within the mirror as the image changed.

"Thank god I don't have to stare at grass anymore." Kyoko blurted while waving her hand, it was pretty embarrassing that it took her this long to figure out how to use the mirror properly.

"Have you find any intelligent life-forms?"

"No... Just trees and surprise, more grass."

She repeated the same swiping gestures over and over again, but all the images she got were the same: plains.

"It's no use. Let's just check on the kids and see how they're doing."

"You do realize our presence will only spook them more right? It's bad enough that Laufeyson almost pass out from the sheer shock of a 'surprise test'."

"I guess... That boy really need to learn to chill."

"Maybe you should be the one to teach him that." Momonga suggested.

"That doesn't sound half-bad. Maybe I'll do that on our next session."

"Umu."

With her mood now slightly elevated Kyoko continued to scrying through the mirror while her husband spectates. The great spirit casually waved her hand with a vacant expression, and their field of vision suddenly expanded.

"I totally meant to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, of course." Knowing her well enough Momonga simply played along, and to his relief his act increased his wife's tenor even more.

Kyoko smiled in satisfaction, and began looking for a populated area.

Finally, an image of something like a village appeared on the mirror.

It was located roughly ten kilometers south of Nazarick. There was a forest nearby, and wheat fields surrounded the city. It appeared to be a rustic farming village. By the looks of things, the village itself was not very developed.

As She zoomed in on the village, she felt that something was amiss.

"...Are they holding a festival?"

People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked.

"No, that is not a festival."

Momonga darkly stated. Although he has no skin at the moment Kyoko know her husband well enough to tell that he is displeased.

She instantly understand why after enlarging the image.

Fully armored knights were swinging their longswords at the villagers, who were dressed in rough clothes.

It was a massacre.

A villager fell with every swing of a knight's sword. The villagers could not resist them, and could only run away. The knights pursued and killed the fleeing villagers. There were horses eating the grain in the field. Those horses must have belonged to the knights.

"Tch." Kyoko clicked her tongue at the one sided slaughter. Sure she would kill those weaker than her but that was only because they attack first, despite her truculent bearings she wasn't someone who would kill for no reason (picking fights and antagonizing others aside).

"What should we do?" Momonga asked her.

"...Simply letting them be would be the logical course of action." She stated in a matter of fact tone devoid of any feelings.

"Undoubtedly so."

In truth Momonga was taken aback by how he could make such a heartless decision. A cruel slaughter was occurring before his eyes, but the only thing he could think of was the good of Nazarick. The fact that Kyoko hasn't charge in means that the same probably goes for her.

Neither of them fell pity, anger, or worry, basic human emotions anyone should have. It felt like he was watching a TV show about animals and insects, where the strong ate the weak.

There was no merit in saving them that's for sure, and by interfering they may risk earning the ire of whoever it is that conducted this merciless act in the first place. Although they both are level 100 this world's commoners might well be level 100 as well. Therefore, they could not tread blindly into this unknown world.

Charging in out of goodwill is simply idiotic, so was the analytical conclusion that they reached.

"But you still want to do something don't you?"

"You know me so well. I'm not one to stay still if I can do something. Besides, we haven't test our fighting strength in this world eventually."

The situation was doubtlessly a severe one, and in spite of that she still wishes to dive right in into the unknown.

'That's just like her, and one of the reason I fall head over hell for her' Momonga thought.

"If Touch Me was here his jaw would hit the ground."

"Too bad he isn't. I would totally pay to see that."

"I'll inform Sebas that we're leaving, hopefully this won't take long."

"We should also take Albedo with us in case things went south."

"Umu. I'll tell Sebas to fetch her while he's at it." Momonga then stood up and went for the door, Sebas was still probably standing outside guarding the door like a statue.

While waiting Kyoko waved her hand again, showing a scene from another part of the village. It seemed like two knights were trying to pull a violently struggling villager off another knight. The man was pulled away, his arms were held, and he was rendered motionless where he stood. Before Kyoko's eyes, the man was stabbed with a sword. The blade entered his body and exited from the other side of him. It should have been a fatal blow, but the longsword did not stop. One, two, three strikes — the knight seemed to be taking out his anger on the villager as he hacked at the man's body.

In the end, the knight kicked away the villager, who collapsed to the ground while spurting his blood into the air.

—The villager looked straight at Her. No, this might have just been a coincidence.

It was definitely a coincidence.

There was no way for anyone to detect the mirror's surveillance apart from anti-divination spells. Frothy blood leaked from the villager's mouth as he tried to open his mouth. His eyes were unfocused, and Kyoko could not tell where he was looking. Even so, with what may have been his dying breaths, he gasped his last words:

—Please save my daughter—

She nodded. "I will. You can rest easy."

He couldn't have possibly heard her comforting words and she knows that, the gesture was nothing more than a futile act of sympathy originating from a parent to another.

"I'll protect her..." She mumbled in a low voice.

With new objective in mind she began to search for any female, finding a pair of girls, possibly sisters, fleeing from two knights. Despite their best effort however the older sister was slashed in the back.

"Albedo is on her way, but I suggest that we move now to prevent further casualty." Momonga said as he re-entered the room.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Kyoko promptly stood up from her chair. Emanating bright light, her revealing clothing was suddenly replaced by an ornate set of golden armor. A giant spear appeared on her right hand while a shield came into existence on her right.

During these seven days Kyoko had figured out how to change equipment as fast as possible, a great discovery for weapons reliant class such as her own.

Momonga nodded. Since he was a Magic reliant class he was equipped with all sorts of arcane enchantment items at all time, for him there was no need to change items before battle.

Now all set Momonga swiftly incanted the spell.

"[Gate]."

It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps.

The spell Momonga used was the most accurate and potent of such spells in YGGDRASIL.

The scene before them changed in an instant.

XxX

Voidwalker77 Presents

Staying Behind

Chapter IV: Leisurely Stroll

XxX

Enri Emmot was not a devout. Not because she believes that gods doesn't exist but simply because there was no time to, there is always something to do that kept her busy all day in this village. Leaving little room for other activities like prayers and such.

Though perhaps she simply never paid attention to such thing, although such is natural for a simple villager like herself. Was the predicament that befall her home a punishment issued by the gods for her doing so?

She don't know, but she prays.

'Please-please. At least save my little sister...'

Enri believed that this would be her last thought, she couldn't run due to her wounds and was outnumbered two to one. Perhaps asking that her sister would at least die a painless death will be better.

Still she prays, despite the absolute impossibility, that someone would come to rescue her little sister.

She awaits for the second strike that will relieve her of the pain, all the while holding on to the unfeasible hope that her sister will survive.

The awaited kill-blow never came.

Enri braved herself to raise her head and see what is going on, and was behold a sight beyond the wildest of her dream.

Standing in front of her, two beings. One was an undead, dressed in a black robe and a golden staff. While the other an angel with a mask, armed with a spear and a shield.

Could it be? Perhaps the angel is here to rescue Enri and her sister? But what about the undead? Maybe they are the one in charge of ferrying her to the afterlife, the angel to heaven and the undead to hell.

If so where will she be going?

While wild thoughts ran inside the wounded girl's head Momonga and Kyoko stared at their adversary, two knights in full armor and armed with a sword. To his relief both of them were rendered immobile just by their presence alone, maybe they were stronger than they thought.

Momonga reached out an empty hand and cast his spell.

"[Grasp Heart]."

This spell was one that crushed a foe's heart, and among the ten tiers of spells, it was an instant death spell of the 9th tier. Many of the necromantic spells which Momonga was adept with possessed instant death properties, and this was one of them.

Momonga had chosen to open with this spell because even if it was resisted, the spell would still temporarily stun his opponent.

If the spell had been resisted, his plan was to take the two girls and jump back into the still open [Gate]. He had already planned his route of retreat since he was not sure what his opponents could do.

However, it would seem those preparations would not be necessary.

A feeling of something soft crushing beneath Momonga's fingers travelled up his arm, and the knight collapsed silently to the ground.

Momonga looked down upon the fallen knight.

It would seem that even killing someone did not stir any emotions within him.

There was no guilt, fear or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?

"I see… so it's not just my body, but my mind that's no longer human."

"Now you're just being dramatic." Kyoko chided. "Take care of those two, I'll handle the other one."

The other knight, clearly scared for his life after his ally's demise, turned around with a scream and made a run for it.

"Heh~ so you're brave enough to pick on girls but not someone who can fight back huh?" The displeasure on her voice couldn't be more apparent.

With her speed she easily caught up with the escaping knight. One swing was all it took, he didn't even know what hit him as he was bisected into two.

Finished, she spun her spear to shook of the blood. Kyoko stared down at the man she had just cut down, looking at the bisected corpse and the splattered blood. she felt neither sympathy nor fear, only the slight surprise that the man died with a single strike.

"Huh.. I didn't know it'd be that easy. Just a flick of the wrist." She casually stated out loud, strolling back casually towards Momonga.

"And here I had hope to test lower tier spell. You really have zero restraint don't you?"

"Oh shut it! There were two of them so we got one each! Besides these guys are super weak, so it probably would have worked anyway."

She has a point, if that person dies from her non enhanced attack then his un-boosted magic would bring the same result.

"Just don't lower your guard. It'd be stupid if we die because of carelessness."

"Yeah-yeah whatever."

Momonga sighed, there was just no winning with this woman.

"Never-mind, I want to try something."

Momonga activated one of his skills.

"—[Create Mid-Tier Undead, Death Knight]."

This was one of Momonga's skills, which could create various undead. The Death Knight in question was Momonga's favorite undead monster, which he used as a meat shield.

It was roughly level 35, but although its attack power was only comparable to a level 25 monster, its defensive power was very good, equivalent to a level 40 monster. That said, monsters of that level were useless to Momonga for the most part.

However, the Death Knight had two very important skills.

One of them was the ability to draw away enemy attacks. The other was that just once, they could survive any attack with 1 HP. Momonga liked using Death Knights as shields because of these two skills.

This time round, he was also looking forward to using the Death Knight in a similar way.

In YGGDRASIL, when he used his skills to create undead, they would appear out of the sky in their summoner's vicinity. However, things seemed different in this world.

A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the body of the knight whose heart had been crushed and then enveloped it.

The mist slowly expanded, and melded with the knight's body. After that, the knight wobbled before slowly rising to its feet like a zombie.

"Eeeeek!"

They both heard the shrieks from the sisters, but he had no time to worry about them. After all, he was quite surprised at the sight before his eyes.

With a wet, dripping sound, several rills of black ichor oozed out from between the gaps in the knight's helmet. It must have come from the knight's mouth.

The black fluid flowed out without end, until it covered the knight's entire body. It looked like a human being that had been swallowed by a slime. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the knight's body began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell off the body of what was now a Death Knight.

It was now 2.3 meters tall, and its body was correspondingly bulkier. It no longer resembled a human being, but a wild beast. In its left hand it held a large shield that covered three-quarters of its body — a tower shield, and in its right hand it held a wavy-bladed flamberge. This 130cm-long weapon was intended to be held with both hands, but the massive Death Knight could easily wield it with one hand. A dreadful red-black aura covered the flamberge's blade, which pulsed like a heart.

Its massive body was sheathed in a suit of full plate armor made from some black armor, and it was covered in red tracery that resembled blood vessels. The armor was also covered in spikes as far as anyone could see, and it looked like a man-shaped incarnation of brutality. Demonic horns sprang from its head, and one could see its rotted face underneath them. Twin points of hateful, murderous light shone in the eye sockets of its ghastly visage.

Its tattered black cape blowing in the wind, the Death Knight awaited Momonga's orders. The way it carried itself was truly deserving of the name "Death Knight"

"I didn't know you need a corpse to do that?" Kyoko pointed out.

"Neither did I, but beside the difference in summoning everything else is the same."

"He~. Try ordering it then, see if it's like the other NPCs."

"Umu."

Much like he had with the Primal Fire Elemental and Moonlight Wolves he had summoned, Momonga used the mental bond with his summoned monster and pointed to the corpse of the knight who Kyoko split into two.

"Exterminate all the knights who are attacking this village."

"OOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!" it roared.

So mighty was its cry that it shook the air, and it was so filled with bloodlust that everyone who heard it broke out in goosebumps.

The Death Knight ran, fast as lightning. The way it charged forward without hesitation was like a hunting hound that had scented its quarry. The undead hatred for the living made it sensitive to the prey that it would soon slaughter.

As the Death Knight's silhouette shrank into the distance, Momonga was keenly aware of a difference between this new world and YGGDRASIL.

That was "independence".

Originally, the Death Knight should have stayed by its summoner's side to await his orders and attack any enemies which approached. Yet, it had disregarded that order and launched an attack of its own accord.

"It doesn't have a mind of its own, but it obviously can follow simple instructions."

"Are you sure? A weaker Elder-Lich could speak and think, why couldn't this one?"

"Difference in lore perhaps. It does says that Elder-Lich is a revived person with conscience, while death knight are concentration of fallen soldiers who wishes to take revenge on the living."

"Ah~ so it's like that. This lore stuff is more important than I thought."

"There's nothing wrong with reading flavour text every once in a while you know." Momonga suggested in a scolding fashion.

"Eh~? But the lines are too long and boring! I'd rather spar with the kids or the guardians!"

"If Nii-san heard that he'd be hurt."

"So what? He works in a bookstore, I'm sure he's used to it."

"Even so..."

Before he can push on a humanoid shape came through the still-open Gate. At the same time, the Gate's duration ended, and it slowly disappeared.

A person clad in a suit of full-body black plate armor stood before Momonga.

That suit of armor looked like a demon. It was covered in spikes and did not expose the slightest bit of flesh. Its clawed gauntlets grasped a black kite shield in one hand and a bardiche that radiated a sickly green glow in the other. A blood-red cape blew in the wind, while the doublet beneath was also the carmine of fresh blood.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize for my late arrival," Albedo's melodic voice spoke from beneath the horned helmet.

Albedo's levels were in the defense-focused Dark Knight class. As a result, among the three level 100 warriors of Nazarick — Sebas, Cocytus and Albedo — Albedo possessed the greatest defensive ability.

In other words, she was the strongest shield in Nazarick.

"Your timing was nothing less than perfect really. We were just about to start arguing, thanks for stopping that!" Kyoko chirped, if she were to debate with her husband then it would've gone on for another hour or two.

"Thank you. Then… how shall we dispose of these inferior lifeforms? If you do not wish to stain his hands with their blood, I will gladly eliminate them on your behalf, Momonga-sama, Kyoko-sama."

Her choice of words unsettle the both of them.

"...What exactly did Sebas tell you?" Momonga asked.

Albedo did not respond.

"You didn't pay attention did you?" Kyoko inquired in a scolding tone.

"...My deepest apology..."

"Sheesh! I know that you're excited about your first task! But ignoring the given instruction is the worst blunder of all!" This time she angrily scolded, destroying Albedo's psyche in an instant.

"Guh!... I see... truly I have commit the greatest of sins. Then allow me to pay with my worthless life!" Albedo shouted while bringing her bardiche towards her neck.

"There is no need!" Momonga promptly stopped her. "We are here to stop the bloodshed not cause it!" To his relief the demoness heed his command.

"Albedo, while you did made a mistake harming yourself is no reimbursement. You should instead learn from this one mishap and strife not to repeat it in the future."

"Hah~ Guess even in another word I'm still an office lady, sorry about my coarse language, Albedo."

"No! Truly I have undermine both of your kindness! Not only do you forgive me but you also pushes me when I needed! Kyoko-sama, Momonga-sama! I swear that this servant will do everything in her power to become more useful!"

The two had grown used to their 'servant's' antics and was no longer fazed by this sort of outburst.

"Umu~ I'm looking forward to that." Momonga happily approved.

"Just don't repeat it in the future alright? I'd rather not deal with incompetent underling here." Although she still

"YES!"

"Now then... my intention is to save this village. Our enemies are the knights in armor, like that corpse over there."

Albedo nodded in understanding, and he turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Then…" Momonga set his gaze on the two girls he and Kyoko had saved.

"Ah that's right, I almost forgot about those two."

Ignoring her wound and condition almost completely they approached the two. The stench of ammonia filled the surrounding air, and although they know where did it came from they ignored it too.

'Eh... Just how am I suppose to start?' In truth Momonga was at an complete loss on what he was supposed to do. 'I guess I'll start with offering them goodwill'.

"...You seem to be hurt." He started.

"No shit sherlock. Poor girl was stabbed in the back!" Kyoko barked, angry at his 'keen observation'.

"...I know that. But If I say that out loud it'll only end up startling them you know?"

"Guh! O-of course I know that! I-I'm just being considerate in case you were really being stupid!"

"Yes... Of course..."

"What's with that tone!? You're totally thinking of something rude aren't you!?"

"No-no... You're just being self conscious..."

"Self conscious my ass! I've been married to you long enough to know what you're thinking!"

"Then why bothering asking in the first place?"

"Why you...!"

"Eto... Momonga-sama, Kyoko-sama." Albedo once more interjected, again saving them of their precious time. "Please forgive my meddling, but I do believe that the girl you were talking about just a moment ago is dying."

"Ah..." The couple blurted in unison, turning their head to the village girl who true to the demoness's word is not long on this world.

Momonga opened his inventory and withdrew a backpack from it. Although it was called an Infinite Backpack, it could only hold up to 500 kilos of items.

YGGDRASIL players commonly put their immediate-use items into this bag, because the items within the bag could be assigned to hotkeys in the game interface.

After digging through several of these Backpacks, he found a small phial containing a red potion.

It was a Minor Healing Potion.

This potion could restore 50 HP, and beginners in YGGDRASIL frequently used it. However, as they are now both had no need for this item at all. This was because this potion healed through positive energy.

To an undead being like Momonga, this potion was like a damaging poison. While the item lose 50% of it's effectiveness due to Kyoko being a spirit.

However, not every member in the guild was an undead, so Momonga kept some of these items just in case.

"That's a minor healing potion. Just gulp it down and you should be good as new." Kyoko elucidated.

The girl, Enri, having lost much blood and could barely think weakly nodded. Seeing her condition Momonga uncapped the bottle and offered it to her, with the last of her strength the farm girl took it.

The little sister could only watch, her eyes switching between Momonga and Kyoko rapidly. She was afraid that much anyone could tell, but none of Nazarick denizens currently present knows why.

Without even aware of the content of the drink she gulped the potion down. The effect was immediate and her lesion was mend. It was followed by the return of her mind.

"Are you alright now?" Momonga asked

She yelped at the sight of her savior, only now remembering that he was an undead.

"What's the matter." It... He, asked. And Enri found herself at lost for words.

"She's shocked at how ugly you are, obviously." Kyoko rolled her 'eyes'. Sheesh, sometimes he really can be plain dumb. "Don't worry. He's scary and ugly, that's a fact. But my husband is just a big softie at heart."

The angel's word confuse her even further, and she foolishly voiced her curiosity.

"But... He's an Undead..."

Her, seemingly rude, remark caused the gear to click within Momonga's head. Activating message he contacted Kyoko immediately.

'Kyoko it's me.'

'Yeah-yeah, I know. What do you want to talk about in a time like this?'

'I think she's afraid of me because she thinks I am an Undead. Guess there aren't many here that is intelligent.'

'Maybe so. Then you're gonna switch to your human account?'

'...No, I'll wear mask, gloves, and closes my robe so my race remained hidden. Switching account will be too much of an hassle.'

'That makes sense. Just make sure it's not a skull mask because that goes against the whole thing.'

'Will do.'

It was the exact opposite actually. Like mentioned earlier the two of them for reasons that even they themselves do not know, hence the reason Kyoko cooperatively played along.

With one problem solved it looks like their trek towards the new world won't be an uphill one.

"You..." Albedo growled. "Momonga-sama gave you a healing potion out of the kindness of his heart, but to think you would refer him as a lowly Undead… you inferior lifeforms deserve ten thousand deaths for that"

Albedo raised her bardiche in a natural way, preparing to behead them on the spot.

Kyoko quickly stepped in, and although she understood Albedo's feeling (no one gets to make fun of her husband's appearance except she herself after all) the bother they have went through to rescue her make the village girl valuable.

"Stop, Albedo. I get what you're going through, but it's not worth it."

"That's right. It is most likely that there is nothing like me in this world. Ignorance should be repaid with death, yes. But this situation is a peculiar one."

"...Understood, Momonga-sama," Albedo replied gently as she withdrew her bardiche.

However, she was still radiating murderous intent, to the point where the two girls were gritting their teeth in fear.

Sighing in relief (without lungs), the overlord decided to test his hypothesis.

"First off I have saved your life, you are aware of this are you not?"

Enri nervously nodded.

"Then, secondly. The undead you mentioned earlier, none of them are capable of speech aren't they?"

The tone he used was an imposing one, and Enri have a feeling she'd be killed if she doesn't give him the answer he wanted.

"Y-yes... Undeads are living corpse that hate the living..."

"Heh~. That's really classic, we should definitely research into that!" The great spirit suggested excitedly.

"Perhaps later. I want to check whether or not the death knight can finish the job."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

Momonga sighed, again without lungs. He was used to putting up with his wife's ditzyness, so he knew that there was nothing else he can do but move on.

So he turned to the sisters again.

"Do you know of magic?'

"Yes, yes I do. The alchemist who comes by our village… my friend, knows how to use magic."

"...Is that so. Well, that makes things easy to explain. I am a magic caster."

Momonga then cast his spells:

"[Anti-Life Cocoon]."

"[Wall of Protection From Arrows]."

A dome of light, roughly three meters in radius, surrounded the sisters. The second spell was not visible to the naked eye, but there was a subtle change in the air. He had originally planned to use an anti-magic spell as well, but he did not know what sort of magic existed in this world, so he did not do so for the time being. If the enemy had magic casters, then that was just their bad luck.

"I have cast a defensive spell that keeps living creatures from coming near you, as well as a spell that weakens the effectiveness of shooting attacks. As long as you stay here, you should be safe. Ah, just in case, I will give you these as well."

After calmly explaining the effects of the magic to the two dumbfounded sisters, Momonga withdrew a pair of unremarkable-looking horns. Apparently, the magic did not obstruct them, since they sailed straight through the forcefield as Momonga tossed them to the sisters' side.

"These are called the Horns of the Goblin General. If you blow them, Goblins — in other words, small monsters — will appear. Order them to protect you."

In YGGDRASIL, electronic data crystals dropped from monsters could be slotted into almost any sort of item (apart from certain expendable items), in order to create just about any item a player could think of. In addition there were certain artifacts which could not be created by players and had fixed stats. These horns were examples of them.

Momonga had used the horn before, and at that time it managed to summon a Goblin Troop, 12 or so Goblins with some measure of ability. There were two Goblin Archers, one Goblin Mage, a Goblin Cleric, two Goblin Riders and their wolf mounts, as well as one Goblin Leader.

Although it was called a Goblin Troop, their numbers were few and they were very weak.

This was a trash item for Momonga. The surprise was why he had not disposed of it yet. Still, Momonga felt quite smart for being able to put this trash item to good use.

Another good point about this item was that the summoned Goblins would linger until they were killed instead of vanishing after a while. That could at least buy the girls some time.

"We should really get going, if the death knight really get destroyed I want to be there for some action!"

"Yes-yes." the husband tiredly complied to his wife's request. "We're leaving Albedo."

"As you command."

As the three head to the village however, after a few steps, a couple of voices called out to him.

"Ah… th-thank you for saving us!"

"Thank you!"

Those words stopped them on their tracks, and when the couple turned around, they saw the two girls, their eyes brimming with tears as they thanked them. Both of them smiled internally as they said:

"...Think nothing of it."

"That's right! Helping those in need is common sense!"

"And, and this may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!"

Chances are they're already dead, and knowing of this fact Kyoko suddenly froze. Catching his wife's turmoil Momonga stepped in and covered for her.

"Alright. If they're still alive, I will rescue them."

The sisters' eyes went wide as they heard Momonga's words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks.

"Th-thank you! Thank you very much! And, and, may we know…"

The girl's voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble:

"May we know your name...?"

"...Remember my name well. I am Ainz Ooal Gown."

XxX

"Ah~... This blows~..." Kyoko pouted. Had it not been for the fact that there were others around she would've laid on the ground and flail her arm and legs like a child.

"Do forgive this one for not understanding Kyo... I MEAN! Pallas Domina-sama!"

"No need for that Albedo. The code-names are only to be used if there are prying ears, and there is none at the moment."

"Ah yes! Forgive me Kyoko-sama..."

She had questioned her husband about the use of a fake name, and to her surprise his answer was quiet a logical one.

'If we were to meet other players our name would break their spirit or at least rattle their core enough for an opening. Ainz Ooal Gown is a pretty famous guild after all...'

She wanted to argue that such mind games were not needed. Fighting capability wise, with their best equipment Kyoko would be on the middle-upper tier of all YGGDRASIL tier while Momonga is somewhere in the middle-upper area.

This is because Momonga's build is that of a mage one while Kyoko's was a fighting type warrior through and through. However their battle prowess increase tenfold when it comes to fighting together.

She is proud to say that they can go toe to toe with Ainz Ooal Gown's strongest warrior Touch-Me. Together they even survived clashing against YGGDRASIL's number one player and the leader of the mercenary guild [Nature's Roar, and although the battle was halted half way she was confident that they had given [Leonheart] a run for his money.

Perhaps she would have pressed on had it not been for this debacle.

The man that she saw on the mirror of remote viewing, the one whose daughter she promised to protect, was none other than Enri's father. She was glad to be able to kept her promise but that scenario scared her.

If there's enough player who would rise against her will she have to do the same for her children?

In the end she agreed to her husband's tactic, now using her guild name as her moniker in this brave new world.

'tch.'

To be honest being called Pallas Domina leave a bitter taste on her mouth, in her human state at least, for the mention of that name reminded her of her guild mates. Of the people who cast aside and throw away their hard work as if it was nothing.

'No... I'm just being unfair...'

People can perceive things differently, and just like others seeing this game as nothing more than an escape from reality Kyoko has more than enough rights to view this world as her true home.

Saying that she was right and they are wrong would be an act of hypocrisy.

'But I still can't forgive them... Not yet at least...'

"Nevermind. What is it that you want to know?"

"Well it's just that... Your goal and Momonga-sama's goal is to save as much villager as possible was it not? Haven't we accomplished just that?"

"Uh~... Yeah we did..."

"If so then why are you so displeased? Could it be that you felt as if these inferior human you saved haven't show enough gratitude!? IF SO THEN PLEASE ALLOW THIS ONE TO...!"

"NO-NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!" From Albedo's tone things would have probably gone horror massacre if she hadn't stopped her.

"T-then what's the matter Kyoko-sama?"

"Truthfully? I was kinda hoping for a fight."

The Death knight performed a job well done for a mid-tier undead. Killing off most of the knights and leaving only four behind by the time they got there.

Sure her objective was to prevent this small village from being wiped out from the map. But she was a fighter, and to go preparing for a fight only to be greeted by none left her disappointed.

For Albedo this was an important piece of information.

'I see. So Kyoko-sama is one of those so called warrior-types...'

Albedo might be one of Ainz Ooal Gown's top three melee fighters, but she is a lady first and foremost so unless the situation call for it she'd rather not get her hands dirty.

'Uh... And all those time I shrug off Cocytus. If only I had mingle with him more often then I would have understood Kyoko-sama further...'

While the three are considered Nazarick's best combatants all of them usually kept to themselves. Albedo would encounter Sebas every now and then but kept herself from Cocytus because of the nature of his 'allies'.

'I guess this is what I receive for turning a blind eye...' She inwardly scolded herself. 'No matter, I shall try and comfort her myself!'

"Kyoko-sama, if my discernment is correct I believe that Momonga-sama let the living knights go in order to smoke out the perpetrator behind the attack..."

"So?"

"So whoever it is behind this attack may return here to finish the job."

"And that means... I get to fight! You're really smart aren't you, Albedo!?"

Though she doesn't show it, right at this moment Albedo was performing an imaginary fist bump in the wake of her success. Who would've thought that such simple deduction could please her mistress so much?

But someone like Kyoko-sama should have already know of such things shouldn't she? Why does she bother to put up an act of ignorance?

Could it be!? She already knew this and played along in order to encourage Albedo to speak out her mind more often.

"No... It is I who should thank you Kyoko-sama. Even in moment like this you still go through your ways to assist us."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "I don't really get it, but your welcome I guess?"

Albedo only smiled and nodded, completely oblivious of her mistress puzzlement. The next second Momonga returned, noticing that his wife was not sulking anymore.

"I'm back. You look pleased, did something happen?"

"Yeah, looks like I actually got a chance to let off some steam after all! Thanks to you letting some of those attacker to get away."

"Ah that. There is also a chance that they might just run away though, so don't get your hope up too much."

"Ah~. You're being a buzz-kill again, would it kill you to be positive for once."

"...I'm pretty sure positive would be hoping for the exact opposite. Also I am an Undead so I'm already dead, literally speaking."

"Tch, whatever. So? Did you get anything from your little chat?"

After disposing the rest of the attacking knights, though it was the death knight that did most of the work, Momonga left both Kyoko and Albedo to negotiate the payment with the village chief.

Though the couple really did assisted this village out of pure goodwill saying that they helped them because they can will raise suspicion, no matter the world true kindness was something that is non-existent after all.

So their cover story is as the following: They are travelers who just happened to saw the two sisters (whose memories had Momonga altered) being attacked by two knights, everything else goes exactly as everyone knows.

With that said none of them hoped for any reward in the first place, rather they used the negotiation as a means to extract information of this world from the village chief.

"Quite a lot."

"Fill me in later then. I'm not in the mood right now."

Kyoko was never a good negotiator, her position of section chief was something that she gained with sheer hard work and pure grit.

"Would it really kill you to do something that involves brain-power for a change?"

"I have you and Albedo here, so why should I. My job here is as a frontliner who charge in blindly after all."

"I don't know whether should I be pleased or disappointed of you openly admitting it..." There really is no winning against this woman.

Taking his eyes off his wife he turned towards the villagers, soon enough his sight was locked to the two sisters whom he and Kyoko had saved earlier. Their parents' bodies were among those that would be buried today.

"...So their family didn't make it..."

"...Yeah..."

The burial ceremony was held in a nearby communal graveyard. It was surrounded by a broken-down fence, and within were several circular stone slabs inscribed with people's names.

The village chief recited the verses to ease the spirits of the dead, and the words from his mouth appealed to a god that he had never heard of in YGGDRASIL. It was a prayer that the spirits of the dead would find peace.

It appeared that there were not enough hands to bury all the bodies at once, so they chose to bury some of them first. For them, burying the dead on the day they died was too hasty, but perhaps this was a normal practice for the faiths in this world.

"If you want, I can revive all of them..."

Momonga idly stroked a 30 centimeter long wand under his robe. The wand was made of ivory and capped with gold. There were runes over the grip and it radiated an aura of holiness.

It was a Wand of Resurrection.

A magic item which could return the dead to life. Of course, Momonga did not possess just one of these wands. He had enough to resurrect all the dead in the village, with room to spare.

According to the village chief, this world's magic did not have the power to raise the dead. That being the case, if he used the wand of resurrection, he would create a miracle in this village. Certainly that would boost their popularity even more.

"No... They should be content with the fact that most of them are even alive in the first place."

Kyoko may wear her heart on her sleeves but she wasn't an idiot. the chances of the villagers keeping the secret would be very low, even if she ordered them not to talk about the resurrections.

The power to conquer death was something that everyone craved. And with how out of depth they are messing with the laws of nature is most certainly not a wise a course of action.

"...Is something bothering you?"

"To be honest I don't know. When you left to tell the others we were going I watched one of the villagers getting stabbed to death."

"Those two's father..."

"Yeah. I was just about to open a gate and step in but there wasn't enough time... And the moment I knew he died I felt... Nothing..."

Spirits, according to the lore of YGGDRASIL, are souls that could not passes over to the next live due to worldly attachments. Unfinished business which resulted in strong emotions, usually regret, allows them to remain in the physical realms.

Despite her claims, Kyoko had already read her character's background. Could it be that because of her race she no longer cares for the dead? If so will this happen should any of her children or husband perishes?

For the first time in her life, Kyoko felt incredible fear overtaking her.

"...I love you..." Momonga suddenly blurted, shocking the two women.

Albedo was at lost for word at such bold display, and for a second Kyoko was the same but the great spirit recovered almost immediately.

"W-What's with you all of the sudden!?"

"See? You still care about me, and I'm an undead."

"Ah..."

"As for your status it's probably only affects your elevated feelings, it doesn't tamper with your personality or mental state in any way."

"There's no need for concern. Didn't you just say that worrying is my job?"

"...You big idiot..."

Kyoko lightly punched Momonga on the shoulder, doing her best to hid her helmet's face from him. She had a feeling that even though she doesn't have a face he could tell that she's flustered, that will lead to a situation where he can blackmail him to do things for him.

The Overlord on the other hand was simply happy that his lover have returned to her normal self. To his surprise his wife returned her weapons to her storage, and intertwine her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Though the both of them felt nothing physically, the feelings behind her action reached his nonexistent heart.

"Ah sorry about that Albedo. Having to see us old couple flirting like that..."

"NO! ON THE CONTRARY! Seeing Momonga-sama and Kyoko-sama expressing their love for one another is nothing but heartwarming! One could only dream that their Marriage could ever be as harmonious as yours!"

"Hearing you say that... It's kind of embarrassing..." The great spirit shyly twiddled her index, she was a middle age woman after all.

"I agree. By the way Albedo, what is an eight edge Assassin doing here?"

Albedo was one thing, but bringing a monster here would make them the center of attraction, even if the burial was going on. Just then, Momonga remembered that Eight Edge Assassins were monsters that could go invisible.

"I brought him over because he wanted to pay his respects to you, Momonga-sama."

"EH! HE'S BEEN HERE DOES THAT MEAN HE SAW THE WHOLE THING!?" The great spirit shrieked in panic.

"Indeed, I was privileged to see it Kyoko-sama! How refreshed my soul is when..."

"—Enough of that. Are you part of the support troops?" Momonga addressed more calmly, only because his wife had already voiced his concern.

Should any of their fellow player learn of their sappy exchange the neither of them would hear the end of it.

"Yes. There are 400 vassals beside myself who stand ready to assault the village at any time."

"I thought we already went through with the fact that we're saving this village." The great spirit dryly muttered.

"Sebas really don't have the talent to pass message it seems." Was Momonga's off hand remark.

"My apologies Kyoko-sama! Momonga-sama! I issued the surrounding of this village prior to my arrival, shall I command the troops to retreat?"

"Since the problem have been taken care of that would be the best course of action. Who's your commander?"

"That would be Aura-sama and Mare-sama." To the couple's horror the assassin continued.

"Demiurge-sama and Shalltearsama remain in Nazarick on alert, while Cocytus-sama is supervising Nazarick's perimeter security."

"...That's overkill for a small scale operation like this..." If this keeps up Momonga was pretty sure that his jaw would fall of at some point.

"And what about the others!? Does any of them knows about this!?"

"No, Kyoko-sama. All of them are still preoccupied with their respective devices."

She let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

"Everyone but Aura and Mare are to fall back. How many of you Eight Edge Assassins are there?" The overlord ordered, also relieved that his dignity remained intact.

"There are 15 of us in total."

"Then you can stay with Aura and Mare."

After watching the Eight Edge Assassin nod in acknowledgement, the two returned their eyes back to the burial. They were about to fill in the graves, and the two girls were crying non-stop.

The sight reinforce their hearts.

They will never put their children through such a thing.

And of course they will never allow the opposite to ever happen.

XxX

"LOOK! THE SUN IS SETTING!"

"You perfectly sound like a ten year old..."

"Can you blame me! You look at that and tell me that it's not breathtaking!"

Doing as his wife commanded, not that it was the first time he does so today, he was greeted by the sight of the sun almost reaching the horizon. All of the sudden he understood the reason behind Kyoko's excitement, it really was an amazing sight.

"You're right... It's really wonderful."

"Isn't it!? Maybe if you pay more attention to your surrounding you'd be able to notice it sooner!"

"That's just low..."

Kyoko merely chuckled. "Should we get going then? Or do you want to stick around until sunset?"

The second option does sound appealing, but... "We should head back now. The children should be done with their test, and we need to update the others on what we have learned."

"Eh~. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow then... Oh! Maybe I can catch the sunrise while I'm at it!"

"That settles that then. Albedo."

"Understood."

"We should inform the chief of our departure first before that. It'd be rude if we disappear all of the sudden."

"Ah that's right. We'd better find him quick, I really want to see the kids."

"...Kyoko-sama, Momonga-sama, is it really necessary? Why should you two bother with such formality? Aren't you two going to far for such lowly human?"

"...Do you hate humans?"

"I detest them. Humans are weak and inferior lifeforms. They would look so pretty if I squashed them like bugs… besides that girl."

Albedo's words were as sweet as honey, yet their meaning was terribly cruel.

"Umu-umu. I kind off understand it, but don't let them hear you say that." Kyoko nodded, she didn't get to where she is today by playing nice.

"Indeed... I understand how you feel. However, I hope you can control yourself for the time being, because we have to put on a show." The husband swiftly followed.

Albedo nodded energetically. Looks like he have his work cut out for him. Understanding his subordinates was an important skill he had to master. Luckily Kyoko is naturally talented at that department, all he has to do is to follow her lead.

"I'm still kind of bummed out that I didn't get to kill much, hopefully Cranium is still up for a spar..."

Yep, this is going to take a while to sort of. With that in mind he began looking for the village chief.

They found the chief almost immediately, talking to some of the villagers. He had a stern look on his face, but it did not seem normal. Indeed, he seemed to be quite wound up.

"YES!" Kyoko silently cheered. "Looks like I get to kill again!"

Sighing at his wife's antics, though also somewhat glad because she wouldn't take her frustration on him, he approached the chief.

"...What's wrong, Chief-dono?"

The chief's face lit up, as though he had glimpsed a golden shiny wire of hope.

"Oh, Ainz-sama. It would seem there are some mounted people who look to be warriors approaching us…"

He was honestly shocked that Kyoko didn't cheer or fist bumped in the wake of that information.

"I see…"

The chief and the other nearby citizens looked at the two of them, worried expressions on their faces.

Momonga gently raised his hand as he saw this, which filled everyone with relief as he said:

"Leave it to me. Gather all of the survivors into the village chief's house right now. The chief and I will remain here."

"None of them are going to make it far, you can count on that." Kyoko cracked her knuckles for further emphasis.

A bell rang, and the villagers gathered. The Death Knight took up a position near the chief's house, while Albedo remained behind him, awaiting orders.

"Ah! And don't worry about the fee, I'm in the mood for some fighting so I'll handle this one for free!" Though her word brought relief for the chief he felt somewhat disturbed by her cheerful tone.

After a while, they finally sighted many mounted warriors along the road leading to the village. The horsemen slowly entered the square.

"Eh..." Kyoko suddenly slumped, her spear and shield lowered.

"What is it?"

"Those guys aren't here to fight. They do have fighting spirit, but it's not directed on this village."

"I see. Then whoever it is they're after is most likely the mastermind behind the attack."

"Probably."

"They aren't uniformly equipped, and each of them is outfitted differently… are they not regular troops?" Momonga mused as he observed the men and their wargear.

The knights from before had breastplates bearing the sigils of the Baharuth Empire, and they were heavily equipped, each in the same way. While these men were wearing armor as well, their gear varied from man to man. Some wore leather armor and some did not have their plate armor on, exposing the chainmail underneath.

Some of them wore helmets, while some went bareheaded. About the only thing they had in common was that they each showed their faces. All of them had swords of similar make, but apart from that, they also carried bows, javelins, maces, and other backup weapons.

One could say that they looked like hardened veterans of the battlefield. A less polite way would be to say that they were a ragtag bunch of sellswords.

The riders finally entered the square. There were around 20 of them, and while they were wary of the Death Knight, they formed up neatly before Ainz and the village chief. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force.

He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen. He looked like the fiercest and most eye-catching one of his men.

The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the village chief before lingering on the Death Knight and then he turned toward Albedo. He took a long time looking at her. However, once he satisfied himself that none of them were going to move, he did the same with Kyoko before turning his keen gaze on Momonga.

Although the man looking at him seemed to be the sort who made his living by violence, both of them remained still. A look like that could not hope to raise any ripples on the still lake of Momonga's heart, and always Kyoko was a lot more frontal with her words.

"If you want a fight then just spit it, I'll take you all on..."

He was caught off guard by the bold challenge. Momonga really hope that he wouldn't laugh the threat off, there was no way he can stop Kyoko once she's pissed off.

Luckily the leader seems to be an expert on gouging people's strength, and is very much aware of how dangerous the person in front of him is.

"(cough 2X). I must apologize for my wife's rude manner, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown and she is Pallas Domina Gown. The one behind me is Albedo and this village chief."

Momonga's intervention allowed the leader to regain his bearings, he then spoke in a grave tone.

"—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."

His even baritone echoed through the village square, and there was some commotion from the chief's house behind them.

"Heh~. For a big shot you certainly doesn't dress the part." Again Kyoko voiced his thought. If he was recognized even by the people of this remote village then he really was someone of considerable power.

If so why is he and his men are poorly equipped?

The warrior, Gazef, on the other hand chuckled.

"I'm afraid I was put in a bind and was forced to go forward with what I have at the moment..."

"Ah, I see. Your superior must be quite the asshole."

Momonga was already used to his wife's cursing, though the other was caught off guard. However the warrior caption recovered quickly and chuckled.

"No. He is a good person, though your words perfectly described those who surround him..."

This time some of the men behind him laughed while the rest smiled.

'As expected she's still a natural at breaking the ice.'

"Well then, warrior captain, what is it that you want to ask us?"

"Ah, yes. Ainz Ooal..."

"Just call me Ainz, it'd be troublesome if you have to call me such a long name every time."

"Me too, just call me Pallas."

"...V-very well. Ainz-dono, Pallas-dono. Is it save to assume that the three... I mean 'four' of you were the ones who protected this village?"

"Not really, my husband's summon was the one that did most of the work, he and I only killed one man each."

"...I see... Then I must thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."

The air seemed to tremble.

The Warrior-Captain was a man from a privileged class of society. It was quite shocking that such a man would bow and scrape before a pair of strangers, in this world where people were so clearly divided amongst each other. From what Momonga had heard, the concept of human rights was almost nonexistent in this country — no, in this world. A few years ago, the Kingdom still sanctioned the slave trade.

One could tell Gazef's character from the way he was ready to dismount and bow to Ainz despite their difference in status.

This man was definitely the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain, so he concluded.

"...Please, do not stand on ceremony. In truth, I did this for payment, so no thanks is needed."

"Oh, a payment. Does this mean that you are an adventurer?"

"Oh? They have those here too?"

Kyoko's word puzzled not only Gazef, but also the village chief. Quickly her husband stepped in.

"To elaborate my wife and I are travelers. We are indeed adventures from where we came from, and is rather please to know that the same organization is present here."

"...Traveller, you say..."

Gazef turned his eyes toward the Death Knight. He must have smelled the faded scent of gore and death that came from it.

"...That 'person' over there, could he be the summon that your wife mentioned?"

"Indeed, he is the servant that I created."

Gazef murmured in approval, and then looked Momonga up and down with a keen gaze.

"Then… how about that mask?"

To conceal his identity of being an undead, Momonga had disguised himself with a mask and a pair of gauntlets. It was only a matter of time before someone points it out anyway.

"I wear it for reasons known only to a magic caster."

"May I remove that mask?"

"Sadly, I must refuse. It would not be good if I lost control of him." so he gestured towards the death knight.

A look of shock flashed across the faces of the chief and gasps came from the

villagers hiding within the chief's house. Perhaps he had sensed the change in

the air and seen the look on the chief's face, but Gazef nodded deeply and said:

"I see. Then, we'd best not take it off."

"Thank you, then..." Gazef subtly glanced at Kyoko, much to Momonga's ire.

"I'm wearing this helmet so I don't die when someone aims for my head, in case you haven't figure it out."

Some of the soldiers behind Gazef snickered, and the warrior captain himself smiled.

"Indeed, for a warrior keeping his guard up at all times must be their second nature." so he muttered.

"Ah, that's right. Speaking of warriors would you mind putting your weapons away to prevent triggering the villager's trauma. They might survived the massacre but the scar still lingers..."

"...It is as you say, Gown-dono. However, this sword was given to me by the King. I cannot set it down without his express permission."

"—Pallas-sama, we will be fine."

"Suit yourself then, but in turn I get to keep my weapon with me at all times, how does that sound."

Gazef could only stared at the marvelous weapon that the she-warrior carried. A spear that despite being ornate was undoubtedly a high grade armaments at the same time. With that said however, he honestly think that there won't be a difference whether he was armed or not.

The woman in front of him could still kill him without wasting a breath, that's what his honed instinct told him.

"Please forgive my wife's unreasonable request, Warrior-Captain-dono."

"No, I see the logic in her thinking, Gown-dono. If this sword was not personally awarded to me by the King, I would gladly lay it aside. Then, could we sit down and discuss the details. Also, the sky is growing dark, and we would like to rest in this village for the night…"

"I understand. Then, let us return to my home together—"

In the middle of the chief's reply, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily, and had an urgent report. In a high-pitched voice, the horseman said:

"Warrior-Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They've surrounded the village and they're closing in!"

Once again Momonga was surprised that Kyoko hadn't broke into a fit of cheer right at that moment.

XxX

Voidwalker77 here. Sorry for the long hiatus, I got a lot of school stuff on my plate. The good news is I just need to survive another couple of weeks and It'd be smooth sailing for the next month, hopefully I'd be able to wrap up Volume 1 before the end of May.

As always I thank all of you for your unending support, it means a lot to me.

CIAO!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko was feeling conflicted to be honest. On one hand she is feeling happy because she's definitely getting a chance to wreak some havoc, on the other hand she also felt embarrassed and angry for getting encircled without her realizing it.

'Then again, those are [Archangel Flame]. They're far to weak to be picked up by my radar...'

And that's where her inner dispute escalated.

'Ah Mou! And here I was hoping for a real fight! Hopefully the summoner can at least call an [Elemental Seraph]...'

Perhaps the mastermind only summoned the lowest tier of angel to conserve his/her mana. Their number is also pretty large and they have completely surrounded the entire area, from the looks of it Kyoko's wish of an even fight may not be too a pipe dream after all.

So why the heck are they hiding?

"I see… so there were people out there."

Gazef peeked out at the people surrounding the village from inside the

darkened house.

He could see three people within his field of vision. They were slowly advancing on the village while maintaining an even separation from each other.

They were unarmed and were not wearing heavy armor. However, that did not mean that they were pushovers. Many magic casters disliked such equipment and preferred lighter gear. This suggested that they were magic casters.

However, it was the winged monsters floating beside them which confirmed their vocations.

Angels.

Angels were monsters summoned from another world, and many people --particularly, the citizens of the Slaine Theocracy-- believed them to be messengers of the gods. However, the priests of the Kingdom ruled that these so-called angels were merely summoned monsters.

While these religious disputes were part of the reason why the countries were set against each other, Gazef felt that their status as divine messengers was secondary to their strength as monsters.

To Gazef, angels and demons, their similarly-ranked counterparts, were stronger than many other monsters summoned using magic of a similar tier.

Most of them had special abilities and some could even use magic. They were troublesome foes, in his reckoning.

Of course, that depended on the individual angel. Not all of them were difficult to beat.

However, the angels this time round, with their shining breastplates and flaming swords, were of a type that was unknown to him.

"They must really hate you, Warrior-Captain-dono."

Momonga, or Ainz as far as everyone else know him as, remarked after assessing the situation. There was no riches that can be taken from such small village, so he concluded that what they are seeking is something else entirely.

"It comes with the job of Warrior-Captain. However… this is troubling.

Judging by the way the other side has so many people who can summon angels, they must be from the Slaine Theocracy… and it's clear that the people carrying out this operation must be a special operations unit… the legendary Six Scriptures.

It would seem that both in numbers or ability, the opposition is superior to us..."

"Legendary you say... Heh, this might not be a waste of time after all~" As she said this Kyoko walked towards the door, but was stopped by her husband.

"We can't go charging in blindly Pallas."

"Eh!? Why not!? We can take them on, no sweat!"

"That's true. But think about it, if we intervene then it's the same us openly declaring our hostility towards an entire country."

"So?"

Momonga was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one dumbfounded by her reply.

"Look, even if it's impossible for us to get along with them why should we risk our necks? Changing a neutral relationship into an aggressive one?"

His words was cold and uncaring, but nobody present can blame him. Momonga's reasoning was logical and sound after all, not even Gazef could find any fault in his stance especially considering the fact that the couple are nothing more than a pair of traveller.

"Are you an idiot? It's exactly because of that!

You said it yourself, it's impossible for us to ever get along with those guys, ever! So why bother building bridges that's going to end up getting burned anyway!?"

Well she got him there. The theocracy practice the belief of Great Six Gods, and promote human supremacy, in other words the likes of [Ainz Ooal Gown] whose roster completely consist of Heteromorphic races will never be able to construct any meaningful exchange with the country.

"So are we going to do this or what? We did promised to protect this village didn't we?"

"...Yes. Only this village, right?"

"Well, obviously. Where are you getting at?"

"And that means we'll kept collateral damage to a minimum, RIGHT?"

The hair on her back suddenly stood up straight. This isn't good, that only happens when she's losing an argument. She gotta do something quick before he delivers the finishing blow!

"In other words, charging in blindly is the LAST THING we can afford to do. RIGHT?"

Ah shit, he got her good.

"FINE! I GET IT SHEESH! I won't do anything stupid..." Further reinforcing her word Kyoko's spear and shield dissipated into nothingness. It was less alarming than when she summoned it, but it still caught a number of people off guard.

'Now that's one thing out of the way. As for the other one...'

Momonga turned to Gazef. "Warrior captain, I assume that you will try an gain our aide in this situation."

The man nodded. "If it is alright with you, would you be willing to let me hire you? You may name your price and I will meet it."

"Please permit me to refuse, neither can I lent you my summon for that matter."

"I see… then, what if I conscripted you, in accordance with the Kingdom's laws?"

It was Kyoko who chuckled before answering. "I didn't know you were one for terrible jokes, Warrior Captain-san."

'In other words you're most welcome to try but you will die.' Gazef received the message loud and clear. From the very beginning his instincts have warned him that Making an enemy of these two would be a fatal error.

It might also be the end of the country he had sworn to protect.

"...I see that it's meaningless to keep going on about this. Then, Gown-dono, please take care of yourself. Once again, thank you for saving this village."

Gazef removed his metal gauntlet and shook Ainz's hand. Originally, Ainz was thinking of removing his own Jarngreipr to return the courtesy, but in the end, he did not do so. Still, Gazef paid it no heed. He gripped Ainz's hand tightly, and said:

"I am truly, truly grateful to you for protecting these innocent villagers from being slaughtered. Also… I know it is very selfish of me and I have no authority to make you do anything… but I hope you can protect the villagers here, just one more time. Right now, I have nothing to give you, but I hope that no matter what, you will heed my plea… I beg you."

"Sheesh, no need to be so dramatic! We already give our word to protect this village, we won't allow anyone to get hurt so just get on with it!"

"I apologize for my wife's crude language. But it is as she says, we shall protect the villagers. I swear that on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Well I'm not swearing on my name. You should already realize that I'm one who is always up for a fight."

After hearing that Gazef breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much, Gown-dono, Pallas-dono. Now I have nothing more to worry about. All I need to do now is charge boldly ahead."

"...Before that, please take this with you."

Ainz took out an item and handed it to the smiling Gazef. It was a small,

strangely carved statuette. There did not seem to be anything special about it.

However—

"If it is a gift from your good self, I will gladly accept it. Then, Gown-dono.

Time grows short, but I must now leave."

"...Will you not you wait until nightfall before setting out?"

"There's a chance that enemy has [Darkvision] or other kind of spell that will allow them to see in the dark. And I can tell that none of your men is a mage so you'd rather go out now to avoid anymore disadvantage."

"It is as you say, Pallas-dono. Also… we need to let you see how we stand or fall."

"I see. As expected of the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain, your keen insight is truly worthy of praise. Then, I wish you all the best, Warrior-Captain-dono."

"And I wish you a safe journey home, Gown-dono, Pallas-dono."

Momonga and Kyoko quietly watched Gazef's back shrinking into the distance as he rode off.

"It's not like you to pass up a fight." Even he have to admit that, especially because it was extremely convenient for him. "What made you give up so easily?"

"Nothing. Everything you said make perfect sense. I can be a logical person once in a while too, you know?"

...

...

...

"You're waiting until they're at their last peg before making a grand entrance aren't you?"

"Yup." with that said Kyoko re-summoned her spear and shield.

XxX

Gazef bit his lip, and continued slashing.

His record for the most consecutive uses of his ultimate attack, [Sixfold Slash of Light, was rapidly increasing.

A warrior like Gazef could use six different kinds of martial arts at once, and combined with his hidden ultimate attack, that made seven martial arts at once.

Until now, he had been using martial arts to improve his physical attributes, fortify his mind, improve his magic resistance, temporarily render his weapon magical, as well as another technique that he used on hitting an opponent.

That made five martial arts.

The reason why he had not pushed himself to the limit and used all seven at once was because powerful martial arts depleted one's concentration.

In particular, the [Sixfold Slash of Light] required three times the focus of his other techniques.

Gazef had two ultimate attacks like this, but he could only use them with four other martial arts at the same time.

He could easily defeat an angel with those techniques. But even if he struck them down, more of them were summoned anew. As long as he did not defeat their summoners, they would call up more angels to face him. While trying to run the opposition out of mana was an option, Gazef would probably tire before that.

The truth was, Gazef's arms were growing heavier and heavier, and his heart was racing.

[Instant Counter] was a martial art that forcibly corrected the body's balance after making an attack, resetting it to before the blow was struck. While that meant that the practitioner could immediately attack again, the forced reset of the body would place immense strain on it.

[Flow Acceleration] was a martial art that increased the speed at which one's nerves functioned, increasing one's attack rate. However, that technique created fatigue in the brain.

And then, there was the ultimate attack, the [Sixfold Slash of Light]. Using them put a great burden on the body, but without them, he would have no chance at all.

"Bring them all on! Your angels are nothing!"

His fearsome shout startled the Theocracy troops, but they soon recovered and renewed the offensive on Gazef.

"Pay him no heed, that's just the roar of a caged beast. Don't worry, deplete his strength bit by bit. But don't get too close. That beast's claws are long and sharp."

Gazef glared at the man with a scar on his face.

If only he could defeat him, he could turn the battle around. The problem was the other angel near him, different from the ones with the flaming swords. And then there was the great distance between them, and the several layers of defenses in the way.

They were simply too far apart.

"The beast is about to make a break for it. Show him the meaning of the word 'impossible'."

The man's calm voice only served to aggravate Gazef further.

Even if he stepped into the realm of heroes, Gazef could not win with his refined melee techniques alone.

Still — so what? If that was the only road available to him, then he would have to charge down it with all his strength.

As the strength returned to his eyes, Gazef began his charge.

However, the road ahead was hard, like he had expected.

The angels loomed before him, one after the after, swinging their swords of scorching red flame. As he evaded and counterattacked and destroyed the angels one after the other, Gazef suddenly felt an intense pain. It felt like he had been struck hard in the belly.

As he looked in the direction of the pain, he saw a group of magic casters casting a spell of some sort.

"Well, if you're priests, you should act like it. How about a little healing over here!"

As though to answer Gazef's jibe, an invisible force smashed into Gazef's body.

Even if the enemy used invisible attacks, Gazef was confident that he could avoid them by reading traces in the air and the looks on his opponent's faces. That might even have worked, if there were only a few of them. However, against 30 of those attacks, there was nothing he could do. Just keeping his sword in his hands was taking all his strength.

The pain filled his whole body. He had no idea where it was coming from, only that it was so great it almost made him collapse.

"Gahaah!"

The taste of steel welled up in his throat, and Gazef spat a mouthful of fresh blood. The sticky ichor welled out of his mouth and stained his chin.

Gazef's legs were shaky after that barrage of invisible blows, and now an angel was swinging its flaming sword at him.

He could not avoid the blow, and it struck his armor. Fortunately, it deflected the sword, but the impact travelled through the breastplate and deep into his body.

He swung wildly at the angel, but his poor balance meant that the angel easily evaded the attack.

Gazef's sword trembled in his hands as he gasped for breath.

The fatigue that filled his body seemed to be whispering into his ear, telling him to just lie down and rest.

"The hunt has entered its final stages. Do not let the beast rest — order your angels to attack consecutively."

Even though Gazef desperately wanted a moment to recover, the angels surrounding him obeyed their masters and mercilessly attacked him, one after the other.

He somehow evaded the attack from behind, and parried a thrust from the side. He used the strong angles of his armor to deflect an angel's charge from above.

Gazef wanted to counterattack his foes, but he was greatly outnumbered.

As his strength diminished, he could only take out one opponent at a time, since he lacked the stamina to use martial arts. As his subordinates fell one by one, the enemy's attacks were concentrated on him. With no way to break through the enemy's encirclement, he felt death closing in on him.

His concentration faltered, and he nearly fell to one knee. He desperately tried to refocus so he could fight.

The invisible impacts came again, striking the tottering Gazef.

The world before him shook mightily.

Not good!

Gazef used all his strength to try and maintain his balance. However, something seemed wrong with his body, and the strength that should have held him up was nowhere to be found.

The itch of touching the grass spread through his body, and Gazef realised that he had fallen.

He struggled to rise again, but his body betrayed him. The angels' swords meant death for him.

"Now, finish him off, but do not send in one angel. Use them all to ensure he is dead."

Yes, he was dead.

His well-trained hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he could not pick up his longsword. Even so, he could not give up.

His gritted teeth made creaking sounds.

Gazef was not afraid of death. He had taken many lives in the past, so he was prepared to meet his end on the battlefield.

Like he had told Ainz and Pallas, he was hated by people. That hatred became a sword that would one day pierce his body.

But he could not accept an end like this.

They had attacked several villages and murdered defenseless, innocent villagers, all to lure Gazef into a trap. He could not allow himself to die at the hands of honorless dogs like this, and he could not bear his powerlessness.

"Gaaaaaaah! Don't look down on me—!"

He shouted with all the strength in his body.

Blood dribbled out the side of his mouth as Gazef rose to his feet.

A man who should have been powerless to stand now stood proudly, the mighty force of his presence forcing back the angels that surrounded him.

"Haaa—! Haaa—!"

Just getting to his feet made it made him breathe hard. His mind was a blur and his body felt like it had turned to mud. But he could not lie down. If he lay down, all would be lost.

This little bit of pain he felt could not compare to the suffering of the dead villagers.

"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I am a man who loves and defends his country! How can I lose to bastards like you who stain my country with your footsteps—!"

He was certain that they would protect the villagers.

Then, what he should do was defeat as many of the enemy as he could, so the people would not meet the same fate as all the others.

Protecting the future people of the Kingdom. That was all he wanted to do.

The enemy commander sneered in response. Gazef knew that look very well, and he's thick skinned enough to shrug off whatever mockery he'd throw at him.

It never came.

The ground in front of him exploded. Dust filled his entire vision but he was too weak to swat them away, or do anything else for that matter.

He knew that it wasn't an enemy attack, they were far too prepared and disciplined to miss with such powerful strike.

It could only mean...

A hand took hold of his shoulder, and although Gazef could not feel it directly he's recognize their presence anywhere.

"Gown...Dono..."

The figure next to him remained silent as Gazef finally faltered. His strength leaving his legs he could do nothing as he slowly tumbled.

In a surprising display of strength the magic caster doesn't seem to be at all bothered by the shift of weight, keeping the Gazef standing and balanced with his right hand alone.

As for Pallas.

"Those are some honorable words warrior captain-san, and judging from your action none of them seems to be a lie..."

Her words not only filled him with hope, it also assured him of victory as well as the village safety and his own.

"There's no way I can sit down idly after hearing such."

With a swing of her spear Kyoko dissipated the dusts surrounding her, the sight of a warrior goddess now for all to see. So mesmerizing it was even the autonomous angel halted their slaughter and only hovered in place.

"Now then, Warrior Captain." Ainz started. "This may sound cliched, but do leave the rest to us."

Before he realized it, he was already in the corner of what looked like a simple village hut.

XxX

There was no trace of the intense battle that had taken place earlier on the plains.

The light of the setting sun covered up the blood staining the grass, and the stench of blood was blown away by the wind.

There were three figures on the plains who had not originally been there.

Nigun of the Slaine Theocracy's special operations unit — the Sunlight Scripture — looked at them with perturbation in his eyes.

The was dressed like an arcane magic caster. He(?) wore an evillooking mask to hide his face, and a pair of iron gauntlets on his hands. He wore an expensive-looking black robe, suggesting he was a person of some status.

One of them was dressed in a suit of jet-black full plate armor. It looked very impressive, and it was certainly some sort of masterwork magic item. One look at the exterior was enough to tell that it was a high-end magic item.

The beleaguered Gazef and his men were gone without a trace. In their place were these three mysterious individuals. It seemed to be some kind of teleportation magic, but he had no idea what kind of spell had been used here.

He had to be wary of the mysterious magic caster, but the one he must watch out the most is of course their leader.

"An... Angel?" One of his men dumbly uttered. Normally Nigun would have chided him for such idiocy.

He is a deeply religious person who believed in the power of God. Nigun considers his own god to be divine and hate worshipers of other gods. It would be nothing out of place for him to kill his subordinate for his earlier claim.

But the 'thing' in front of him, certainly was not 'human'.

It was dressed in a suit of armor of archaic design, seemingly made out of ethereal gold and doubling as a dress. Gold metal wings sprouted from her back, beautifully crafted and adoring her already perfect features.

On her right was a spear with a tip as large as a grown man's torso, yet she wielded it with one arm and shows no trouble in lifting its weight. A perfectly round shield was glued to the back of her left arm, inscribed with runes from civilization long lost.

She stood between the angels and the other two intruder. A mere warrior shouldn't made a difference in numbers, yet Nigun failed to convince himself so.

No matter how much force he gathers, none will be able to get past the 'wall' standing in front of them.

Nigun called the angels back, ordering them to form a defensive perimeter on their side. His assiduous gaze studied their movements, and then the magic caster stepped forward. Now standing next to the warrior woman.

"Pleased to meet you, gentlemen of the Slaine Theocracy. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. This is my wife, Pallas Ooal Gown."

He was some distance away from them, but the wind carried his voice over clearly.

Nigun did not respond, and thus the mysterious man called Ainz continued:

"The person behind me is called Albedo. I would like to make a deal with you. Might I have a moment of your time?"

Nigun tried to attach some meaning to the name Ainz Ooal Gown, but it was no use. It might be an alias. Perhaps trying to glean some information from him would be more productive. With that, Nigun raised his chin, indicating that Ainz should continue.

"Wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. Then, I would like to start by making one thing clear to you gentlemen. That would be — there is no way you can defeat us."

He could hear the absolute confidence in that statement. This was not a bluff or a boast. This was something that the man Ainz Ooal Gown believed from the bottom of his heart.

"That much is given." The woman Pallas, seconded. "Why did you even bother telling them that anyway? It's not like we're gonna let any of them escape."

"Well, figures if we rattle them enough they'll surrender and save us time."

"Eh~!? But I don't want them to surrender! I want to fight!"

"Don't be so selfish. What will you do if one of your attack accidentally hit the village."

"Geh! I-I won't! I'm not gonna use any AOE attacks! And don't worry about collateral damage! See!? Those guys are nowhere near the village! "

"Hm..."

"Come on~! I promise I'll stick to physical strikes only, so please~?"

The finally Caster relented with a sigh. "Fine. But we'll take turns attacking. This is a good chance to test offensive spells on actual living target..."

"YES!"

Their exchange further flames Nigun's fury, and secretly, his fear. They were outnumbered and is surrounded yet they chatter without a care, as if he and his men wasn't even there. As if he wasn't even an opponent that they don't need to take seriously.

A thrill of cold ran from the bottoms of Nigun's feet to the top of his head. He had felt this countless times in his struggles along the edge of life and death. It was a sign of impending doom.

Deep down, although he tries his best to deny it, he knew that they're already dead.

"Have the angels charge! Don't let them get close!"

Nigun's voice broke slightly as he shouted his orders. It sounded more like a scream.

It was not to raise his men's spirits. He was simply afraid of the two unknowns in front of him.

Two Archangel Flames flapped their wings in response to Nigun's command, launching an attack.

"Oh! Here they come! I got first strike right!?"

"Yes-yes. Just remember we're taking turns attacking. There's something I want to test..."

"Roger~!"

Merrily the warrior woman spun her lance. Kyoko just can't contain herself any longer. True her enemy may only be weak archangel flames, but this is her debut fight! She's guts to give it everything she got!

"Here we go!"

To her inhuman vision the zooming angels were moving in slow motion, intercepting two incoming flames was nothing short of easy. With a single stroke of her trusty spear Kyoko cleaved the two Archangel Flames into four.

However her attack was far from finished.

Instead of vanishing the bifurcated angel's corpse began to glow, compressing itself into four hovering glowing orbs.

Before the flabbergasted men could even voice their shock the four orbs raced through the air and began destroying the rest of the angels, piercing the summons as stones would through glass.

Only when they were mowed down to half of their original number did they finally disappeared.

"Ah, shit. I forgot to turn off my [Ricohet] skill."

It was one of Kyoko's crowd control skills. Often passed off as useless she probably would have never bothered learning it f it weren't for her husband's insight. To put it into words, the skill works when the player performed an attack that exceeded the target's total HP.

The remaining overkill damage is converted into ranged attack that targets mobs with the same race as the original victims. It rarely kicks in during PvP, but it was extremely helpful in tedious grinding mission and fighting swarm based summoners.

Kyoko was a bit surprised, and relieved, that she only killed half of them. If she had ended it in one blow then she would have blown her chance to cut loose! Of course the summoner could always just call for more, but still...

"Alright then, it's my turn." Momonga proclaimed.

"Eh!? But I've only attacked once!"

"Which means now is my turn to do so. We did agree to take turns didn't we?"

"Mu... Fine! But leave some for me!"

"No promises. Now then, I apologize for the delay. Let us continue where we left."

A sudden spike of cold pierced his spine, followed by a surge of nausea. Nigun, the hardened killer who had presided over many slaughters, was now feeling something that he had never felt before.

He had to run. He had no way of beating any of them, so doing battle with him would be very dangerous.

However, Nigun struggled to shake that feeling away. He had cornered his prey Gazef — how could he watch him get away now?

Still, a warning resonated from the depths of his soul. Nigun shouted his order:

"All angels, attack! Hurry!"

Every one of the Archangel Flames shot toward Momonga like bullets.

"What a lively lot…"

Nigun could hear the cool, calm voice of someone who was being attacked by angels, but did not care. Ainz was surrounded by so many angels that nobody could even see him, but yet his voice did not carry even the slightest hint of worry.

It looked like he would be impaled by countless blades — no, Ainz's spell took effect before that.

"[Negative Burst]."

The air shuddered.

A wave of black radiance erupted from 'Ainz', like the negative image of a camera flash. It only lasted for an instant, but it had an immediate and obvious effect.

"Im-impossible…"

Someone muttered those words, finally voicing their disbelief that has plagued them since the beginning of the fight.

The angels, over 40 of them, had been annihilated by only two attacks.

"Oy... Weren't you the one who told me not to use AOE attacks? What'll you do is the villager got caught from the blast?" The Great spirit prodded in a jeering tone, but Overlord was unfazed.

"That won't happen. Unlike you I know all of my spell's ranges. By the way, you didn't take any damage from the blast didn't you?"

"As if! That attack wasn't even maximized or chained! Not to mention most of your spells are weak to begin with!"

Momonga only sigh, he was already used to his wife's boasting.

"Maybe so, but it also could be a friendly fire setting."

"What are you talking about? I can attack you and the kids just fine."

"That's certainly true. Perhaps it depends on who the attacker is targeting and his or her willingness to harm them."

Kyoko nodded. "Could be it, why don't you let me stab you and find out!?"

"...I'd rather you not..."

"Come on! I'll just be a little sting! You're a man aren't you?"

"That weapon deals extra damage against those with evil alignment, who knows what'll happen to me if I get hit? Besides it's clear that you want to stab me. Testing it with that kind of intention is the same as useless."

"Boo~! Since when are you such a killjoy!?"

Again they completely ignored Nigun and his men in favour of bickering with one another. It was not the sight of strong warriors letting their guard down, no. After all who would feel threatened when they face mere ants.

Nigun could not help but tremble, trying desperately to bring himself over.

Nigun knew that the members of the strongest special ops group, the Black Scripture, could also eliminate this many angels. In other words, all he had to do was treat Ainz as an opponent on their level. While he might be as strong as a member of the Black Scripture, he had the advantage of numbers on his side, so victory was still possible.

However, could those members of the Black Scripture take care of all these

angels with just one attack like those two did?

Nigun shook his head to clear away his doubts. He could not think of that question. If he got his answer, then he would truly be done for. Therefore Nigun reached inside his coat, and touched the item within to give himself courage.

He fervently believed that as long as he held it, everything would be fine.

However, his subordinates did not have the same source of moral support that he did.

"U-uwaaaah!"

"What, what the hell!"

"It's a monster!"

Once they realized their angels were useless, they wailed and fell back upon

the spells that they knew and trusted.

"[Charm Person, [Iron Hammer of Righteousness, [Hold, [Fire Rain, [Emerald Sarcophagus, [Holy Ray, [Shockwave, [Confusion, [Charge of Stalagmite, [Open Wounds, [Poison, [Fear, [Word of Curse, [Blindness]..."

All kinds of spells rained down on Momonga and Pallas.

"Oh! I haven't heard of those spells in a long time! It sure brings back memories of my beginners days!"

"Umu, those are indeed first tier spell usually used by new players. Never thought the day It'd ever hear of them."

The two commented in a nostalgic fashion.

"Those spells...who taught them to you? The Slaine Theocracy? Someone else? There are more and more things I want to ask you now."

"You can just asks that to whoever are left once we're through with them."

"Hm... Since most of them are summoner they'd probably be easy to capture once they run out of mana."

"Yosh~! Then it's settled!"

Not only could he slaughter all their summoned angels in one move, their spells were also incapable of harming him.

Nigun felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. And judging from the content of their conversation they intend to capture them alive. The news might brought some relief to the ears of fools, but he knows that there's only one reason why would a victorious side would not kill the losers.

Extraction of information. In other words torture.

"Hyaaaaah—!"

One of the men screamed wildly as he saw that his spells were ineffective. In desperation, he pulled out a sling and loaded it with a bullet. Although Nigun doubted the effectiveness of such a projectile when even an angel's sword was useless, he did not stop the man

The bullet that could easily shatter bone sped toward Pallas.

It was followed by a sound. That sound was like an explosion.

An instant.

It had happened in an instant.

Since they were in battle, they could not take their eyes off their target. However, Albedo — who should have been behind — had moved in a mysterious way in front of Ainz to defend him. The source of the apparent explosion was because she had violently kicked off the ground to get to where she was.

With a speed that the eye could not even see, Albedo swung her bardiche, tracing a beautiful curve of the weapon's sickly green light in the air.

After that, the man with the sling slowly collapsed to the ground.

"...Huh?"

Nobody knew what had happened. They were the ones who had launched the attack, yet the result was completely opposite — one of them had fallen instead.

One of the men went over to inspect his dead comrade, and he shouted:

"His, his head's been smashed in!"

"...What? Smashed… don't tell me it's the sling bullet he threw!"

Why had he been killed by his own projectile?

Just then, the wind carried a voice into the puzzled Nigun's ears.

"My apologies, It would seem my subordinate used a combination of the Missile Parry and Counter Arrow skills to return your projectile to your man. I believe you have some sort of magic which defends against ranged attacks on your persons. That would mean an attack that is stronger than the defense will break through it, no? It's hardly worth panicking about."

"Umu-umu! Perfectly executed Albedo! I couldn't have done better myself!"

The one wearing the jet black armor instantly faltered to the praise.

"W-What are you talking about Pallas-Sama! My inferior skill should never be compared to your godly capabilities!" She shrieked in panic.

"You really think so? I'm pretty sure had I be the one who did it, it'd pretty much be the same."

Albedo looked like she was about to argue further, but Momonga.

"That's enough, Albedo."

"Ainz-sama!?"

"My wife had decreed that your skill is up to the task, and her judgement can't be wrong."

"...!..."

"And besides, it'd be extremely rude to turn down a compliment like that wouldn't it?"

"...! I-indeed... My apologies, Pallas-sama."

"Well, it's not like I'd get angry over something small like that. By the way, it's my turn now right!?"

"It is, knock yourself out."

"Yosha! Oi you over there!" Kyoko pointed her spear at Nigun. He felt as if it was inches from his neck despite the distance. "Hurry up and summon more angels or something! I'm not gonna hold back since I could only attack once!"

"Ngk! Puh! Principality of Observation! Attack!"

In response to Nigun's orders, the angel that had been standing by up till now suddenly spread its wings and flapped, propelling itself forward.

The Principality of Observation was an angel in full body armor. It held a mace in one hand and a round shield in the other. A garment that looked like a long skirt covered its legs.

The Principality of Observation was stronger than the Archangel Flames, but it had not been deployed into battle until now because of its special skill. In accordance with its name, the Principality of Observation had the ability to raise the defense of all its allies. However, this ability lost its effect once the angel moved, so the wise decision would be to order the Principality of Observation to hold its ground.

The fact that Nigun had ordered it to attack was a sign that he was grasping at straws. He had to clutch at anything which might turn out to be a lifeline, even if it ended up being chaff.

"Eh? Seriously? You're only sending him!?" Pallas protested. Instead of summoning more angels this idiot only sent over a weakling. That's the worst decision anyone can ever make! (From her point of view at least).

"Well, I'll just have to make do..." Just her luck, to get a turn where only a single enemy attack.

As ordered, the angel drew up in front of Kyoko, and raised its shining mace.

Instead of retaliating she positioned her shield between them and prepare to receive the full attack.

The loud clang could be heard even by the hiding villager, showing just how powerful it was. However to those who witness it directly the result was the exact opposite.

A spider web formed in Principal of Observation's mace, spreading and spreading until it covered its entire body. The Sunlight Scripture knows what will happens next, but only after it finally did they believe it.

Like a porcelain doll dropped to the ground, the strongest angel Nigun had summoned, shattered into a million pieces.

No traces were left behind. The previous scene — that of the angel's attack and its destruction — felt like they had been illusions, like they had never happened.

"Hoh. Countering with a combination of Shield Bash and Defense Strike. I see your timing is as good as always." Momonga praised.

"Well... figures I should just practice it. Especially since there's only a single target to fight."

"From the looks of it your worries are for nothing."

"Yeah-yeah. Just hurry up and get it over with, this is your turn after all."

"I'm actually surprised that you'd keep your end of the bargain considering the nature of the deal."

A tick mark appeared on Kyoko's helmet.

"And I'm actually surprised that you'd waste my once in a lifetime kindness of letting you doing it."

"Dully noted."

While those two once again exchanged words casually fear spread like a wildfire upon the scripture.

"How, how could this be."

"In just one hit…"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

"Im-im-impossible!" Nigun shouted amidst his confusion.

He did not even know he was shouting. He was simply converting his thoughts into words. It did not feel like shouting to him.

The Principality of Observation was a high-tier angel whose offensive and defensive strength were in a 3:7 ratio. It boasted the strongest defense of all other angels in its tier.

In addition, Nigun's natural-born talent, [Enhance Summoned Monster, could improve the stats of any monster Nigun summoned. As a result, there were very few people who could defeat a Principality of Observation summoned by Nigun.

Nigun had never seen anyone defeat it with just one spell. Even the Black Scripture, whose members' power pressed against the limits of humanity, could not do it. In other words, Ainz Ooal Gown's and Pallas Domina Gown's power exceeded that of mankind.

"It's can't be! It's impossible! Nobody can defeat a high-tier angel with just one strike! What kind of man are you, Pallas Domina Gown?! It's impossible that nobody's heard of you before! What is your real name!"

There was no trace of calm left in Nigun, just his wild screaming in the hope of denying reality.

"How rude! I'm a woman through and through you know!" Kyoko responded while puffing her nonexistent cheek.

"...Indeed. What you just said is very...VERY...RUDE..."

Nigun did not know it, but he had accidentally signed his own death warrant verbally."

"For you to say such a thing to my lovely wife. My mind is now set. I will take you alive, but your demise would be the furthest from quick and painless!"

His proclamation rendered Kyoko dumbstruck and sent Albeod into a feat of squeal.

As a salary man Kuzuki Satoru was someone who was used to be stepped on. This mentality combined with his timid nature made him a very hard man to set off, with his button countable by a single hand.

One of them was his wife, and even the slightest of insult was more than enough for him to erupt his bottled stress and rage.

In the face of Ainz's wrath, Nigun was unable to respond to what he was hearing. Yet, he understood that he was as good as dead.

—That is a monster beyond my wildest imaginings. I could never hope to defeat it.

Was what he honestly think.

"Cap-Captain, what, what should we do...?"

"Figure it out yourself! I'm not your mother!"

Nigun only managed to calm down after he could no longer see the face of the man he was shouting at.

Losing his cool in front of an unknown monster like this was a very bad thing.

The sun was slowly falling below the horizon, and darkness threatened to swallow the world. It felt like Death itself was opening its maw to devour everything. Nigun tried to force his fear back, and gave an order:

"Protect me! Protect me if you want to live!"

Nigun brought the crystal out in his trembling hand. His subordinates, usually vigorous and nimble, were chained down by fear and their movements were slow. Even these fearless men would hesitate when ordered to become a shield against a monster like the one which stood before them. However, he had to have them buy him some time, no matter what.

The magic sealed within the crystal could summon the most powerful angel known to man. It was an angel that had single-handedly destroyed a Demon God that rampaged throughout the land 200 years ago.

It was an angel of the highest order, that could easily destroy a city.

Casting the spell to summon that angel again required an incalculable amount

of money and manpower, but Ainz Ooal Gown and Pallas Domina Gown, these two mysterious beings, was worthy of being eliminated by its power. More importantly, it would be worse if the crystal was taken without the spell being cast.

This was what Nigun told himself.

He concealed his fear that he would become a lump of meat like his deceased underling.

"I am going to summon an angel of the highest order, hurry up and buy me some time!"

Once they realized the truth, his subordinates moved swiftly.

Ainz, who was facing them, should have noticed the flames of hope blazing up.

However, he made no move, instead allowing them to finish the act with the sole intention of crushing their spirit completely.

'That's probably a spell sealing crystal, and from its brilliance, it should be something that can seal anything except a super-tier spell. So they have a YGGDRASIL item like that as well…'

If his deduction is correct then there's a chance that what they'll summon a Seraph-class. He didn't think that they can bring out a Seraph Aesphere, but if they manage to summon a Seraph Empyrean, he'll will have to fight them seriously. There's also the possibility of him summoning an unknown monster native to this world.

Even so his boiling rage easily scorched his worry and paranoia.

For him to demean the women he loves! To mock the mother of his children!

"...Whatever comes this way... I'll destroy it!"

Unknown to him Albedo had almost passed out from nosebleed while Kyoko was struggling to hide her embarrassment.

While Ainz held his ground, Nigun ritually broke the crystal in his hand, and a brilliant radiance spilled forth.

A hidden sun seemed to have risen upon the land, dying the grass a blinding white.

A dull fragrance filtered into everyone's noses. The legendary angel descended upon the earth, and Nigun exulted:

"Behold! The glorious visage of the highest angel! Dominion Authority!"

It was a mass of many shining wings, and among them were a pair of arms that held a scepter, symbolizing royal authority, but there was no head or legs visible. Though it looked quite disturbing, anyone could tell this was a sacred being. In the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

The advent of this supreme incarnation of goodness drew wild cheers from everyone who saw it. The blood of Nigun's men boiled with excitement.

Now, they could kill Ainz Ooal Gown.

This time, he would be the one to be afraid.

He would learn his foolishness before the power of the gods.

(SHANK)

But Instead, what happened next was so underwhelming that it made them stare in dumbfounded silence. It might even be laughable. But they could no longer see it.

Just like the other angels it took a few seconds before it completely vanishes. Their last hope of salvation and victory, dematerializing just like any other common angels would.

The Dominion Authority has been destroyed. And the one who killed it was...

"...I thought you said it was my turn."

"Ngh! Well sorry but did you really expect me to just stand still after all the sappy corny things you said!"

Right after the summoning finishes the great spirit threw her spear at the angel, the weapon piercing through its target without much of a hitch.

Thanks to one of its feature the spear would instantly return to the owner once the target dies, but the fact remains that it was an act of unplanned impulse. She didn't even imbued her attack with enchantment whatsoever, showing just how easily any of them could lay waste on the so called secret weapon.

"Hm... His remark certainly set me off. But I didn't recall voicing out anything mushy or the like."

"Idiot! It's not about the lines! The implication alone is plain embarrassing! How can you not realize such a thing!?"

"I don't really get it but sorry?"

"...It's not like I hate it or anything..."

In a feminine display that does not fit her earlier outburst Pallas lowered her head and began acting shyly. Slowly but surely nudging closer and closer towards the Overlord.

For once he recognized the signal Momonga wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Kyoko then leaned on him causing his mask and her helmet to gently rubbed against one another.

There are only few things in this world and the previous that could turn her beet red, and her husband protecting her honor is on the top of that list.

Nigun, who was stunned by their easy-going back and forth as well as the, finally managed to recover enough of his senses to shout:

"No! Impossible! It cannot be! Nobody can be stronger than the highest-placed of the angels! This is a being which can defeat a Demon God! In the face of a foe that humanity cannot beat!"

It would seem Nigun could no longer control his emotions.

He could not, would not acknowledge this. He could not believe that a man who could defeat Dominion Authority was not only an enemy of the Slaine Theocracy, but was standing right in front of him.

Unknowingly again, he had stepped on another landmine.

"You... You INFERIOR LIFEFORMS!"

Albedo's shout ripped through the air.

"YOU INFERIOR LIFEFORMS! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO MY BELOVED LORDS! TO RUIN THEIR MOMENTS OF HAPINESS WITH YOUR FILTHY VOICE!

DO NOT THINK THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO DIE EASILY! I WILL HAVE YOU TASTE THE GREATEST SUFFERING THIS WORLD HAS TO OFFER UNTIL YOU GO MAD FROM ANGONY!

I WILL MELT OFF YOUR LIMBS WITH ACID! CUT OFF YOUR GENITALS AND FEED IT TO YOU AS MINCEMEAT! THEN I WILL HEAL YOU AND DO IT AGAIN!

AHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT MY HEART IS GOING TO BURST-!"

Her arms, clawing at her head and sheathed in black armor, were writhing.

It felt like the world was distorting, with her at the center. A wave of worldtwisting, courage-sapping malice smashed into them like a hurricane.

Something seemed to be crawling under that black armor, like there was an enormous creature that was about to break through the plates and reveal itself. Nigun knew this was happening, but there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch the emergence of a monster that would pollute the world.

Only two people in this world could rein her in.

Breaking away from her husband and approaching the raging guardian, Kyoko worriedly addresses her.

"Um.. Albedo, are you alright?"

Those words were enough to stop Albedo in her tracks.

"Y-yes! Pallas-sama! I'm completely fine!"

"Doesn't sound like it. Why don't you take a deep breath and let us handle the rest!?"

"...But, but Pallas-sama, these inferior lifeforms…"

"—It's fine, Albedo. Things did went... off the rails a bit... Besides, it's kind of our fault for doing that in the middle of a fight..."

"That can't be! It is undoubtedly their fault for being so insolent despite receiving your greatness-!"

"Even so there is no need to raise your voice isn't it, Albedo."

"...!..."

Momonga knew very well that the NPC practically worships him, thus he theorized that the best way to keep them in line is by voicing out how their conduct is running counter to his expectations.

'As expected she responded more sensitively when I pointed out her mistakes...'

Since he managed to rein in Albedo despite her reaching peak emotional meltdown, it's safe to assume that this method is the most effective of all.

'Even so this is a dual edged sword.'

If even the smallest of action was able to set her off this much then letting any of the NPC to act on their own without surveillance would brought about untold destruction.

Of course this might also be the byproduct her personality, which means he'll have to do an evaluation on who are capable of being dispatched independently and those who are never to be left alone.

'For now I'm done with the stick. Guess it's time for the carrot then.'

"It's alright, I'm sure you mean no harm."

"Guh! For me to commit this many blunders! I shall accept any punishment! Please dispose of this useless one as you see fit!"

Momonga then turned to Kyoko who nodded in understanding.

"Nobody's killing anybody here-" she started. "The truth is, I'm quite glad that you would be worried and angry for me. But it's a real shame to see you without that charming smile of yours! "

"Gufu—! Char-charming! —cough, thank you, Pallas-sama."

"Then, I assume all is settled?" Momonga asked.

"Yes! Thank you for putting up with this one's antics, Ainz-sama, Pallas-sama!"

"Now then, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long..." He turned to Nigun and his men.

"Who… are you people…" Nigun asked these impossible beings again.

"I have never heard the name of a magic caster called Ainz Ooal Gown or a warrior name Pallas Domina Gown before… no, there can't be someone who could destroy the highest-ranked angel in one blow! Someone like that should not exist..."

Nigun shook his head powerlessly.

"All I know is that you are far beyond a Demon God… this is unbelievable… who exactly are you…"

"In the past, there was nobody who did not tremble in the face of our names..."

"Damn straight! Only the greatest of the greatest have ever even come close to beating us!"

The sun set completely, and darkness swallowed the land.

Nigun knew that this was the end. This was an unassailable reality. Just as his subordinates fell into despair one after the other, cracks appeared in the sky, like the breaking of a pot. They vanished in an instant, and the scenery returned to normal.

"What the? Was someone spying on us!?" Kyoko suddenly shouted.

"Seems like it. but because I was in the spell's effective range, my anti-scrying offensive barrier activated, and you were not observed."

"Huh. Guess those lame skills of yours have their uses after all. Still, if I ever ended up meeting those perverts I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!"

"You don't need to tell me that. Really, if I had known, I would have linked a higher-tier attack spell to it."

Those words filled Nigun's eyes with realization.

The Slaine Theocracy must have been spying on him.

"A widened [Explosion] might not be enough to teach them how to behave…"

"Of course not! We should track them down and beat the crap out of them! That'll teach them to invade someone's privacy!"

"Oh well, things being as they are, playtime is over."

A wave of cold ran through Nigun as he picked up the hidden meaning in those words.

He, who had always been the oppressor, was now going to become one of the oppressed.

He was filled with an incomparable fear. The fear that he, who had taken countless lives in the past, was now going to have his own life taken. His subordinates saw his terrified expression and it frightened them as well.

He was on the verge of tears.

He wanted to kneel down and loudly beg for his life, but none of them looked like a compassionate person. Thus, Nigun fought back the urge to weep, trying his best to look for a way to survive. But no matter how he thought, he could not think of any way to get help from the outside. Therefore, his only hope was to beg for their mercy.

"Wait, wait a bit! Ainz Ooal Gown-dono, no, -sama! Please wait, we, no, I wish to make a deal with you! I guarantee you will not be disappointed! As long as you spare me, I will give you any amount of money you want!"

He could see his shocked subordinates out of the corner of his eye, but they were no longer relevant to him. The thing that mattered now was his own life. Everything else was of secondary importance.

Besides, he could find more subordinates, but his own self was irreplaceable.

"Wow, what a sellout. Do we look like someone in a financial slump to you?"

Those words, ones that is unmistakably a scolding from a mother towards a child, extinguished whatever spark of hope Nigun has.

"Indeed. It seems that your rudeness knows no bound, although there seems to be a misconception from your part..."

'What does that mean?' he wondered.

"Ainz-sama, Pallas-sama, I don't think someone like him deserves none of your visages of wisdom. Please, allow this lowly servant of yours to inform this fool of his own foolishness."

"You think so? Then do please enlighten him, Albedo."

"Yes!" The black-helmeted warrior woman happily cheered before silently muttering 'this time I won't mess up'. Albedo the clears her throat before starting.

"Bluntly speaking, you wanted to beg for your life because accepting his proposition would also mean your death. Am I correct? Then as Ainz-sama said, you have indeed gotten the wrong Idea.

Ainz-sama and Pallas-sama holds the power of life and death in Nazarick. Since they have decreed their will inferior lifeforms like you humans should lower your heads and gratefully await the taking of your lives."

Albedo's forceful words were backed by an adamant resolve.

"Well said! I mean did you seriously think you can get away after slaughtering so many innocents? Nobody is that lucky."

"Indeed… it is as my wife says. Cease your pointless struggles and lie down quietly. As a final act of mercy, I will kill you without drawing out your suffering..."

Nigun, and all members of the Sunlight Scripture knows that it was a lie.

"Of course it goes without a saying, all of your sufferings will be drawn out as long as possible."

XxX

"Oh look over there! Is that Vega or Altair!? Maybe Deneb!?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if this is summer, and besides BluePlanet-san is the one knowledgeable about those kind of things..."

"Hehe~ so even the great Ainz Ooal Gown is clueless about such a thing. I'm no better though~."

"..."

As the walked along the night-veiled plains, Momonga raised his head. What greeted him was the beautiful sight of stars in the sky, the same thing behind Kyoko's current mood.

They have sent Albedo back to Nazarick first much to her chargin. Doing so in order to avoid further complication and bloodshed. Them having the moment for themselves was bonus of its own, even with the countless eight edge assassins lurking in the shadows.

He sighed at the scenery for the second time, and then he headed back to the village.

They won that's for sure, and yet there was no celeb

"Did we go overboard earlier?"

"...They're bad guys who definitely got what they deserves... But I get what you're worried about."

"..."

They have sentenced those men to a fate worse than death without any hesitation. Granted her wife's words was nothing short of the truth and that they were only delivering, maybe even ensuring, what was due.

Even so...

"It really bothers you huh? Not being human."

"...Yeah, even more so because I prefer this form more..."

"Is that so..."

Even now there are many things that they don't understand, so many unanswered question that surfaces with every answers. With how much at stake it was only natural for him to be terrified of future prospects.

"YOSHA!" Kyoko suddenly shouted and startling Momonga.

"What was that for?" He asked, feeling irritated.

"I was letting out my stress, obviously." She answered without a hint of guilt "Trust me you're not the only one frustrated about those things, but brooding isn't gonna give us any answers. Hell, I'm 100% convinced that it's self destructive."

She has a point. Constantly pondering about what ifs held no merits, they'll just have to cross that bridge when they get there.

"Honestly, I really don't know what I'll do without you." The Overlord admitted causing the great spirit to smirk.

"I'm guessing you'd probably be dead by now or is living alone miserably. Bottom line is you'd have none of this if it weren't for me."

"Things wouldn't be the same, that's for sure."

"You forgot to add much more glum and sucks an entire ass."

"We really have to talk about you using that language. It'd be bad if the children picks up on that."

"Please! I know better than to swear in front of the kids." Blood thirsty, yes. But Kyoko would never be so reckless to risk her children's future. Momonga scoffed in response.

"I believe otherwise."

"Whatever." Surprisingly she waved off the offense easily. Maybe because she had a chance to take out her stress earlier. "Let's just get back the village. Gazef is probably super grateful. He might even give us some rewards for saving his ass."

"The man's barely armed so the chances of that is unlikely. More importantly..."

"Hm?"

"...You don't need to call him by name you know."

"..."

"..."

"Are you... Jealous?"

"...No, I'm not..."

"Nope! you totally are! You're jealous aren't you!?"

"You know we still need to come up with an explanation on why there's no corpses."

All members of the Sunlight scripture had been shipped back to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Even if they claimed to have eradicated them completely leaving no trace of anything behind would surely gave birth to suspicion.

"Changing the topic now~ do you really think you'll get away that easily~?"

Just like last time she intertwined her arm with his, and again leaning her head to her shoulder.

"We can't go back like this, it'd be too odd."

"But if we do it the warrior captain will now he doesn't stand a chance." She cooed. After another moment of silence he finally answered.

"...Hard pass."

"Killjoy~." She booed, the phrase lacking the usual edge. "You know we could just say that they fled after we fend them off."

If he has eyebrows Momonga would have raised them.

"Wouldn't that explanation wounds your pride?"

"Meh, I'm in a good mood. Besides they're just strangers, so it doesn't really matter."

"That's surprisingly mature of you."

"Can it! Geez, you're the only person who would dare to waste my kindness."

"Since it's the only time where you'd actually listen to others, I can't waste any seconds of it."

"Yeah-yeah 'Mr. I'm the smart one'. Tell you what? When we get back to Nazarick I'll tell you what I'm planning to do then you can tell me what do you think about it. For now let's just go back to the village and wrap things up."

Perhaps she knew, perhaps she doesn't. Perhaps what he said next was actually what she herself wanted to say.

"There's no need to worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

XxX

Sorry for the long hiatus, I was focusing on my other story that I was really fond off (fate rubeus ater please read it if you have the time).

Volume two and three will be mixed into one arc since I'm planning on executing them based on chronological order, which means Momonga might end up not meeting Clementine. Someone else will deal with her and it'd be on a completely different TUNE from the light novel.

Anyway Momonga's human account appearance if based on FGO Archer Napoleon (yes it's a seiyuu joke).

If any of you are worried about abandonment, please don't. I just got busy this past few months with college coming up and my other stories.

I love this story too much for that

Voidwalker77 signing out. CIAO!


	6. Chapter 6

The main office of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was very luxurious.

Every piece of furniture in the room was elegant in design, tasteful and exotic. The crimson red soft carpet on the floor doesn't make a sound when you walk on it. Flags of various designs were draped over the walls deep within the room.

An impressive black wooden desk was placed inside the room; the owner was sitting on the all-black leather chair, along with another...

"What is this?"

"Well, you see..."

Kyoko then began to explain the details of the paper she's holding while Minerva, in her child form, listened excitedly on her lap.

Who knew her children would be so interested in paperwork? It's sure as hell wasn't DNA because she abhors said chore. Or maybe it is and her husband secretly harbors a fetish towards this legal form of torture?

'That can't be it, otherwise, he would've been here in my place...'

"Tsk.." She unconsciously clicks her tongue.

'Why did I even agreed to this botched deal anyway!?'

"What's wrong mother?"

'Oh, right. That's why...'

"Nothing's wrong Minerva. Mommy's just thinking about father."

The small girl nodded somewhat sadly. "I miss him too. He's probably working hard."

Thank the gods she was in her Great Spirit form, had she'd been in her human account perhaps her blood vessel would have already ruptured from the hidden tension she's accumulating.

Rather, her blood would've literally boiled from her hidden anger and rage. How dare he uses her weakness towards their children! Even worse he also ditched her to do all the paperwork while he's off to god knows where doing god knows what!

'Oh, just you wait! When you get back here I'll...!'

"Mother is very smart..." Minerva whispered. It couldn't be more obvious that she sounded impressed.

Just like that her hatred evaporated and was replaced with joy. She really was a sucker for the little specter, Minerva and the boys being the main reason she accepted Momonga's proposal of 'splitting up'.

'Doesn't change the fact that I got the short end of the stick. Oh well...'

She'll just have to suck it up like always.

"By the way Minerva, today you're going out for the first time, right? To Carne village?" Kyoko brought the topic up to distract herself.

"Umu." Again the little specter nodded. "I'm leaving with Yuri-Alpha after lunch."

"AFTER LUNCH!?" The third occupant of the office shrieked in horror.

With shiny black hair was a direct contrast to her gown. Her black angelic wings coming out from her waist covered her legs. She was a flawless beauty in a pure white gown, her gentle smile just like a goddess

If it weren't for her distraught, borderline psychotic, expression that is.

"...That's right. We haven't told you yet, Albedo?"

She was the Overseer of Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, 'Albedo'. She was in charge of the 7 NPCs who were the Floor Guardians of Nazarick. When Momonga and his guildmates constructed the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick in the past, Albedo's setting was a servant NPC working here. But she has since gained sentience and swore fealty to the two of them.

This is a delightful situation, but also a heavy burden for Kyoko who was a mere section chief and even more for her husband who was only a salaryman.

Sure they have experience in maintaining peace over individuals that would murder one another. And although things are eerily similar to back then they still ended up grasping for straws when it comes to a couple of things.

"Do please forgive my impudence Kyoko-sama, but why would you send Minerva-sama to fraternize with those filthy and worthless humans!?"

Fortunately answering such abstract wasn't one of them.

Thanks to the discussion she had with her fellow 'stranded' (though honestly, everyone was happier to be here) Player they have already concoct a get out of jail free card for blunders or questions that they themselves honestly couldn't answer.

"It's something that you wouldn't understand Albedo."

"Guh!" Kyoko's simple reply was akin to a dagger piercing the Overseer's chest.

"...It's true that a mere trash like me would never be able to comprehend the action of the Supreme Ones..."

Okay, now she felt bad for saying that.

The good news is, it's definitely effective and can be used in any situation. On the other hand, said magic words exceeded the desired effects in a terrible way.

Despite being the one in charge of the Great Tomb in her husband's absence/escape Kyoko by no means fits the requirement of a great ruler. She only has textbook knowledge and barely any comprehension over the many matters provided (enough to impress her daughter at least).

Were Albedo to stop working due to her earlier words...

'Crap!? I gotta cheer her up or I'm going to end up having to do the paperwork myself!'

"D-don't be so down! Strictly speaking, this is something that only 'us' should know! T..that's right! Albedo is not a parent! So it's only natural that this particular case went over your head! It just couldn't be helped"

"I-I see... Something only a couple would understand..."

'She's distracted! Now to steer her away!'

"Even so there's no need to rush! Before considering something serious like having children you should focus on your career first.

Trust me on this, you'll have nothing but bad time unless you have a perfectly solid groundwork. That and also willing to stay exactly where you are for the rest of your life."

Kyoko was speaking from experience, of course, having seen a fair share of relationship and promising career shattered due to one night's acts of passion. Naturally, she wanted none of Nazarick denizens to experience that.

Albedo nodded vigorously.

"In other words, I should focus more on my work first! Is that what you're trying to say, Kyoko-sama!?"

"Yes, you definitely should do that."

Giving her an actual good advice, ensuring that she wouldn't make a rash decision, possibly increasing her work efficiency, and keeping her happy?

You can call her a manipulator for all you like, the great Spirit sees this as an absolute win.

"Then, the next report please."

"Here, Kyoko-sama."

She browsed through the words written in pen immediately after receiving the documents. This was a report submitted by the guardian of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiora.

It clearly states that they haven't met any YGGDRASIL players like her or found any sign of them.

As for the investigation of the large forest near Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, they have successfully mapped the area to the mountain range on the opposite side of the forest, and located a lake.

"Looks like we're all alone here. For now at least."

At the moment they have yet to locate other players, the most dangerous people to him here.

Combat was one of the reasons why she played the game, YGGDRASIL. But with how things are, especially since 'this isn't a game anymore', peaceful days such as this should be nothing less than a dream come true.

'Is it selfish and terrible of me to hope for a teeny bit of action?'

"Mother, should we give this to father?"

Kyoko already knew the answer to that, as well as the one that she asked herself.

"That's an excellent idea sweetie. Pass down my order, Aura and her team are to continue their task.

Also, prepare multiple copies and distribute them to the other Guild members. The same goes for the floor guardians, we should keep them updated just in case."

"By your command—"

A gentle knock came from the door. Albedo look at Kyoko for her reaction, bows and walked to the door. After confirming the identity of the visitor, Albedo announced:

"Shalltear is requesting for an audience." There was a somber note that barely went unnoticed.

"Shalltear? It's fine, let her in."

With permission from Kyoko, a young girl of about 14 wearing a fluffy black and velvet gown entered elegantly.

Her skin was white as wax and her facial features were pleasant, a true beauty of the world. Her long silver hair sways with each step she took, her large bosom which doesn't match her apparent age bounced along as well. She was the guardian for the 1st to 3rd floor, 'true vampire' Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Good day Pallas Domina Gown Joou-sama, Minerva Ooal Gown Ojou-sama."

"A good day to you as well, Shalltear. There's no need to be uptight, you can just call me by my name you know."

Moomonga was the one who came up with the whole 'guild identity thing', stating that it'll kill two birds with one stone should someone recognize them. Hence the reason she is known as Pallas Domina Gown to the outside world.

They have however made it absolutely clear that they would only be addressed as such when 'outside', thus hearing Shalltear calling her by that name inside was the equivalent of an employee calling his superior by his title outside of work.

Polite, yes. But it gave the impression that a rift existed between them.

"Oh, how your kindness knows no bound Pallas-sama! But alas I could not respond to your grace! This one hasn't yet risen up to the level of a worthy subordinate. For that reason, I do not merit the right to address your beautiful true name!"

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders, she knows well that there was no use in arguing with her. This was some sort of a self-imposed punishment after she had attacked Torihiki and his two NPCs.

The bookseller was kind enough to let bygones be bygones yet Shalltear refused the slack she was granted. Even now she works hard to repay her 'debt', fully intending to pay back their 'mercy' tenfold.

"Suit yourself. Then, can you tell what business do you have with me today?"

"I am here to bask in Pallas-sama's presence and to admire Minerva-sama's peerless visage."

"Umu-umu, I totally get it~."

If it weren't for this goddamn 'job' she too would devote most of her time observing Minerva's antics. Her daughter was the cutest in the entire universe and nobody can change her mind!

Sensing her good mood Shalltear cheered inwardly. It seems that her endeavor has finally paid off!

In an attempt to remedy her poor relationship with Momonga-sama's older brother, Torihiki-sama, she had spent most of her free time to assist him in whatever it is he's doing. It was during that time that she had learned something important.

He said that his sister-in-law, Kyoko-sama, was not someone who would like to have her features praised like any regular woman. The easiest way to please her would be to compliment Minerva instead.

'How's that you old hag!? This is the power of connection!'

'Kuh! That old Lamprey! To think that you'd be so clever! But you're not the only one with a special card to play!'

At this point, Albedo was glaring at Shalltear, while Shalltear's crimson eyes turned murky from excitement. Albedo's smile changes. Her face was still smiling, she was as beautiful as ever, but her face can no longer be described as smiling.

It was the face of a devil.

"You must be satisfied now, you may leave Shalltear. Kyoko-sama and I are discussing the future of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick right now, please don't disturb our important discussion."

'Guh! So you're willing to go as low to use the secretary play huh!? In that case!'

"... Greetings before going into the main topic is basic courtesy right... Old ladies past their prime are such a pain. Maybe they are anxious because their expiry date is over?"

"... Don't you feel that food with so many preservatives that it has no expiry date is no different than poison? Compared to that, food past their expiry date is safer right?"

"... Don't look down on food poisoning. Some bacteria are infectious."

"... More important will be what can be eaten huh? It might look like a full plate of food samples, but in actual fact... right?"

"...Food samples? I will kill you."

"... Who is past expiry date? Hmmm."

The two beauties bickered before the mother and her child with expressions that were hard to describe. It's an expression that could chill even a love over a billion years old.

Knowing very well that this will escalate into a fight Kyoko said before the devastating fight begun:

"Knock it off you two, do you really want Minerva to see you two in such sorry states?"

The two present their brilliant smile towards Kyoko instantly. Their complicated expressions were gone; they changed back into two cute and pure girls who are in love.

'It really did work, not really sure how to feel about that...'

They are incompatible because they were love rivals, vying for the affection of her firstborn. She has nothing against love between the same sex, however, it was the root of their love that made her unable to accept this wholeheartedly.

For Albedo it was because of the tweaking in her background. Their edits combined with Tabula Smaragdina's own original story resulted in a 'big sister that loved her younger sibling a little bit too much'.

As for Shalltear, words had it that it was Minerva's inhuman features that attracted her. Not criticizing her fetish but love based on looks alone is not one that she approved of.

She never considered herself as a romantic woman (excluding the fact that she married someone like Momonga) but here she was.

"I will ask again. Shalltear, do you have something for me?"

"Yes. By your command, I am planning to meet Cocytus later. I might not be able to return to Nazarick for a period of time, so I came to bid you farewell."

Momonga had told her about Shalltear's task, all that's left is to give her the green light

"I understand. Shalltear, be careful in your mission and return safely."

"Yes!"

Shalltear replied in a stern and solemn tone.

"Oh looks like it's time for lunch already. Sorry for dragging you along Minerva, you must be really bored."

The little specter instead shook her tiny head.

"I have fun. Learned a lot today."

"As expected of my daughter. Guess you'll be smarter than me in no time huh?"

Kyoko smiled and ruffled her hair, causing her daughter to pout.

"Oh, right. Why don't you two join us for lunch? Shalltear's about to go away for a while and Minerva is going outside after that. We should really do something before going our separate ways."

"O-outside?" Shalltear stuttered for the first time. "P-pardon my ignorance Pallas Domina Gown Joou-Sama, but why would you send Minerva Ooal Gown-Sama outside?"

For once, instead of rebuffing her, Albedo completed the query.

"And more importantly why?"

"Eh... it's a bit complicated, but I'm willing to talk about it over lunch. How does that sound?"

Still shook by the revelation the two guardians can do nothing but nod worriedly.

'Guess their love wasn't really fake after all...'

The way they went into shock, and the clear concern over Minerva's safety. Both of them had just earned a romantic point.

"So I take it you're both going?"

Shalltear wordlessly nods, but Albedo has one more question to ask.

"Does that mean Momonga-sama will also be present?"

Now it was Kyoko's turn to wince.

"...Yeah... that's the other thing that I wanted to talk about...Would you mind rounding up the rest of the floor guardians?"

XxX

The Kingdom's city of E-Rantel was situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. Since it was protected by 3 layers of city walls, it was known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer had its own unique characteristics.

The outermost walls were used by the Kingdom's military and had all the necessary military armaments. The innermost wall housed the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food and was heavily protected by soldiers.

The zone in between these two areas was the residential area for civilians. When you hear the word city, this was the zone that matched it.

Of the several plazas within this zone, the biggest one was called the central plaza. Lots of people set up shop there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise.

In the lively crowd, a shop owner shouted loudly in an attempt to attract customers. Elderly housewives and merchants haggled over the price of fresh ingredients, youths are being enticed by the fragrance of juicy, barbecued meat kebabs.

This plaza was incredibly lively in the day, the noisy and crowded atmosphere would carry on till sunset. But three figures leaving a five-story building put an end to the rowdy atmosphere.

Every eye in the plaza was drawn to the trio as they stood motionless.

One of them was a female between fifteen and twenty years old. The corners of her eyes were sharp and shone with the brilliance of obsidian. Her thick, shiny black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her snow-white skin glittered in the sun like pearls.

Her most prominent part was her elegant air and her exotic beauty that would make anybody look twice. The brown cloak she wore was plain, but on her, it looked like a lavish gown.

One of her partners was of an indeterminable gender since there were simply no visible signs to determine it.

Some people in the plaza mumbled: "Dark warrior."

That's right, that person was wearing an elegant full body armor decorated with purple and golden markings. The face couldn't be seen through the thin slit in the helmet. Under the red cape on his back, two large swords could be seen, complementing the style of dressing.

The other however was certainly a male, but one would only reach such conclusion after a second glance thanks to his androgynous build and his shoulder-length unkempt blond hair. Seemingly slightly older than the female he could be perfectly described as her polar opposite.

Attracting and kind was the vibe that he gave, accompanied by an alluring sway that follow his every little motion. He was dressed in a similar fashion to the woman minus the cloak, with what appears to be an acoustic guitar strapped on his back.

The warrior and the woman looked around while the third simply veers to the distance. It was the armored figure who took the first step.

The crowd started to murmur as they watched the back of the three figures fade into the distance. They were surprised by the rare sight they just saw and felt no fear or wariness towards the armed duo, ignoring the third who wields only a musical instrument.

The reason for that was that the trio exited from the building known as the 'Adventurer's Guild', an association for experts who hunted monsters. Other armed people also left the building as well after the three left. The observant people had also noticed small copper medals hanging on their necks.

Those three only attracted attention because of the lady's beauty, the man's aura, and the other's strikingly cool armor.

They walked silently on the narrow road.

The water pooled in the tracks of carriages reflected the sun. The road itself was made from sand and mud, thus meaning that it was not as good as those paved with stone and was hard to walk on. It was easy to slip and fall, but their balance was excellent and their walking speed was almost the same as if they were walking on a stone-paved road.

"Nii-san, why didn't you let me play?"

"Fu, we shouldn't speak so heedlessly when we're out in the open."

"There's no need to worry, no one is around." Fuitchi gently tapped his earlobe.

He knows that nobody was in close proximity to them thanks to his acute audio sense, which at this point can be compared to a sonar detector.

"I too am curious about that, Momonga-sama. Not that those crawling insects [cockroaches] deserve to behold Fuitchi-sama's music, but isn't it such a shame to deny him the chance to perform?"

"See? Even Naberal is curious. Hurry up and answer the question, Nii-san."

"Aren't you being too careless just now? Using both of your real name like that..."

"Now you're just avoiding the topic. I already told you, it's just the three of us here. Just answer the question and I'll promise to shut up. Are you worried that I'd end up rupturing some eardrums since I'm out of practice?"

Sighing in defeat Momonga spoke:

"It's the exact opposite. Your music is too good to be played in a place like that."

In the game, the bard job grants the ability to support others through musical means. Most of the time it involves the player partaking in a music rhythm game sequence when he or she casts a spell.

There's an extra boost when the player performed a certain score without any aid, hence the class is often picked by those with actual musical expertise and blacklisted by those without them.

Due to the difficulty of its utilization, the class was seldom to be picked, but the boost it provides made it the strongest of the buff and nerf oriented jobs. Most of the spells contain more than one enchantment each, usually sporting psyche related upshot due to the backstory of music being 'food for the soul'.

But after arriving in the new world, it became so much more.

Testing has shown that Fuitchi's own genius made what is supposedly a minor suggestion into a bonafide brainwash.

An upbeat song could cause anyone to forget even their sorrow; A sad melody would make any warrior cries until their tears run dry; And a rousing battle tune would turn whoever hears it into a raging Berserker, stoppable only by death itself.

Fuitchi's music is simply too powerful to be heard by the denizens of this world. And the worst part is he's either too aloof to notice it or is simply unconcerned by the entire thing.

"Hm... It's true that the acoustic of the guild was terrible. I'm surprised that you noticed."

"...That's not what I meant..."

It was only now had he realized what a folly it was to take Fuitchi, of all people, to accompany him in his 'mission'.

Kyoko had ranted to him more than once about how her brother from another mother cares only about the art of sound, enough to disregard even the likes of human lives. Passing her words as an exaggeration was a mistake for what she had given him was a perfect description.

To the man known as Daito Yiruma, the world consisted of only him, his family, and music. Everything else is irrelevant.

He hoped that maybe he acted that way because of the Great Spirit's passive skills, but that's unlikely. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever thought of meeting someone even more obsessed on one thing than his wife.

'They really are siblings after all... Ah, well. There's no use crying over spilled milk'

"Anyhow, we should really keep careful from now on. Both of you still remember our current identity, right?"

Fuitchi nodded. "My name is Fu, Nii-san is Momon, and Naberal is Nabe. By the way, if Nee-san was here she would laugh from the lack of creativity."

"...And you couldn't just leave that unsaid?"

"It's what she would've wanted. Can you really blame me?"

Knowing his wife, he couldn't.

"By the way, how's the head?"

"A bit wobbly at first, but now it fits like a glove... Or calling it a suit might be better?"

Fuitchi didn't have a secondary account like Momonga or Kyoko. Although he originally started with a human character his first account was abandoned and forgotten by him

So how was it that he was capable of posing as a human? The answer was because of an item in Momonga's possession named the [Body of the Deceased].

It was a limited-time item obtainable only during a Halloween event with the specific ability to change a spirit's race into that of a human, the story being 'a spirit returning to life by possessing a corpse'.

His older brother is also in possession of an item that turns 'skeleton-based race' into a human, the [Shed Off Skin]. And there are of course items that work the other way around, allowing human players to turn into species that bore resemblances to classic Halloween monsters.

"Is that so? That's a relief."

Originally Momonga seek the item with the intention of giving it to Kyoko, but it only changed the player's race and nothing else his wife flat out rejected his so-called gift.

Momonga didn't want to go the item to go to waste since he went quite the length to procure it, and ended up keeping the item in his inventory ever since.

Who would've thought that it'd come handy like this?

"Speaking of names, what about you Nii-san? Are you using Momonga or Momon right now?"

"Right now I'm using Momon, it's really convenient since I don't have to worry about sweating. Especially in this armor."

"Hm~, now that you mention, It is kind of humid around here…"

But they both knew better. Fuitchi was only playing along to Momonga's empty ruse.

Momonga and Kyoko have run tests on their Human account, learning that the term 'human' in this case is used very loosely. They never get tired, they don't need that much sleep, and hunger is a rarity seldom to be encountered.

All in all, there's little difference between their Regular heteromorphic characters and humanoid ones in terms of physical needs. Except, of course, the latter's inability to suppress an extreme burst of emotions, something he and his wife obviously wish to avoid and Fuitchi understood.

"Excuse me, Momon-sama-"

"Don't address me as -sama, Nabe. We are normal adventurers and comrades. It would be weird for you to add -sama."

"B-but! How could I be so impudent towards you, the supreme ruler?"

'This again?' Momonga inwardly sighed. He was getting really tired of the NPC's treatment towards him. It was really tedious, troublesome even. But the last thing he wanted would be to force his opinion on Naberal.

"If that's what's bothering you, then we need to come up with an explanation instead."

"Explanation?"

"Yes, since I couldn't convince you to let it slide a backstory would be the only viable alternative."

"Um..."

"Hm~. What about something like a life-debt? That would be a valid explanation, wouldn't it? It should sound reasonable in a world like this, I think."

"Umu, the settings do fit. You're a lifesaver Nii-san."

"No-no, I'm the little brother here. Just a musician who's good at thinking on his feet. If you ask me, between the three of us, you're the most responsible one."

'And that's what scares me the most.'

"Then it's settled. Nabe, if anyone asks, I saved your life when you were younger. Are you fine with that?"

Naberal nodded almost immediately. "From the very start, my life was yours truly, Momonga-sama. This is nothing more than a roundabout way to vocalize that it is so."

Momonga sighed. Looks like this is the best he can get, and he better not push his luck.

"At any rate, you two must be careful in everything you say or do."

"Roger."

"Understood, Momon-sama. But is it really fine for me to accompany you?

Shouldn't it be Kyoko-sama by your side? Or maybe Albedo-sama who sported the strongest defense?"

"She has a point. Also, wouldn't your combat strength increases tenfold with Nee-san."

Believe it or not, he has an actual answer to that.

"It's too early to leave Nazarick unattended, that's why I leave her to manage it while I am away."

"Pardon my impudence, but you can leave the management of Nazarick to Cocytus-sama. All the guardians feel the same... Taking your safety into consideration, wouldn't the best Guardian, Albedo-sama, be the best choice?"

Momonga smiles awkwardly at Narberal's query.

He had kept the project of him going outside as secret as possible. In fact, none of the floor guardians should know of this before Kyoko declared the already ongoing venture.

As for the reason why he picked Fuitchi over his own wife.

"Unfortunately their personality made them the worst choice for this kind of operation."

Fuitchi nodded. "Sounds about right, Nee-san was never the reserved type."

"I didn't bring her along because there was no one I trust more than her also. I can leave Nazarick without worries because she is there. As for Albedo... Let's just say that it'd be for the best if she stays..."

After seeing her rage towards the sunlight scripture for ruining a moment he and Kyoko were sharing, Momonga knows that she must never be let out of sight. God knows what manner of hell-scape she will unleash should someone tick her off.

"Going by that logic it's a mistake to pick me though," Fuitchi mumbled, but was ignored.

"I am aware of the danger, but I need to do this personally.

Just giving commands from within Nazarick will lead to making mistakes in this unknown world. There is a need to go outside and experience this world myself...

Maybe there are better methods to accomplish this, but I feel uneasy with so many unknowns."

"Every knowledge is but an arms-chair theory until you practice it huh?"

Momonga nodded. "Perfectly summarized, Fu."

Narberal answered "I get it now." and made an enlightened expression.

"One more thing, I am not sure if humans will feel threatened... by our killing intent when we want to fight or are in the midst of battle. But it appears that we do emit such an aura. So don't act recklessly without my permission, understand?"

"Roger that~"

"Understood Momon-sama."

"Very good... the tavern that was scouted beforehand should be in the vicinity."

Momonga looked around him.

There were several shops open for business, with a handful of visiting customers. To the side were a few workmen in work aprons carrying goods.

They searched for the tavern in this shop-populated zone by matching the pattern of the drawing in Momonga's hand with the pattern of the signboard. Since none of them could read the language of this country they have to resort to this.

Shortly after, they found the target 'pattern'. Momonga sped up unconsciously, causing the other two to follow.

'Let's just hope we can end the day without any more problem.' The Overlord secretly prayed.

Dusting the dirt off his armored boots, Momonga walked up two steps, opened the double doors with both hands and entered.

XxX

Truth to be told Kaiki Shintaro never touched a bow, let alone an arrow, his entire life. He always knows that an expensive hobby such as archery would first warrant a stable- nay, an exorbitant amount of income, something hard to obtain considering his origin and social standing.

Even so, he remained entranced by archery. His love for the art losing only to his affection for the love of his life and his extended family. So Shintaro devoted his life to make sure that his flesh and blood and the woman he loves got what they richly deserved, putting his fixation on the backseat for his family's sake.

And then he managed to pull off what many could only dream off. Landing a stable job and slowly but surely climbing through the ranks without much problems, it certainly helps that his wife is the most supporting spouse he could ever hope for and that his sons were insightful intellectuals who strives for independence without wanting to sever away from their family tree.

By the time he entered his golden age, all was set with boredom as his sole foe. Archery should be the perfect remedy for said hindrance, but to balance out the good hand he was dealt with early on, life has the fullest intention to balance things out.

A minor neurological disease dubbed golfers' nightmare, he would have laughed at the name hadn't the doctor be frank and forward with the relatively new illness' name.

Long story short, his arms would lose the majority of their strength before their intended time. It wasn't that serious of course, and Shintaro is still capable of performing regular activities such as writing, eating, and driving without assistance.

Exercise involving intense arm usage, such as golf as per its namesake, was out of the question.

The list goes on beyond a single sport, and further deny him the chance to play basketball, baseball, soccer (specifically as a goalkeeper), and last but not least archery.

Yes, the one single thing that he wishes he could do, of which he now possesses the means to obtain the necessary kit and of which he has more than enough time to indulge and bury himself in, will forever be out of his reach. Slipped through his fingers if he were to be poetic.

If this is the due payment for the good fortune that he and his family seems to attract, then Shintaro is more than willing to call it a fair trade.

But he'd be lying to say it didn't sting, a lot.

Regardless, and because he didn't have much of a choice, Shintaro carried on and busy himself with other distractions, indulging in many things on a whim and without much of a care. Time seemed to blur after that, as he recalls nothing besides the daily routine Shintaro shares with his beloved wife.

And then come along YGGDRASIL.

It was their eldest grandchild who introduced them to virtual entertainment, having just purchased the latest in line of the paraphilia needed to play them, while deciding that throwing away its previous incarnation would be an act of profusion.

He went with the middle road instead, that is giving said material to a generation just as obsolete.

It wasn't an act of cruelty or anything, he was just that snarky when it comes to humor, thus knowing so, Shintaro gratefully accepted the gift... and immediately reduced the mentioned offspring's cut of his inheritance, knowing that he'll laugh about it in the future.

Anyway, the grandchild also offers to Shintaro access to one of his accounts. Explaining his shortage in the time department and his reluctance to let the first account he had ever made to gather dust. Said commodity's abundance on Shintaro's side and his piqued curiosity made it easy for the deal to fall through, granted few alterations was eventually made, one of them being the creation of an account for his wife.

Thus, Shintaro Kaiki and Shintaro Tsukiyo stepped into the realm of DMMORPG, utilizing the contrivable reality to realize the one dream out of his reach, even if only virtually. The rest of their story was as it goes. The couple got hooked on the game, never in a million years thinking that they'll be able to outlive it, only by a small margin if details were to be brought up.

That should have been their most strange not to mention the closest brush to impossibility itself.

Until all of THIS happened at least.

With an outstanding synchronization between mind and body, Ranmaru nock a single arrow into his bow. Even though the action itself was simple, the sheer focus and smoothness was more than enough to captivate any eyes.

He pulled the arrow backward, stretching the string and causing it to glint under the moonlight. Again the action was performed to perfection, the boy utilizing every muscle on his arms and back instead of relying on arm strength alone. His feet in addition to sense of balance deserve endless praise also, for despite being positioned on a branch of a tree he didn't budge in the slightest.

The target is in sight, the wind is accounted for, and so…

Letting the fletching to escape his fingers the arrow was sent flying by the force of the bowstring, cutting through the air and becoming one with the wind. Appearing as nothing more than a blur to the untrained eye, it breezed under other branches, above as well as bellow, not hitting anything…

"Guh!?"

But it's intended target.

A man guarding the entrance to what appeared to be a cave, he was dressed in a crude armor and is armed also with rudimentary ordnance, a billy club made out of oak. Scars littered his face cementing the image of a criminal, and while it might be sumptuous to suppose so from his appearance alone, the predatory visage made it obvious that he is anything but.

"(Gurgling noises)!?"

Submerged in pain he immediately moved his arms to the source of pain, the appendages trembling as the agony spreads further and further. Thoughts races across his mind. 'What the hell happened!? I was fine and now I wasn't!?'. Truly, he did not understand.

Guided by the growing ache his arms now hovers around his neck. No blood or the likes seems to come out from the 'source', if so then why he was in pain?

"U..u…"

The realization hits him as his fingers brushed against the unknown source, sending another wave of torment everywhere.

An arrow was lodged in his throat.

The answer was found too late as death tighten his grip around him. With the final thought of fear and denial, the man's soul left this world leaving behind a corpse embodying agony itself.

"W-what..!?"

Shock overcame another man, one who was previously sitting adjacent to the dead bandit. Hastily he stood up to inspect his fellow sentry, unable to register the demise of his partner despite its obviousness.

"O-oi! Glocke! This isn't funny!?"

The man whose demise came so suddenly was Glocke, a villager of a humble turned marauder, with said shift being the combined result of circumstances and a series of poor choices. As a young man, he was gifted with good instincts along with an innate talent for the sword as well as bow.

His family is blessed also with a farm larger than many, allowing his family to led a life with abundance even if it does not reach luxury which is in itself, an impressive feat considering the situations for farmers living in the Kingdom of Re-Estize. The required labor to maintain the said grange in addition to his position as the eldest led to Glocke developing an impressive physique by his coming of age, making him among their village's strongest.

It certainly helps that their village was located strategically, not too close to the kingdoms to fall under the rule of an avaricious monarch, but not too far away that it is neglected and left to be destroyed by monsters or neighboring kingdoms. They still have to fend for themselves, however, and it is usually Glocke who'd lead activities such as goblin hunting or the likes.

To be born into a family that grants him wealth without taking away his independence, and to have a save hometown yat accommodating him with the challenge to grow. The end result was a young man adored and respected by men and women alike. Even the lord in charge of the land once spoke good-naturedly of him.

Eventually, Glocke finally let it got into his head. He brashly decided the farming life to be inadequate, his desire for more gold, better women, and widespread glory, allowing him to turn deaf ears to his father's plea to stay. Glocke entered the Grand tournament, confident and sure that he'd be able to win and made his way to royalty after impressing the king.

Of course, reality differs greatly from expectations.

Glocke didn't even make it past the preliminary, and it wasn't Gazef Stornoff who would later then go on and become the Kingdom's greatest swordsman as well as the King's most trusted confidant that beat him, but a fighter from another village who had trained harder with a slightly better luck.

Everything went downhill from there.

The following he went on and wasted all of his money on drinks and prostitutes, leaving him barely any possession the morning after. Out of choice and with no support, Glocke's fall from grace was cemented by his decision to join a band of low-life mercenaries whose names are nothing more than a ruse.

Since then, Glocke had partaken in all sorts of debauchery fitting of a miscreant. And as he spends more and more time in vice, he grew lazier. His training forgotten, his body ruined by liquor and drugs. Eventually, he became nothing more than a man who does nothing but daydream of the past.

It was not a man down to his luck story, far from it. Had he gone back he could have succeeded his father farm after receiving only an earful, and with a bit of hard work would've been able to live comfortably from the harvest.

Or perhaps, he could have offered his service to the army. With enough guidance, he'll surely be able to develop his talent more and obtain a considerable standing. The prospect of adventuring is also there, and with enough luck, he could easily form a team that will help in reaching the fame he so greatly desires.

Every chance of redemption or self-betterment, Glocke would slap away for the sake of pride and vanity.

Those were the story of long ago. And now, the life of a man who makes nothing but wrong choices has come to an end.

"Hu...HUWAA..!?"

Unlike him, the second sentry, Tiber, never wanted any part in any of this. He was simply a conscript. A drafted soldier of The Kingdom of Re-Estize who after a series of unfortunate events was left with no choice but to live in humanity's dark side just to remain alive.

Perhaps it was fate or simply terrible luck, but his fate was sealed the moment Tiber decided to celebrate his survival after the periodical clash between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. With his fellow village conscript, he went ahead and spent what little money they have to enjoy themselves for the night.

Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to wake up with a bounty on his head the day after.

Apparently while out drinking he had gotten into a bar fight and accidentally killed another customer. The victim turned out to be an important figure and a close aide to one of the nobles, thus his death warrants an equal punishment to the ones responsible for his demise.

By the time Tiber came around, knights had already surrounded the place and rounded up most of the people involved. It was by sheer dumb luck that he managed to sneak out undetected, and nothing short of a miracle that he somehow managed to get out of the kingdom.

Unbeknownst to Tiber and many is that the tragedy itself was entirely fabricated, and is in fact, a cover-up from an influential underlord to get rid of a thorn on his side. Yet, his decision to escape was the most logical. There's no way anyone would ever believe him even if he somehow learned of the truth, and in case his words were to be valued, then the underlord would simply pull an extra string to end Tiber's life before he can do anything.

Hence, his fate was sealed at that point. He can no longer go home, even if there is a chance that the word of his crime didn't reach his birthplace, he simply couldn't bear the fear and possibility of capture leading to execution. Thus he became a bandit of the outskirts, dirtying his hand ever since holding onto his dear life no matter how pathetic and sad it is.

Tiber had killed, pillaged, and commit many atrocities to remain alive until this point. Even if he does not take pleasure like his comrades, his hands, by all means, is far from clean.

Fully knowing that his partner was beyond saving, he hastily he turned his back on the corpse and jerked himself into the cave, his form a tumbling mess uncaring of balance with his hand scraping against the ground akin to an animal.

Lie, cheat, steal, run away and abandon friends and lovers if it means survival. He didn't know when exactly he began to uphold it, but he knows very well that he had been living based on those values for a long time.

This time, however, it finally failed him.

"UGHA…!?"

On the exact spot, it hit his partner, differing only from its entry. The sharp blade cleanly stabs into the back of Tiber's neck, severing the nerves leading to his brain in addition to the muscle connecting each vertebra.

Compared to Glocke who choked on his own blood Tiber's death is relatively painless, but the amount of horror the latter spent his last moment in is gargantuan juxtapose to the former's obliviousness.

Silence returned as if it had never left, the death of two people being nothing more than another mundane occurrence in the night.

"It's over." Ranmaru declared as he jumped off the tree, looking no worse for wear and not at all bothered.

"Hai, Otsukare," Itsuki replied, exhibiting the same amount of concern over the deaths of two men. "Think the rest of them are still asleep?"

"Since we're dealing with bandits from the outskirts the probability is rather high, but it's better not to take any chances."

"What's the plan then?"

"[Icy Breath]. If we're lucky, the cave isn't that big and that'll be enough to wipe out the rest of those lot."

"Sounds like a plan, calling it a night after this then?"

"That's up to you, aren't you the one doing the heavy lifting? Map in hand and all."

As per Momonga's direction, the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown's players are given tasks and commission according to their skill set, both in-game and real-life ones. For Ranmaru and Itsuki, it is the task of procuring a reliable as well as an accurate source of terrain information. In other words, the duty of creating a map of the unknown world from scratch.

Seemingly a heavy burden on their part, but all things considered it's actually the opposite.

"If that's the case then can we continue a bit after this? I want to at least finish this area before tucking in for the night."

"Always the workaholic, you."

Itsuki only sticks her tongue out whilst continuing to scribble down the supposed map.

In real life, she once worked as a professional cartographer. The occupation being an often sought off one due to extreme disasters altering a large portion of the world prior to her birth. Danger is a natural occurrence in the line of work, between natural hazards and the many insurgencies around the globe, seeing her husband sniping two people with arrows isn't the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, had a more hands-on experience when it comes to termination. Of course, that is only to be expected since he's a former military contractor, the other half of the job consisting of personally protecting the structure he built, oftentimes with extreme prejudice.

Excluding their age and the change in scenery, nothing else is new for the couple, while whether the invariable itself is positive or negative is purposely left unsaid. But they're old people, and for them, who managed to reach the true peak of age especially, the concept of permanence and constant would never rub them the wrong way.

They're completely fine with this. All things considered, they get the lightest chunk of the whole work.

"Even now I still feel bad for those two. Raising three kids is already a thing on its own, but to take care of their guildmates' also?" Ranmaru followed by shaking his head. "I just can't see things turning out well in the long run."

The children in question are none other than the many NPC of Nazarick who have gained sentience plus individuality. While they exhibit intellectual capabilities easily exceeding all of the players in the previous world, their grasp of reality plus their definition of common sense left much to be desired.

The concept of restraint, as well as subtlety, eludes them, and when combined with their unquestioning faith in addition to their insistence to follow every direction to the letter while paradoxically being prone to misconception and assumption, good intentions aside, calling them a handful would be the understatement of the century.

"Which me we'll have to pull our own weight, that's what you're saying? And if we can, try to relieve them of theirs to some extent."

"It's more complicated than that. We're not their real 'parents' after all, so overstepping is something we want to avoid."

Ranmaru snorted, he begs the differ.

"Not when the rest of em are deadbeats it's not."

"That's unfair...You know it's not like that…" Itsuki weakly denied. Even so, anyone is sure to discern the hesitation in their voice.

In the face of the new reality, all players present agree to do whatever they can to ensure their own as well as Nazarick and the NPC's. Said goal was unanimously set, plus agreed, by all of them. Not surprising since the entire company is of the same guild, but that doesn't mean they will be uniform in regarding everything.

That is, how to deal with the absence of the rest of Ainz Ooal Gown, and how to address the matter in front of their 'children'.

It is unknown whether or not one must be logged in to arrive in the new world, and while their group is more than pleased by this turnout others could react much more differently.

Knowing the background of the other members, Itsuki can safely assume they would opt to find a way back to the old world. Problem is, that would run counter against the responsibility they owe to their creation.

Thus they are splintered based on their personal feelings, even if they never let it show or let it hampers their endeavors as well as collaboration.

Although he never voice it out loud, Momonga clings to the semblance of hope that the remainder of the guild are also here. Most likely at loss and are scattered in the new world without knowing that they are not alone.

Kyoko and Ranmaru are much more skeptical and make little attempt to hide their gall except when in the presence of the children, wishing to keep their good graces in the eyes of their offspring which the two believe they don't deserve.

On the other hand, Fuitchi and Torihiki is shows nothing but apathy regarding the case. Maneuvering similarly to the previous faction without holding any ill will in contrast. 'We're only here because of a series of fortunate events, so we don't really have any rights (or the excess energy) to wield any contempt', so they say.

Itsuki's location was exactly between the first and the third. While she doesn't want to point fingers, she's more than realistic enough not to place her hopes on a scenario too far-fetched to even be called a possibility.

"...Well whatever, it's not like we can waste a breath muttering bout useless things."

Kyoko might have pushed on with her stance, but Ranmaru isn't one to get into a petty argument with his wife.

Which raises the question for the other couple. Are they actively making attempts to steer away from the possible clash? If so, how long would they be able to keep it that way? And what'll happen to the rest of them should they get caught in the fallout?

Nah, that isn't any of his business.

"Ya almost done? Or should I just collapse the cave myself?"

"Hold yer horses for a bit will ya! This kind of thing shouldn't be rushed!" Itsuki snapped back, her timidness from earlier vaporizing into thin air.

"Alright-alright. No need to go roarin Sheesh…"

His riposte was met with a 'humph' followed by a comfortable silence. The two resumed to focus their own thing, both chuckling due to their familiarity with this setup.

This is how it's always been with the two of them. And in another world, even in another body, some things remained the same.

Ranmaru loves Itsuki just as Kaiki loves Tsukiyo, and Itsuki loves Ranmaru just as Tsukiyo loves Kaiki.

"And… done! Man was that forest thick! Now I get why those old-timers have a hard time dealin with trees!"

"Must've been easier to cut them down if you say it like that. Let's get this over with then…"

"Right behind ya! Man, I Can't wait to get back and take a nice long bath~."

"Threw in some of Kabuto's food while you're at it. Today's been a long day after all…":

That's all there is to it, and that's how it's always going to be. Plain and simple.

XxX

"That's it! Time Out!"

Despite being spared of a humiliating and ensured defeat, he is well aware that the pardon will be followed by humiliation of the same stature. One delivered by his own mother to boot.

With the acceptance of the inevitable, albeit one that is tinged with fear, Cranium broke his stance as well as his guard, his spear and shield lowered also to fully confirm his submission. Kyoko followed suit, but unlike her son, her action was imbued with something else.

Disappointment maybe? It wouldn't be surprising considering how poorly he had performed. Unlike his elder brother and sister, he was deemed not prepared nor capable enough to go to the outside world after all.

Located in the sixth underground level, the mother and son are currently utilizing Nazarick's Amphitheater for the purpose of combat practice, said activity being one among the many educational exercises prepared to gauge their current capability in addition to honing their skill as well as capability.

With their session finished the two combatants proceed to empty the arena, exiting the vicinity by jumping into the auditorium above. Height was not a problem for people with their physical capability, so it only took them a single leap despite the height.

Normally the Supreme Beings would only occupy the VIP box, but under Kyoko's own commands she opted to settle on the auditorium. After much back and forth with the guardians on how occupying such a space is beneath her, Kyoko relents on having a location to be prepared beforehand.

Thus, a small section of the seating spot above has been completely morphed. Tidied and prepared personally by Yuri-Alpha into a neat break spot that perfectly embodies the phrase out of place.

First off, a rug has been set to cover some of the spots. Not only that, but a pair of sitting pillows have also been. To wrap it all up, an assortment of light snacks ranging from baked goods to bite-sized food was spread over the table, clearly served to act as companions for the tea.

Flanking the site was two homonculus maids, no doubt stationed to serve both of them separately, each standing almost motionless next to an ornate smaller table hosting an equally ornate cup and teapot apiece.

Kyoko arrived first and promptly sat down, a small light ran through her body the moment her bottom touched the pillow. Although nothing seemed to happen she had, in fact, undergone a transformation into her human account, the lack of change caused by her specific taste of wardrobe resulting in a mirror appearance between her avatars.

Her transition complete, the metal surrounding her head began to deform. Morphing like ones in the sci-fi movies into an ornate hairpiece holding her luxurious golden hair into a neat bun, and revealing a most beautiful face for all to see.

Unlike Momonga, Kyoko based her human avatar's physical features based on her real-life one, that of a mixed-race between a Japanese and an American. A rarity among rarities, she had somehow gained the attributes both sides consider to be beautiful and mixed them into a fashion where her visage is both eye-catching beside attractive.

Though they tried to keep their infatuation hidden, their master's glamour easily bypassed their mental fortitude and charmed them into true stillness. Their gaze locked into her face as if in a trance.

"Brrr~, much chillier than I thought," Kyoko shriveled as her sensation returned, the biting cold as the first thing her skin percept thanks to her choice of clothing.

"I'd like that tea a bit early if you please."

In response, one of the maids rigidly broke her static and poured tea into one of the two awaiting cups, her action delayed due to her fixation. The slight holdup missed only by the great spirit herself.

"Much appreciated, Foss. Uwah… it looks hot…" Kyoko thanked the maid by name before beginning to blow into her tea.

Her gratitude naturally puzzles the two maids. They have performed an offense after all, but not only did their mistress compliment them, she also seems to recognize both of them by names. Truly they were blessed by a ruler so benevolent who would pursue something as minuscule as their identity.

Both could only stand silently and pray that their gratefulness will reach their creator, not knowing that the player in question is interpreting their reaction very differently.

'Was I being overly-friendly? Well, whatever. It's always like this with people I've barely interact with, I'll just have to try and spend more time with them…'

And it wouldn't be a justification to excuse herself from work, no sir, absolutely not. Neither does this outing with her youngest child, speaking of which...

Cranium arrives a tad later, his steps slowed down no doubt thanks to the dread for what comes next. With a heavy final sigh, he left his fate to the winds and sat down next to his mother, soon to be the judge of his inadequacy.

"...Seriously?" She asked out loud, obviously sounding annoyed.

Cranium non-existed breath was caught in his own throat. Had he yet made another mistake?

"The girls here worked hard to get all of this set-up, and you're just going to stay like that!?"

"Ah."

"Ah, my ass… Hurry up and change!"

The coarse language she utilized rattled all persons present, the two maids could only swallow the irregularity and do their best to pretend ignorance while Cranium hastily did as told.

In this case, to equip on a special item that grants him the capability to turn himself into a human granted by his uncle. Just like the one In Momonga's possession, this too is an item obtainable only through participating in a limited-time event during Halloween, it's function mimicking the one in his father's possession.

Immediately his form morphed from that of a fully armed warrior into a neatly dressed young man in his early twenties. One would brand him with the word unremarkable in every sense beside his above-average stature, but the overall all rounded-ness and lack of unfavorable aesthetic would be considered as pleasing by those who prefer it.

"That's more like it, geez…"

"I'm sorry…." Was all he could say before sitting down.

Mimicking her counterpart's previous action, the maid next to him poured some tea into his cup. Cranium nodded in acknowledgment, and with that the scion brought the now filled container towards his lips, gulping the content despite its heat.

"...Really? Two in a row?"

This time it was tea that threatens to cut obstruct his newly formed windpipe. Somehow he managed to clear his throat just in time to avoid choking, but Cranium knows that that alternative would be preferable to what will happen next.

"Not even a thank you or the sorts? You just sip it as if you made it yourself?"

"...Sor-"

"Nope! Don't you dare finish that sentence! I'm sick of it!"

"...!?"

"If you have the gall to say you're sorry then at least say it to the one who deserves it!"

Kyoko then points at the maid who served him the refreshment, the girl looking as surprised as the youngest spawn.

On Cranium's side, it wouldn't be a complete fault for a person of his standing to reply with brusque action he had displayed, whereas the maids consider the brief recognition as more than enough, feeling nothing but gratefulness that their creator's own descendant spares even a fraction of their attention towards them.

Kyoko was the only one who thinks it wasn't enough.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Hurry up and do it!"

"Y-yes." Cranium then sloppily turn towards the so-called side that had been wronged, delivering an apols slipshod at best. "My apologies…"

In the receiving end of such a grand amende honorable, she clearly does not deserve, the maid in question couldn't respond properly, and ended up only nodding her head in an obvious irony.

'This really is as bad as it gets' the scion inwardly lamented.

His mother is right, even if his standing was above that didn't give him any right to make little of the effort made by others. It might sound akin to self-depreciation, but bluntly speaking, his contributions remain smaller compared to that made by even a single maid.

To think that all this time he was letting himself out easy….

"And to who you're apologizing?"

"Eh?"

"Dear lord it's like meeting your father for the first time again… I said…! Who are you apologizing to!?"

Kyoko gestured towards the maid, plainly considering Cranium's apols as insufficient.

Problem is, the scion does not know in what sense was his delivery lacking in, perhaps the quality? Or maybe even the quantity? Whatever it was that he missed, he wasn't able to figure out the missing piece in time.

"..."

"You gotta be joking…" Kyoko rubbed her temples. "Alright… let's try this one, more, time...What's her name?"

Oh, so that was it.

Simple and straightforward. What Cranium missed is yet another aspect further blurring the lines between the ruler and the ruled

Yes, with such a hint he can easily make up for his shortcomings and aims to better himself from now on.

"...You don't know her name do you?"

"...I'm sorry…"

Instead of letting another word to escape her mouth, Kyoko's next action was to inhale a considerable amount of air, before releasing it in an exhale that embodies the very concept of frustration.

Cranium had always found his mother's original face (that of a golden war helmet) to be intimidating, to say the least, which is why he considers her easy access to her alternate account to be a benison. After all, it's easier to face a front that shows unconcealed emotion compared to an eternally still visage where voice is the only indicator.

Only now did he see how ignorant he was.

Dissatisfaction, irritation, vexation. No matter how meandering it was, what adores his mother's countenance could only be the result of him failing to fulfill her hopes and expectations.

"It's Seven! Seven! Now hurry up and go with it!"

"Y..yes." As ordered he stood up and bowed to the now named maid. "I beg of you to overlook my rudeness, Seven."

"Ah...Um...Cranium-sama… No…."

"What's the matter? " Kyoko interjected. "If a sorry is not enough then just say so. My son was being a total jerk so I understand."

"B..but, for someone like me to have Cranium-sama lowering his head…"

"...So it's like that huh…"

Frankly, this whole different level thing is getting on her nerves. Kyoko never really paid it any heed her previous life, accepting it simply as another byproduct of society. Here, however, was different.

In her opinion, every single denizen of Nazarick is her family, personal creation or not. Thus, no matter how trivial their task is, she views and treats everyone equally without any exception.

Sadly, her ideals run counter to how the NPCs view her status, and by extension, their own. It wouldn't have been a problem had they view Kyoko and her associates as their superior, sure, it'll be a chore to crack the ice, but considering her expertise in that area it shouldn't be much of a hassle

At least that would've been the case, they just have to view them as gods of all things!

It was as if they can't do any wrong in their eyes, and whatever mistakes from their part are interpreted as intended actions. Kyoko wishes she was exaggerating, but no matter how ridiculous and out of context any of the players' suggestions are, the NPCs somehow managed to link it back to Nazarick grand plan of world domination.

Speaking of which.

'Even in this world, a night of irresponsible drinking would still lead to trouble huh?'

The main reason behind their guild's massive mobilization, involving both players and NPCs alike, was none other than the endgame of securing total control over the entirety of the new world.

It was hard to believe that it all began with a night of star-gazing combined, of course, with the presence of alcohol. Coming from a world where such activities are impossible they eagerly carried out the event, and in the hopes of closing the gap between them and the floor guardian, invited them also.

Anyway, at one point Demiurge stating how the stars in this world exists to adorn their esteemed creators, followed by a half intoxicated Momonga cornily claiming that he'll offer the box of jewelry to his wife, finishing off with an equally tipped Kyoko replying that she'll graciously accept the tribute.

Their status of 'pseudo-godhood' might sound good on paper, but when combined with their incapability to manage Nazarick personally made it a complete nightmare. In fact, they are convinced that the Great Tomb would have already collapsed on itself had it not for Albedo and other guardians' own independent control of their domains.

Without check and balance of any sort, they face the worst-case scenario of driving themselves into the muck. As for the whole typical evil organization situation, it is weirdly enough amongst the best course of action they can take, as consolidation of power along with influence is a must, even more so after they learned of Slaine's theocracy's existence.

Coexistence with a religious cult preaching human supremacy above all races is neigh impossible, and while Kyoko would love nothing more than to charge in and wipe the establishment off the map, she was smart enough not to risk everything they have against an enemy they knew nothing of, even if the lack of information goes both ways.

So right now, the great tomb of Nazarick is in the stage of getting everything in order.

Momonga and Fuitchi would pose as adventurers, discreetly gathering intelligence concerning their foe. Torihiki is setting off alone, using his knowledge to install himself to the new world's business vein and infiltrate the many kingdoms around also. Ranmaru and Itsuki are in charge of procuring knowledge of their surrounding, as they know full well how unreliable the charting of this era is based on the setting.

Lastly, Kyoko's objective is to keep Nazarick orderly while the rest of the players are away together with the hidden objective of synchronizing their manpower with their brand of logic. Oh, and what progress has she made on that front as this interaction has proven.

"Well enough of that for now, sit down Cranium."

"Yes." The youngest child nodded stiffly, obediently doing as told.

"Hear me, from now on all of you are to expect, at the very least, a 'thank you' after completing a task. No matter how small your service is and no matter who asked for it, even if they are floor guardians, they must show their gratitude for your hard work.

Of course, us players are no exception, so if any of us happen to be an ungrateful piece of work just report it to me immediately. I'll personally kick them off their high horse and trample them underfoot…"

Kyoko cracked her knuckles to further add emphasis and meant every word she had just said. Truthfully she knew that none of her guildmates would ever go as far as dehumanizing the maids even if they are not human anymore, she did the gesture simply to show that she was serious.

"B-but Kyoko-sama-!"

"No buts! This is a direct order, one that I am sure every supreme being would agree on…"

That seemed to silence the maids into submission, although she can easily see that they still have something to say. The notion of a company president personally thanking a janitor is indeed an absurd one despite being utopic, adding to the fact that most of them have the mindset of merit equals recognition, thus it is only natural for them whose main purpose is performing humdrum chores to escape their busy ruler's sight.

"If you're still not convinced then just wait until after tonight's dinner. Again, I'm completely convinced that the rest of us would be on board with this."

Going through the 'completely official' route seems to be that best way if they want to get anything through into those who consider themselves to be Nazarick lower echelons, but she doesn't want to over-rely on that method, as it would create to a stiff system lacking in adaptability. Not something you really want when facing the unknown.

Hence she must busy herself with the development of those unofficial lines from the ground up. Kyoko personally knows the importance of flexibility when it comes to chain of commands, and any entity that moved only by orders from the very top wouldn't last for long, it's just common sense.

"Ah~ I thought I'd be having it easy since I only have to hold down the fort, turns out my errand is the heaviest of all~"

"Isn't it only fitting?" Cranium chipped in, finally breaking his silence.

"Hm? What is?"

"Ah, well… How to put it… I think that father had known of this beforehand, so he entrusted the responsibility to mother whom ability he holds at the highest of regards as well as trusted the most. At least, I see it that way."

"...You're thinking too highly… he couldn't have possibly seen this coming… probably…"

Her husband couldn't possibly

"I-is that so, then I apologize for speaking out of turn."

" certainly beats you saying sorry all the time."

"T-then, I thank you for imparting your wisdom."

"Anytime, I'm your mother after all remember?"

"... Yes…"

"And of course it also works the other way around."

"?"

"You really think I wouldn't notice? You've been down ever since this whole thing started. Don't take this the wrong way but your way of skulking is exactly like your father, and you said it yourself, I knew him better than anyone else… Unfortunately."

And just like with him, Kyoko knew that beating around the bush isn't enough. Against people with extra thick skull (the expression now being a literal one) like him, nothing short of a full declaration can get through, A surprising reversal considering that literally everything else easily gets under his skin.

"...Truth to be told, I've lost a bit of my confidence. Compared to Minerva nee-san or Laufeyson-nii, my participation in our cause just seems so small."

"So it's about that huh, go figures…"

Whereas Cranium is to remain in Nazarick under Kyoko's watch his siblings were much more involved in the matters of their grand plan. For Minerva, her duty is to watch and learn as much as possible from her stay in Carne village. The mission no doubt related to her standing as the one most suited to become their parent's successor.

Laufeyson, on the other hand, was sent to tag along with Torihiki and his two guardians. Most likely, he is expected to try and apply his extended knowledge in the real world under the guidance of their uncle. His father had spoken often on how one could not obtain true mastery without utilizing what they have learned personally after all.

"I-it's not that I would ever argue agaisnt your judgment. I am sure that both of you dispense our responsibility accordingly to our abilities…"

"And you think you're the one at the bottom of the rung ladder since you're stuck here?"

"...That is correct…"

"...Well, that's one way to put it, but aren't you missing something obvious?"

"W-what could that be? If I may ask?"

"That the whole thing is supposed to be a learning experience, for everyone."

Kyoko was sure that the current situation was that where a mother had just found something her child claimed not to be there, and Cranium's expression's fits completely with the scenario.

"Minerva was sent to Crane village because we think she'll be able to learn a lot there, and of course the same goes for Laufeyson and Torihiki."

"..."

"So it goes without a saying, that you're no different you know."

"...Then it was me who was being difficult..."

"I don't really mind, you're a child, after all. Dealing with something like this is unavoidable in parenting."

Cranium's surprise changed after hearing those words, shifting from one filled with shame into that of realization. Before she can continue further the scion suddenly stood up and turn to face her. As for what happened next.

"...Then, what is it that I'm supposed to learn here? Mother?"

Doubts of the likes no longer overshadowed the Undead Warrior.

"For now, we're going to work on what you're good at and further polish it. Learning new tricks is important, but with us being neck-deep in the unknown like this I'd be better for you to perform one thing exceptionally rather than doing a few things 'well'."

Expanding one's horizon is certainly important, and while eagerness will greatly help the process of learning, it doesn't do much in the issue of time. The span of hour needed to obtain complete proficiency is not short, bearing their current position in mind they cannot say for sure that tomorrow will

"And it goes without a saying what that one thing is, am I correct?"

Immediately the human form in front of her vanished, replaced by an Undead Warrior dressed in a violet armor. Grasped in his right-arm was a dual-edged spear, the Claíomh Solais, one of the strongest polearms in the entirety of Nazarick's arsenal. And glued to his left forearm was the shield, Avalon, granting him a passive defense buff as well as damage negation regardless of directions.

The armor he wears has changed as well, although the small shift in hue was barely noticeable. This was one of Momonga's most treasured possession, a full body armor made out of dyed Black Rainbow Metal, a special material that rarely drops and possesses the unique properties that allow the user to cast magic despite not having any mage-based class.

"Hehe~ Eager to fight now aren't you~? Just one pep-talk and you're that confident all of a sudden~?"

Cranium curtly nodded.

"Your words have granted me the cognizance and courage I needed. I might be overstepping, but I will now aim to surpass your expectations."

In return, his mother chuckled.

"That's good and all, but the duty of a parent is to also to smack their child when they get over their heads you know~?"

"If that is what you are about to do, then I shall give it my all and put up the best fight I can muster."

"I'll take your word for it~ So you better not end up eating crow."

Cranium once again nodded before vanishing from sight, appearing seconds later in the arena down bellow.

'That's right, Momonga gave Cranium short-range teleportation skill to make up for his lacking mobility, but not only that, he also stacked a bunch of elemental resistance skill to the point where a flame-based element that is supposed to be deadly to all high-tier undead becomes only effective.'

Further adding the fact that Avalon grants its wielder heavy damage cut and Claíomh Solais skill that increases his strength every time he suffers an attack of all kind.

Her youngest child is really giving this his all, he was not the strongest in defense, nor does he held the title of the most powerful attacker. An incarnation of a jack of all trades master of none, he bet that 'this' is what her husband was imagining when he designed their youngest spawn.

Anticipating a grand battle Kyoko donned her signature armor and gird herself with her favorite set of shield and spear. Her helmet formed itself and her avatar returned to that of a great spirit, She has no intention of pulling any punches, after all, he did promises to exceed her hopes.

"Well then~This might sound over the top, but you better bring it with your dying will!"

With those words of confrontation, the great spirit leaped from the amphitheater, Spear reared backward and shield upfront.

"Technically I'm already dead though!"

Cranium prepared himself for impact and make ready for a counter, bringing his shield up and priming his spear. He braced for the inevitable, and while her mother's victory is as assured as the next hit he'll receive, the scion has no intention of going down without a fight.

Thus the immovable object collided against the unstoppable force.


End file.
